One Thing
by O'Reilly9
Summary: When Miley's father dies, she is left to inherit her trust fund of millions. The only problem is that in order to inherit her trust fund, she must follow her father’s wishes set out in his will. She's to marry the girl who broke her heart, Lilly Truscott.
1. The Wedding

**Author's Note**: **So my other story is on a slight Hiatus, I just got this great idea for a story and so right now I am just really excited for it. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters in this story even though I wish I did.**

* * *

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself."

The Minister hands the ring to Miley. "Miley and Lilly have chosen today to write their own vows for one another." Smiling down at the girls he speaks again, "Miley you may begin."

"Lilly, we both know that a great deal of things have happened between us in the past, and that as a result of those things, a lot has changed between us. But the one thing that not even time itself could change, are my feelings for you. As fate would have it, we found our lives crossing once again, and with that, eventually we found our way back to one another. Lilly, I have been in love with you since I was sixteen, and there is not anything in this world that I would not do for you. You are my everything Lilly, you are my best friend, my soul mate, my lover. For me, it's always been you Lilly... it always will be." Miley took a breath before trying to continue. "When everything fell apart between us before, I told my father that I wanted to leave everything so that I could forget and move on with my life. That was a lie. I never wanted to forget what we had, Lilly. Those memories were the only thing that kept me going while it seemed like my life was crumbling right before my own eyes. Those memories, they were the only thing that saved me, and that kept me pushing forward. They were a reminder to me that at one time I had everything I ever wanted… before I let all of that slip away from me. Lilly, you and I, we were meant be in each others life some way or another. I have learned so much from being with. You have made me a better and stronger person, just by having you in my life. My wish for you, is that you are successful, happy and loved. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I need you to be happy, Lilly... nothing in this world would make me happier. But no matter where life takes us, Lilly, I need you to understand something, and I never want you to forget it. I love you, Lilly Truscott." Miley swallowed hard as tears now formed in her eyes. "I will always, always love you, Lilly Alexis Truscott... I'm the greatest fan of your life." Miley felt her heart breaking as she began to finish her vows to the only girl she would ever be able to love in her life... the girl that carried her heart, even if she did not want it.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love. _My love for you will always be true; I promise you that. I am yours forever._" Miley locked her eyes with Lilly's, finally showing the blond woman in front of her, the storm that raged on between all the love and sadness in side her as she repeated the words that Lilly had spoken to her so long ago when they were both sixteen and they had finally declared their love for one another._  
_

There could not have been a more beautiful day for a wedding as the twenty five year old Lilly Truscott stood on the sands of the beach, eyes lost in the oceans waves as they crashed against one another while listening to the words of Miley's vows for her. As Miley finished the last line of her vows, Lilly felt her heart burst with happiness and yet at the same time, shatter into a million pieces. Just when Lilly had finally begun to feel like she was in control of her life again, everything was suddenly ripped out right from underneath her. Turning her head slightly to the right she looked out into the ocean of heads that belonged to hers and Miley's friends and family. Hearing her name spoken, she turned meeting the sad eyes of her soon to be wife. Feeling the gold ring being slipped onto her finger, she began to feel sick. Things were so perfect... what had happened? Quickly she tugged her eyes away from Miley's stare and faced the minister.

Handing Lilly the ring he spoke, "Lilly, you can now begin your vows."

Taking a deep breathe Lilly began the vows she had written years ago for this very day. "Have you ever heard the expression, "Love is a friendship set on fire."? Well, that is exactly how it is with us. Miley, you are my best friend, my soul mate, and the day I met you was the day I fell in love with you, I knew even then that this is where we would be standing one day. That night in your bedroom when you told me you were in love with me, you set my mind and heart ablaze. Miley, that night you set our friendship on fire. Unknowingly, you challenge me everyday to be a better, stronger, and more caring person. You push me to want to be better... to want to do great things. I might be the only person in this world that knows that you are the greatest woman to ever walk on this Earth. I might be the only one who appreciates just how amazing you are in every single thing that you do, and how you are with everyone else around you. You are perfect Miles, from every single thought that you have, to how you say what you mean, and how you would do anything just to make me smile. I think most people miss that about you, they miss just how kind and caring you are. They miss how you are always putting everyone else before yourself. How hard you work to achieve all the great things you have going for you. They choose to ignore all of that for some reason, and I just watch them, wondering how they can watch you day in and day out, and never get that they just met the greatest woman alive. And Miley, the fact that I get it, that I see you for you, makes me feel good. I love you Miles."

"Now join your hands, and with your hands your hearts."

Lilly felt Miley take her hands in her own. Looking up at her momentarily, her light blues met dark and sad ones causing her to look once again at the sand beneath their feet. Just then the minister started speaking again.

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer. For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. It is an ever-fixed mark, _**That looks on tempests and is never shaken**_. It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

Lilly could feel her face begin to burn and her hands start to shake as she felt herself becoming angry.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Taking her eyes off the ground, her lips were met by Miley's. Feeling her now wife's arms wrap around her neck, Lilly pulled her closer hugging her arms tightly around Miley's waist. Everything suddenly felt right again, it was Miley and Lilly. The way everything was supposed to be. Smiling into the kiss as she thought about how right that sounded, she felt herself slipping away, forgetting everything that had once happened between them. Yet just as fast as those memories escaped her mind, she remembered the look in Miley's eyes just moments before the kiss and suddenly all those nightmarish memories were all swarming back to her. She felt herself sigh into the kiss. Why did Mikayla always have to ruin everything? Why was Miley so upset? Why couldn't they're lives ever be simple again? Feeling Miley pull away from the kiss, Lilly tried to shake her thoughts away as she felt Miley's hot breath on her neck. The feeling causing her eyes to shut in pleasure until she heard the girl spit venomous words in her ear. "I saw you with her last night."

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer. For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips."

"I now pronounce you wed!"

Lilly looked at Miley in shock. Had she just heard the brunette correctly? Before Lilly could do anything, she felt Miley pulling her down the white isle laid out on the sand. Confetti was falling down on top of them the whole way down the sand until they finally reached the limo. Lilly turned to her wife needing to say something… anything, but was cut off by Miley's lips crashing into hers once again as camera flashes began coming from every direction. "Just fucking perfect." Lilly thought to her self as she realized that once again she had managed to screw everything up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I promise to get the next chapter up soon! Now let me know what you guys think. =]**


	2. Vulnerable

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! I am sorry it took me so long to get this up but I have had a busy day! Thank you for all the reviews and well keep reviewing! =]

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters in this story even though I wish I did.**

* * *

_February Third - Six Months Earlier (Before The Wedding) -_

"And Jesus said to his disciples: 'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Believe in God, believe also in me. In my Father's house there are many dwelling places. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, so that where I am, there you may be also. And you know the way to the place where I am going.' Thomas said to him, 'Lord, we do not know where you are going. How can we know the way?' Jesus said to him, 'I am the way, and the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me."

The Minister cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd of people around the grave before continuing.

"We gather here today to give thanks for the life of Robbie Ray Stewart, beloved husband, father, friend, and so much more. We are thankful for one who shared his life with us...One for whom love and family were so important.... whose life was lived with vigor. For the struggles of life, and for the triumph of character over trial, of courage over difficulty, of faith over sorrow, we give thanks. God grant us such strength in the memory of our friend that we might be thankful for the gift of life that is given to each of us, and in our hearts, may the loss of Robbie Ray be balanced by thanksgiving for the life that was shared with us. Amen."

"Children you may begin." spoke the Minister.

Looking up from the ground and wiping her eyes Miley began, "A butterfly lights beside us like a sunbeam. And for a brief moment its glory and beauty belong to our world. But then it flies on again, and though we wish it could have stayed, we feel so lucky to have seen it. I love you Daddy."

Jackson moved to his sister's side and began his reading. "You shall go out in joy; and be led forth in peace. The mountains and the hills before you shall break forth into singing. And all the trees of the field shall clap their hands. [-Isaiah 55:12] Amen."

Miley stood by her father's grave watching as his coffin was slowly lowered into the cold, lonely ground. She could not hold back the tears as she cried into Jackson's chest. Jackson tried his best to console her, along with Oliver and Joannie as he struggled to hold back the tears himself. He nuzzled his nose into her soft brown hair and tried to whisper comforting words to her.

In the distance, among the many mourners stood Lilly and Mikayla. Lilly's eyes were fixed on Miley as she watched her world crumble. Lilly wanted so badly to go over there and promise her that everything would be all right. But she couldn't… not after everything that had happened. She didn't love Miley anymore… and although her heart went out to her, she could not risk upsetting Mikayla. It was hard enough to get her to agree to come along to the funeral.

Wiping her eyes Miley glanced up from Jackson's chest, her eyes immediately meeting with Lilly's. Feeling her heart shatter all over again as she watched Mikayla intertwine their fingers. It was still hard to know that it really was over between her and Lilly. Taking Jackson's hand in her own, she closed her eyes and once again let the tears fall.

* * *

Miley stood on the porch of her family's beach house, overlooking the sea. Oliver stepped onto the porch moving to stand next to Miley.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her in a soft whisper."About as well as I can be." Miley turned a gave her best friend a warm smile, "How is that baby room you and Joannie are working on going?"

"Let's just say it's going." smiled Oliver, "She wants to paint it pink… it's a boy for God's sake!"

"I still just can't believe you're going to be parents."

"Yeah… can you believe it? Smoken Oken is going to become a parent. Isn't it scary?" joked Oliver.

"You're such a doughnut." laughed Miley, "But you will be an amazing parent Oliver."

"Thank you Miley, that really means a lot to me." said Oliver wrapping her in a tight hug.

After Oliver let go they walked back into the house. Laying the blanket back onto the the couch Miley turned to Oliver. "Did you see her there?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you hadn't." stated Oliver, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am." sighed Miley, Lilly doesn't love me anymore… I've accepted it and one day, with the right person, I will be able to move on.

"I am really proud of Miley." Oliver said wrapping his friend in a tight embrace, "You are a much stronger person than I could ever be."

"Thanks Oliver, now… lets get to the lawyer's office so we can get my father's will reading over and done with."

* * *

Mikayla was was sitting on the bed, only a sheet covering her body as she placed her book beside her. Lilly was packing her bag for the fire station for the next couple of nights.

"Look at my sexy firefighter getting ready for work." cooed Mikayla causing Lilly to blush, "I love when you get all embarrassed." smiled Mikayla

"Well I am glad my embarrassment makes you happy." laughed Lilly as she zipped up her bag and leaned in to kiss Mikayla.

"Going to put out fires and save some more lives today Ms. Truscott?"

"Like always." laughed Lilly slipping her sneakers on.

"Oh you're my hero!" exclaimed Mikayla wrapping her arms around Lilly causing the blond to laugh at her girlfriends antics.

After putting her sneakers on she turned to Mikayla, "Thank you for going with me the other day. It really meant a lot that you would do that for me."

"Lilly I would do anything for you." Mikayla scooted closer, "I love you Lilly."

Lilly closed her eyes as she heard the words Mikayla had just spoken. She felt bad, she always felt bad. Mikayla had stuck by her through everything that had happened. It wasn't like she didn't have feelings for Mikayla. In fact, she really, really liked the girl... but Lilly Truscott was just not ready to be in love again. Infact, lately she had been wondering if she eevr would. Shaking away her thoughts, she said exactly waht she always did.

"I know you do Mik." she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, "I will see you in a couple days."

Grabbing her helmet, she was gone.

* * *

Miley, Jackson, Jackson's wife Maddy, their fathers mother, and Oliver who sat in as Miley's lawyer, sat around the table listening to Robbie Ray's will on a video he had recorded. Since their mother had passed away long before her fathers unexpected death, the estate was mainly split between Miley and Jackson. Jackson got his share with his twenty five million dollar trust fund along with all the cars. Their grandmother got five million and the house and farm he owned in Tennessee.

"And to my Smiley, you are to recieve all one hundred percent of Stewarts Record Company, the family home in Malibu, along with your trust fund of four million dollars." Her father spoke on video. Miley smiled when she heard her father use her nickname. "I don't doubt even for a second your ability to run that business Miley Ray. But Miles… I know you won't understand this at first, and there is a really darn good chance you are going to hate me for this, but please try to understand that I only want what is best for my children even after I am gone. So I had to give you a condition Miles." Miley looked to the lawyer for some clarification. "Miley, your father felt that you should meet one condition before you get the money in your trust fund." The lawyer stated."Miles, before you can receive the money in your trust fund, or the house and family business... you must get married."

Miley was more than a little shocked at this point, "And no Miles, I do not mean to just anyone." Miley watched as her father paused for a moment, "Miley, you have to marry Lilly Truscott." Her father began to say. "I watched the two of you, day in and day out for eight years, I saw the way you two use to look at one another. Miley Ray, that girl was your whole world. Miles, she made a mistake. I know she hurt you, and I am not asking you to forive her, atleast not right away baby girl. That girl was like another daughter to me, and I am going to make things right between you two one way or another. She loves you baby girl, and I know you love her too. I don't care what you have to say. She is your soul mate Miley Ray Stewart and you only get one of those in a lifetime, I can't just let you two throw that away. Miley, you must marry Lillian Truscott."

Miley really couldn't say anything. Marry Lilly Truscott? Like that was going to happen! Her father knew how much that company meant to her… how could he do this. There was no way Miley was going get her trust fund. "Sweet Niblets!"

* * *

Lilly was sitting at the fire station talking to a few of her fellow firefighters when she heard Chief O'Brady call her down.

Sliding down the fire pole and landing on her feet she looked up, "Yeah Chief?" but instead her eyes met with none other than her ex. Miley… what are you doing here?"

_

* * *

_

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know how you feel about this story so far. =]**


	3. All At Once

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

At age twenty five, Miley Stwewart had everything she had ever wanted, minus one thing. She was the Vice President alongside her father Robbie Ray, of Stewart's Record Company, she was the pop sensation Hannah Montana, and was going through medical school to one day pursue her dream as a doctor. She lived in a gorgeous beach house, not far from her childhood home, and had many not only men, but women as well wanting to be with her. Then her father had died unexpectedly, and now her life was in total chaos because of that one damn thing she did not have. Lilly Truscott was that one thing. It had been two years, and Miley was just finally starting to move past it all. Getting into her cherry red, brown leather interior, 2008 Pontiac Solstice, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her fathers words replaying over and over again in her head. Her father knew how much that company meant to her! Slamming her fist on the steering wheel she threw her head back in frustration. "We could have had everything Lilly." Miley grumbled to herself before starting her car. Pulling out of her driveway, she knew she needed to try.

* * *

Miley could hear could Lilly up above her talking Danny and Joe before she had Chief O'Brady call her down. Miley smiled a weak smile as remembered how much fun the two of them use to have at this place. She watched as Lilly slid down the fire pole and landed straight on her feet. She was still so amazingly beautiful to Miley.

"Yeah Chief?" Lilly looked up, but instead her eyes met with none other than her ex. "Miley… what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Lilly stood there rather confused, Miley had not spoken a word to her in two whole years and now here she. "Miley if this is about bringing Mikayla to the funeral the other day I am sorry... I know I shouldn't have…" Lilly kept rambling on hoping she hadn't upset Miley.

"What?" Miley smiled and began laughing at Lilly's nervous rambling, "No that's not it at all."

Looking towards the floor and blushing, Lilly stopped talking and finally got a real good look at the beautiful brunette in front of her. She couldn't have hidden her smile even if she had tried as Miley's laughter filled her ears. She loved Miley's laugh, she always had. The blond felt her heart ache at the memories of what use to be.

"Lilly… could we talk somewhere more private?"

"Ugh… Chief?" Lilly asked looking towards her boss.

"You two know where my office is." the older man smiled, "It was really nice seeing you again Miley, you know I always loved having you around."

"It was nice seeing you too Owen." Miley smiled at the gray haired man before walking in the direction of his office with Lilly next to her looking at the floor.

"You know he still doesn't let anyone else call him by his first name." Lilly spoke up, but Miley did not say anything. "I am sorry about your dad."

"Thank you." Miley spoke finally as they reached the office.

"Miley you have not talked to me in years…" Lilly sat down in one of the chairs, "What is going on?"

"I know Lilly… it's not like I didn't have good reasons though." Miley replied trying her best to keep the memories burried.

"I didn't mean to start anything Miles." Lilly watched as her ex seemed to be struggling with something in her head. "Miles…. I just figured since it's been two years… and well I had to find out about your father from Joannie rather than you, that well... this has to be really important for you to be here talking to me in person."

"This is really important... and it happens to involve you." Miley took a seat in a chair across from Lilly. She placed her bag on her lap and knew she had to start getting to the point. "Earlier this morning I went to my fathers will reading."

"I am sorry Miley, that had to have been hard." Lilly spoke trying to get where this was going.

"Yeah it was." Miley took a long breathe pushing her fathers face out of her mind and knowing she had to explain this to Lilly better. "Lilly, my father gave me the entire record company, the beach house, and four million dollars."

"Miley… what does this have to do with me?"

"He gave me a condition."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are to marry." Miley stately pretty bluntly.

Blinking a few times, Lilly felt her mind go blank. "What did you just say?

"You and I need to get married." Miley began, "It's the only way I can get my trust fund."

"Miley… marry me?" Lilly stared at her in disbelief.

Miley handed Lilly a envelope, "It's a letter from my father. My father's lawyer asked me to get this to you." Miley looked straight into her ex's eyes, "Lilly my father made it very clear with what he wanted… If I don't do this… then I'll lose the house… the business."

"Miley…"

"Lilly I need you to do this."

"What about Mikayla?" Becoming extrememly flusterd, Lilly's face was turning red for the second time since the brunette had been in her presence.

"Lilly…" Miley bit her lip at the mention of Mikayla's name, "I am not asking you to leave her, I know you… love… her." Miley finished choking out the last part.

"I don't…" Lilly stopped herself knowing it was pointless to get into that argument again with Miley, "Than what exactly are you asking Miley, cause it seems to me like you are asking me to drop everything and become your wife! This is kind of a big deal!"

"You marry me for a year." Miley's eyes began tracing Lilly's face… she was still just as beautiful now as she was when she was sixteen. Shaking her thoughts away she continued. "After that year is up, everything in my trust fund will be permanently signed over to me and we can get a divorce."

"What about me."

"If you do this for me, when the divorce is finalized you will receive two million dollars in the settlement."

"Two million dollars…" Lilly felt like she couldn't breathe, "Miles… I… I don't know… I mean Mikayla..."

"Lilly I know things have changed a great deal these past two years… but you once loved me… I know you did." Miley swallowed the lump in her throat as she did her best to hold back any tears threatening to spill, "Lilly you know how much that business means to me and my family… if I don't… if I don't marry you, we lose it all." Miley looked into Lilly's eyes begging her, "Please… if not for me… and what we once had… then for my dad Lilly."

"Miley… I'll do it." Lilly looked up hope filling her eyes.

_"What I needed most was to love and to be loved, eager to be caught. Happily I wrapped those painful bonds around me; and sure enough, I would be lashed with the red-hot pokers or jealousy, by suspicions and fear, by burst of anger and quarrels."_ - St. Augustine

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! =]**


	4. Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying this story! It means a lot to me! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

Lilly sat on her bed at the fire station, staring at a picture of her and Mikayla, on vacation in Florida. Mikayla was wearing a light blue bikini with white polka dots and Lilly was wearing a Nike Navy blue and orange bikini. She had her arms wrapped around Mikayla from behind, holding her close. Mikayla was resting her head on Lilly's chest as she smiled at the camera. They looked so in love. Lilly couldn't help but laugh a little at her last thought. "Mikayla's going to kill me." scoffed Lilly falling back onto her bed. Honestly how do you explain to your girlfriend that you have agreed to marry your ex girlfriend…? Lilly snapped back into reality when the door to the room flew open. She quickly placed the photo back in the drawer just as Danny stepped into the room.

"Hey Danny." Lilly said politely giving her friend a weak smile."I saw you with Miley earlier." Danny said sitting down next to Lilly, "Want to talk about it?"

"You will seriously think I am crazy." grumbled Lilly

"Lilly, I've thought you were crazy since the moment you let that girl go." Danny tried joking but saw the pain flash through his friends sky colored eyes, "Lilly… I am sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Danny." Lilly sighed, "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"Really, I am truly sorry." Danny scolded himself and looked down at the floor, "You know me and my big mouth… I never think before I speak."

"I do the same thing Dan, you know that. It's just a part of what makes us such great friends." laughed Lilly putting her hand on her friends.

"Really though Lilly, you can talk to me about anything. You know that." said the man with his soft brown eyes sparkling as he smiled at the blonds statement.

"This is really just really going to screw everything up again." groaned Lilly running her fingers through her hair.

"Lilly what did you two talk about?"

Standing up from the bed the blond started to pace, her hands deep in her Nike zip up. "She wants me to marry her."

The dark haired man in front of her seemed to choke on the very air he was breathing. "Did I just hear you right?" he asked after catching his breath.

"Yes." Turning to face Daniel directly, she spoke. "And I am going to do it."

* * *

Lilly stood on the porch of Mikayla's house. She knew she had to tell her… she just did not know how. Using every bit of strength she had in her, she finally rang the doorbell. As the door opened, Lilly's eyes were met with the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Lilly had fallen for so long ago now it seemed.

Mikayla watched her girlfriend with a confused look. "I thought you had to work?"

"I do."

"Alright then…"

"Can we talk?" asked Lilly walking into the house as Mikayla opened the door wider.

Making their way into the living room where they say down on the couch.

"Lilly what is going on? You are starting to worry me."

Lilly felt a sting in her chest as she saw the girls chocolate browns become dark with worry. Running her hand through her hair she took a long breath and began.

"Mikayla I will fully understand if you want to end things with us after what I tell you."

"Lilly you are really scaring me…"

"Miley stopped by the station earlier today."

Lilly could feel Mikayla tense up at the mention on Miley's name, just as Miley had done earlier that day.

"Lilly… nothing happened… you didn't…"

"No! No… Mikayla nothing like that!"

"Then what could you have possibly done that would make me want to end things with you…"

"Miley went to her fathers will reading this morning."

"Okay?" Mikayla had confusion written all over her face.

"Her father turned the whole family business over to her… along with the family home and four million dollars… but he gave her one condition." Lilly's ears were on fire… that sort of thing always happened when she become nervous or angry. "If she doesn't marry me… she loses it all."

"What!" Mikayla jumped off the couch obviously pissed off at this news. "You did not agree to this did you!"

"Mik…"

"Lillian Alexis Truscott! You had better not agreed to this!" yelled the now very upset and angry girl in front of her.

"I… I had to."

"Why!?"

"I owed it to her." Lilly said her eyes stuck on the wooden floor boards below her. "You of all people should get that."

"Lilly… that happened over two damn years ago!" the brunette took a deep breath trying to calm down. "We can't live in the past forever Lilly… we deserve to be happy to!" the girl now had tears in her eyes.

"Mikayla… it will only be for a year…" Lilly tried as she stood up moving towards her girlfriend, "After that everything will be signed over to her… and we will get a divorce."

"I don't think I can do this anymore Lilly." the brunette gave a deep sigh, "For two years Lilly I have stayed hoping and praying that one day you would be able to truly move on… that I would be enough for you to move forward with when you were finally ready… and just when I thought that was possible, this happens!"

"Mikayla please…" Lilly was becoming desperate, "I… I love you."

"No!" Mikayla yelled putting her hands over her ears as if she were trying not to hear those words come from Lilly's mouth. "Not now… two damn years Lilly! For two whole damn years I have been wanting to hear those words come from your mouth… but not like this… not to make me stay."

"But I do Mik, please!" Lilly tried wrapping her arms around Mikayla but was pushed off.

"You should leave."

"Mik."

"Please."

She didn't want to leave… but she understood. With one last pleading look at Mikayla she made her way out.

**-------**

_**"A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left." - Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *


	5. Fall To Pieces

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying this story! It means a lot to me! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

One Month Later…

Lilly and Miley stood on the doorstep leading into Lilly's parents' home. Miley was wearing white capris and a yellow Ralph Lauren polo. Her long brown hair was hanging down in bouncy curls. Lilly smiled at her beautiful fiance.

"Thanks for coming Miley." Lilly said after arriving at the door.

"Lilly its dinner with your parents." Miley replied giving Lilly a playful shove. "I mean I am your fiance after all."

"Yeah." smiled Lilly

"Lilly we agreed that we would do this stuff together…you know, to keep up the perfect couple image." Miley replied. "Anyway, I love your family so this is no problem for me."

"I know it's just that Mikayla hated doing this stuff." Lilly said, "My mother just couldn't get pass what happened... you know." Then she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry Miley, forget I said that." she quickly added.

"I already have." Miley replied. "I have gotten quite used to you comparing me to Mikayla."

"Miley…" Lilly began but Miley cut her off. "No Lilly, it really is okay." Miley interrupted. "I'm just looking forward to the day when you finally realize I'm not Mikayla and I never will be… and I'm happy about that." Before Lilly could say another word, Miley opened the door into John and Heather's home.

"Hey…guys we're here." Miley called as she stepped into their home, with Lilly quickly following.

"Miley!" Heather called as she came out of the kitchen. She flung her arms around Miley pulling her into a great big hug as John came into the living room from the den where he had been playing with Evan. "It is so good to see you two back together." Heather said, affectionately still not letting Miley out of the embrace.

"Hey mom." Lilly said, trying to get her mother to let poor Miley out of her tight embrace.

"Oh hey honey." She said finally releasing Miley. "You two are a bit early so dinner is not quite done yet." She turned his attention back to Miley. "You have no idea how glad we are to have you back in our lives Miley." Heather spoke still with a huge smile on her face.

"It's nice to be back as well Mrs. Truscott." Miley replied with an honest smile.

"Oh you can call me Heather, dear, after all we're going to be family now aren't we."

"Yes of course." Miley replied, "Do you need any help in the kitchen, Heather?"

"No, no, it is perfectly fine." Heather said as she ushered the two girls and her husband to towards each other, "Dinner will be done in a minute." and with that she returned to the kitchen.

Miley walked towards Mr. Truscott giving him a hug. "Hi Mr. Truscott… John?." She said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Hello to you to Miley." John said as he hugged her back, "And you can call me whatever makes you most comfortable." John spoke with a heavy laugh, "So how is everything going with you two?"

Lilly knew what he was referring to as she watched her father and Miley end their warm embrace. He was referring to hers and Miley's engagement. "Everything is absolutely perfect." She replied before hugging her father as well.

"Well that's good." Mr. Truscott said, hugging his daughter. "We were just with all that had happened previously and now this sudden engagement..."

"Dad." Lilly groaned. They had already asked them about that a million times."We're just curious that's all." Mr. Truscott said as Lilly pulled out of the embrace.

"John, you have nothing to worry about." Miley spoke up saving Lilly. "After we got back together, we just realized how much we love each other and we couldn't imagine not spending the rest of our lives together ever again."

"Well that is good to hear." Mr. Truscott agreed, "Welcome to the family Miles, we had always hoped you two would get back together."

"Thank you Mr. Truscott." Miley replied smiling."Dinners ready!" Mrs. Truscott yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

John and Heather stood at the doorway in the kitchen, giving them a clear view of their daughter and Miley in the living room, playing Candyland with Lilly's four year old brother Evan. Miley was sitting right beside Evan, a big space between her and Lilly.

"You see John… something is obviously wrong." Heather said. "I've never seen two people who have just recently become engaged look so distance."

"Maybe they're embarrassed about showing affection in front of us." John suggested.

"John, this is the couple that we caught either making love or fooling around at least a hundred times in this very home." Heather said worry evident in her eyes.

"Yeah but that was high school." John said, taking his wife in his arms. "Of course they were more frisky then with their hormones flying everywhere. Hell, do you remember the time we were fooling around in your room with your parents right next door and we didn't even lock the door. High school was about taking chances but marriage is different, it's about love and respect, and about having your own home to get frisky in so you don't have to take those chances."

"It's just not normal John… I don't care what you say." Heather said, still watching her daughter and soon to be daughter in law.

From the corner of her eye, Lilly could see her parents watching her and Miley. She automatically scooted closer to Miley. Slowly she began tracing her fingertips up and down Miley's arm. Miley automatically snuggled into her. "What are you doing?" She asked in a low whisper so only Lilly could hear her.

"My parents are watching us." Lilly lowered her head to whisper in her ear. Miley forced a giggle and pushed her away. "Not in front of Evan." She playfully scolded, returning to the game.

"You see Heather…" John said. "We have nothing to worry about."

"I guess your right." Heather muttered, not quite looking convinced.

* * *

Lilly stepped out of the upstairs bathroom and began to walk down the corridor toward the stairs. As she passed her old bedroom she stopped for a moment remembering all the times her and Miley had shared in there. Opening the door she sat down on her bed. Looking around she suddenly felt sad. She stood up and made her way to her desk across the room. Funmbling through some drawers, she finally found the small box she'd put out of her mind. Opening the little black box she pulled out the ring Miley had given her for her eighteenth birthday. It was a promise ring... one that meant forever... a promise they had both made to one another. Feeling tears forming in her eyes she quickly closed the box and put it back in the drawer. She shouldn't be crying. She didn't deserve to cry... it was her fault. Wiping her tears away she sat back on the bed her and Miley had made love in so many times when things were good. It wasn't suppossed to be like this. She should be marrying Miley in a few months because they truly wanted to be together... but Lilly knew that was never going to happen now. She had destroyed any chance that, that would happen two years. Carefully shutting her bedroom door she made her way back towards the stairs, but stopping at Evan's room after hearing Miley and glanced in. Miley was sitting on Evan's bed, reading him a story as Evan snuggled into her. She leaned against the doorframe and watched them, neither of them acknowledging or noticing her presence. She couldn't help but smile… Miley looked like the perfect mother, reading her son a bedtime story.

"You can't stay away from her, can you?" her father asked in a low whisper behind her.

"Dad…hey, I didn't hear you coming up the stairs." Lilly said in a low whisper as she turned to face her father.

"Of course you didn't…you were to far gone in fantasyland, dreaming of how Miley will be a wonderful mother." John said laughing at his daughters embarrassed expression.

"Yeah." Lilly mumbled knowing she would never get to see Miley being a mother… at least not to their children. She felt her father drape his arm around her shoulders.

"You know how proud I am of you Lilly." He said, "You have truly done well with your life."

"I know dad." Lilly replied, taking one more look at Miley and Evan before heading downstairs with her father.

* * *

Lilly and Miley stepped into the beach house, Miley locking the door behind them before she threw the car keys on the coffee table."Well, I think we convinced your mother and father that we're the perfect couple." Miley said, walking out to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Yeah, thanks for putting up with everything today." Lilly said, following her out to the kitchen.

"If anyone should be thanking someone, it's me, you." Miley said with a smile, "You really have no idea how much what you are doing means to me."

"You are welcome Miles." Lilly replied, sitting up on a counter. There was silence for a few seconds. "Seriously though, you were amazing with them and I have to thank you for that. They have always loved you."

"And I them." Miley replied. "It's a pity though, they will probably hate me after this is all over."

"They could never hate you Miley." Lilly said. "If anything, they'll hate me." laughed Lilly as her gaze connected with Miley's suddenly becoming serious, "You know my mother would not talk to me for months after you and I broke up."

"I had no idea..." Miley stuttered at this new information.

"Yeah." Lilly said talking a deep breath, "I don't think she will ever forgive me for what I did to you either... not that I expected her... or you to. She loved you so much Miley."

"Lilly..."

"I loved you too Miles." Lilly looked up emotion spouting out of her.

Miley just smiled at Lilly as she moved dangerously close. Lilly returned it as they gazed into each other's eyes. There was silence between them... a moment neither had expected. It was almost as if everything in the past hadn't happened... and it was just the two of them. Or at least it was like that until the ringing of Lilly's phone broke that silence. Grabbing her cell phone she jumped down from the counter. "Excuse me." she said before stepping out to the living room she flicked open her phone to see the phone number and she froze. It was Mikayla's number. She was desperate to talk to her because she missed her so much… but Miley…

"Just answer the damn phone Lilly." Miley snapped from behind her. "You know you want to." Miley said sadness pouring from her beautiful blue eyes as she took off towards her room. "Miles… no…" Lily began but it was too late, her bedroom door slammed. Lilly groaned and looked at the number again before switching off the phone, ignoring Mikayla's call again. Grabbing her car keys she let herself out.

"_There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not." - Francois Duc de La Rochefoucauld_

* * *

**I know this chapter is much longer, I just had a lot I needed to put into this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Now let the reviews flow. =]**


	6. Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying this story! It means a lot to me! =] I would have posted this yesterday, but I had my Senior Ball Dance and had no time! But I truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

_Two Days Later-_

Miley and Joannie were sitting at one of the tables outside of Rico's after getting some drinks. Shopping bags surrounded both as they laughed and talked about the baby. "I can't believe how much shopping we just did." Joannie laughed. "Oliver is going kill me when the credit card bill comes in."

"No he won't, especially when he sees all the cute outfits and stuff you got for this little guy." Miley replied, patting Joannie's stomache.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Joannie sighed with happiness.

"They are absolutely adorable." Miley agreed, with a huge grin.

"So how is your situation with Lilly going?" Joannie asked as Miley reeled with her thoughts.

"I don't know Joannie." She replied, knowing only too well that although she was feeling broody, "Sometimes I wonder if I am doing the right thing you know."

"Of course you are Miles." Joannie replied as she took a sip of her water, "You love that business, Lilly knows that."

"I know. It's just she has Mikayla… and I was just starting to be okay with everything. I was finally getting back to normal… and then…"

"And then the other night happened." Joannie finished for the girl.

"I almost kissed her Joannie! Sweet Niblets!" Miley muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "She just makes me feel so… ugh! I hate her! I hate how she still has this hold on me." Miley exclaimed.

"Miley you were in love with the girl for eight years." Joannie said trying to calm the girl down, "It's normal to still have feelings for her."

"I can't believe how stupid I was." Miley rested her cheek against her hand looking off at waves as the crashed against the sands of the beach, "I can't do that to myself again… I can't let her back in."

"You know… back in high school and college, I always envied you and Lilly's relationship." Joannie said. "Miley, that girl was head over heals, tripping on words, in a real love with you."

"Yeah, then she took our relationship and shattered it Joannie." Miley looked up at her best friend, "Breaking me right along with it…"

"I know Miles." Joannie place her hand over Miley's, "But you know you are still in love with her." Joannie stated.

"It doesn't matter Joannie." Miley spoke softly, "She made her decision a long time ago."

"Miley, the things that people in love do to each other they remember, and if they stay together it's not because they forget, it's because they forgive."

Finally feeling a smile come to her face she couldn't help but laugh, "You so totally just quoted a line from Indecent Proposal to me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Miley." replied her friend with a sly grin.

"You so did!" laughed Miley, "Don't even try to deny it."

"Hey!" Joannie smiled lightening the mood, "It was worth a try wasn't it?"

"I guess." Miley replied.

As sad as it was that her friend had quoted her a line from a movie, Miley couldn't help but feel like there was a lot of truth behind said line.

* * *

_Saturday May 28th, an engagement party at Miley's home. A week after the dinner at Lilly's parents home. Two months before the wedding. -_

Lilly stood out on the porch of Miley's beach house, holding a glass of champagne in her hands. She tugged on the collar of her shirt, feeling suffocated as the doubts about this marriage resurfaced in her mind for the millionth time since that night a week ago. Looking out into the ocean, she tried her best to push away the feeling of Oliver's glare she had been getting all night.

She glanced into the house to find Miley standing in the kitchen, surrounded by Lilly's mother, and grandmothers along with Miley's brothers wife, Maddy. She was smiling and giggling… practically glowing with happiness. Lilly's little brother Evan was stuck to Miley's side, watching her adoringly as Miley nonchalantly ran her fingers through his soft blond couldn't help but smile. Lilly watched as Miley's gaze landed on her as she looked out onto the balcony still continuing to talk to their relatives. Her eyes met Miley's and suddenly she began to feel more suffocated.

Oliver stood the corner with his wife, watching Miley. He then glanced at Lilly, who was staring out onto the beach. He walked towards the porch and stepped out onto it.

"Hey Lilly…how are you feeling?" He asked.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Lilly replied, still staring out into the sea. "In less than two months I'm losing my freedom."

"And what a girl to lose it to." Oliver said, also staring out to into the sea. "There are a lot of people would kill to be tied down to Miley… you got lucky… she wants you."

"I guess." Lilly muttered.

"Lilly, if you're having doubts then now is the time to act on them." Oliver said staring his best friend down.

"I'm not having doubts." Lilly lied.

"That's good." Oliver said. "Because the last thing you want to do is hurt Miley again."

"Don't you have your own wife to be worrying about Oliver." Lilly asked, finally facing the man.

"Lilly, we've been best friends since grade school and nothing has ever come between us… not even what happened between you and Miley." Oliver replied. "But if you hurt even one hair on Miley's beautiful head again, then we are done. And if that doesn't stop you then maybe the fact that Joannie will personally kill you might. You know there's a lot of people in this town that feel that same way…including your own mother and father." Oliver said as he began to walk back to the house. Turning around one last time to face Lilly again he spoke. "She chose you Lil… she wants you… and coming from Miley, that's an honor… so start acting like the proud fiancé you should be."

Oliver walked back into the house, leaving Lilly stunned and alone on the balcony again; feeling more suffocated and panicked than ever before.

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" Miley asked as she walked into her old bedroom.

Lilly couldn't help but smile a little as the brunette she had been lost in thought all night about had entered the room. Turning to face the girl she had once loved to the moon and back, Lilly noticed how the light from the night sky laid across Miley's face just perfectly. She was absolutely gorgeous… she always had been.

"I just needed to get away." she replied.

"Oh." Miley's eyes suddenly became that dark, cloudy, blue that Lilly had become accustomed to this past week.

Knowing the pain in Miley's eyes were once again caused by herself, Lilly felt the urge to run. Closing her eyes momentarily as she shook her thoughts away just as quickly as they had come.

"Miley…" Lilly started talking but stopped once she heard the music playing downstairs.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

"It's our song." Miley said softly as her stare became so intense Lilly could feel it burngin a hole straight through her heart.

"Yeah… it is." Lilly stuttered out as her gaze became just as fierce as Miley's.

_Now nothing can take you away from me we've been down that road before _

_But that's over now _

_You keep me coming back for more_

"Lilly."

"Yeah Miles?"

"You look gorgeous tonight." Miley could feel herself doing it again... letting Lilly get to close to her again.

_Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven _

Lilly smiled as she began moving closer to Miley. She knew she should not be doing this. It was not fair to Miley. She wanted to stop, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Before she knew what was happening, she had Miley pinned on the bed beneath them. Looking down at her fiance, their eyes locked. Their breathing began to become faster as they both began to realize what was happening. Miley licked her lips, bringing Lilly's attention to her lips. They slowly moved their heads towards each other, until Lilly saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a plastered up hole in Miley's wall.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone _

_Who will turn your world around _

_Bring you up when you're feeling down_

Lilly quickly pulled away from Miley. "We ugh… we better get going." she said, climbing off of Miley.

"Okay." Miley muttered, confused by what just happened. Until it hit her, Lilly still loved Mikayla, and she always would… there was no denying it and Miley once again felt her heart break all over again as she watched Lilly pace her room.

"I am sorry Lilly." Miley felt her voice cracking, "I know you don't want to hurt Mikayla… and either do I."

Lilly froze immediately at the mention of her ex's name. If there was one thing Lilly Truscott was really good at doing her whole life, it would be saying the wrong thing at just the perfect time. And once again this fact would be put into action and proven.

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me there's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

"Why not?" Lilly grumbled looking up at Miley, "She did it to you."

The next thing Lilly knew she was holding her hand to her cheek, with a very angry Miley Stewart glaring at her.

"Why Lilly… why did you have to say that."

"Miley… I didn't mean to… I…"

"Just shut the fuck up Lilly." Miley yelled.

_I've been waiting for so long _

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

Lilly just watched as the girl in front of her did her best to fight back her tears. Mentally scolding herself for once again causing this girl pain, she could feel her face start to burn. "Fuck!" Lilly did not know what to do. As Miley yelled those last words at her, she felt herself suddenly caught up in a memory she had tried so hard to forget.

* * *

_"Five damn years Lilly!" _

_The twenty year old Miley Stewart screamed at a now extremely guilty and sad looking Lilly Truscott._

_"Five years and you threw it all away for one damn thing!" **Miley chucked a picture of them across the room making a hole in the wall**, causing Lilly to close her eyes as she tried to fight back the tears. _

_"I am sorry alright! But Miles please don't do this!" _

_"**Shut the fuck up Lilly**! You have no right to tell me what to do anymore!"_

_"Miley I am sorry! I fucked up alright!"_

_"You fucked up alright! Again, and again, and again!" _

_Lilly's eyes met Miley's for a moment in an intense stare, the look in Miley's eyes was like nothing Lilly had ever seen before. Absolute and pure hatred filled the once most loving eyes Lilly had ever seen. "Miles…"_

_"Don't you dare "Miles" me!" _

_"Come on… Miley…"_

_"How long."_

_"What do you mean?" Lilly asked hesitantly_

_"Don't do that Lilly, you know what I am talking about!" barked Miley, "How long have you been fucking her behind my back!"_

_Lilly felt sick. She knew she had to tell her. It was only fair… Looking down at the carpet she finally spoke, "Two months give or take a few days."_

_Lilly watched from a slight distance as Miley Ray Stewart broke, her best friend, her girlfriend, her soon to be ex to both, … fell apart, her entire being just shattering right in front of her. Miley slowly sat down on the bed as if she were defeated._

_"Lilly… how… why?" Miley looked up so desperate to understand how this girl she loved so much could have truly done this to her._

_"I never see you anymore Miley." Lilly spoke as she cried… for herself, for Miley, for everything the two had built together the past five years of their relationship, for the friendship she had just killed, but mostly for destroying the one girl she loved with everything she had in her. "Between Hannah and Med School its like you never have time for me anymore!"_

_"And she does…"_

_"I guess you could say that." Lilly spoke wishing she could just die right then and there._

_"I was doing all of that for us Lilly. I loved you" cried Miley as fresh tears began to pour, "You are my whole life Lilly… I just wanted to be able to give you a normal life one day!" Miley looked up at Lilly with saddest eyes Lilly had ever witnessed._

_"I am so sorry Miley. I never wanted this to happen… it just did." Lilly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Miley I know there is no excuse for what I did. I hate myself everyday for what I did... but I want to fix this! Please! I love you!"_

_"You do not love me! Please don't say that anymore Lilly!" Miley cried pleading with the girl._

_Lilly felt like shit. She had never meant for this to happen. "But I do…" _

_"If you loved me… you would not have done this to me." Miley stood her ground._

_"I'm sorry Miley!" Lilly wanted to run, but she held her ground not wanting to give up._

_"Do you have feelings for her Lilly?" Miley asked through clenched teeth._

_"Miley..."_

_"I want the truth Lilly!"_

_"Fine! If that's what you want to hear then fine! I like her… but I love you Miley! I am in love with you!"_

_"I hope she was worth it."_

_"Miley…"_

_"Save it Lilly." Miley's eyes were now filled with absolute defeat, "I gave you everything Lilly… I trusted you so much." _

_"I know Miley."_

_"I hate you Lilly." Miley's whole demeanor had changed, "You and me... we are done."_

_"Miley please… you don't."_

_"I hope she makes you happy Lilly."_

_Lilly looked Miley in the eyes unable to truly believe this was all happening until she saw the look in her now ex girlfriends eyes. Just true and absolute emptiness. Lilly had broke everything… all for one thing. With that she left._

* * *

Shaking that memory away, Lilly suddenly felt like she could not breath. This room, this house was suffocating her once again. Taking one last look at Miley, Lilly did what she had done best these last two years. She left.

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad _

_Yeah, I'll be standing there by you _

_"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are." - Captain Corelli's Mandolin_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know how you are feeling about it so far! =]


	7. Where I Stood

**Author's Note: Seriously I am so incredibly happy you all are enjoying this! I have so much I want to do with this story and I just hope you guys keep tagging along throughout!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

_Three Days After The Engagement Party-_

Lilly lay asleep on her bed, her body spread all over. Her alarm clock read 1:22 a.m. The past two nights she had worked all day shifts at the firehouse as to avoid talking to Miley. She had gotten home around midnight and had only been asleep for a little over an hour when suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. She rolled over on the bed to grab the phone off her nightstand. Struggling to open her eyes to read caller id, she made out Mikayla's name. Groaning, she switched off the phone before rolling over on her side to try and sleep again.

* * *

_Eight Hours Later-_

Miley sat in her office at her fathers record company, trying to concentrate on her work but all she could think about was that almost kiss. Did this mean that Lilly wanted her… not Mikayla? Shaking her head she refused to do this to herself, she knew Lilly would never love her again. In fact, she began to wonder if she ever really did love her. Without out realizing, Miley had begun crying her. She only noticed when she saw the tear stained papers that were sitting before her, waiting to be signed. "How pathetic am I?" She asked herself, trying to clean up the mess her tears had made. But the tears continued to come. She was so distracted trying to stop herself crying that she did not hear or see Oliver entering her office until he spoke."Miley, what's wrong?" He asked, stepping towards her, his voice filled with concern. "What the hell has she done now?"

Within seconds Miley felt Oliver's arms wrapped around her as the tears continued to fall. "What makes you think this is Lilly's fault?" Miley asked. "I could have been thinking about my father."

"Miley, I wasn't born yesterday." Oliver said as he continued to hold a sobbing Miley. "I know Lilly's my best friend and all but I know that if you're crying, it's probably her fault."

"It's not really her fault." Miley replied, the tears slowly beginning to stop. Her face was snuggled into Oliver's chest so her voice was subdued. She could hear and feel his heartbeat. "We almost kissed the other night."

"That should be a good thing, shouldn't it?" He asked, looking down at his friend slightly confused.

"Not when she still loves Mikayla." Miley replied, the tears slowly began to fall once again.

"Miley… are you sure you want to keep doing this? He asked, "There has got to be another way…"

"There isn't Oliver… trust me I have checked into it." Miley sighed to herself.

* * *

Lilly stepped off the elevator and headed towards Miley's office. She was about to open the door when she already found it ajar. She could hear Miley and another person talking inside the office. Pushing the door slightly open she saw Miley in Oliver's arms, crying as Oliver did his best to comfort her. She knew that she should either make her presence known or leave, but at that moment she couldn't find the will to move or speak. She had never seen Miley acting like this before. Instead she stood and watched the girl being comforted by her best friend.

* * *

"Why do I do this to myself?" Miley cried. "What made me even think that I could do this? I thought I had finally convinced myself that I was over her… that I didn't love her anymore. I convinced myself that I hated her for what she did… but the other night when we almost kissed I realized that I still lover her and I always will… and I hate myself for it. Why do I have to love her Oliver? Why?"

"I don't know Miles, I really don't know." Oliver replied, kissing the top of her head.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I find someone like you. I want to be happy again Oliver… I don't even know if I remember what happy is." Miley continued sobbing into her friends felt the tears building in his own eyes, waiting to escape.

"I wish you could too Miley. Things will get easier, I promise Miley. One day you will find someone who truly loves you for you and will make you happier than you have ever been." Miley continued to cry on Oliver.

Lilly finally found the strength to leave, a lump forming in her throat. She felt like a first class jerk and she knew what she had to do. She was going to start acting like the fiance Miley clearly deserved. And she was going to start immediately.

* * *

_The Next Morning-_

Lill sat on her bed at her apartment thinking about what she had witnessed the other morning. She picked up the photo of her and Miley at their high school graduation and stared at it. She just wanted to make her happy. She hated to hurting Miley. That was the reason she kept her affair with Mikayla a secret for so long before Miley walked in on them one night. She was trying to protect her feelings but that night… when she walked in on them… she knew that hiding the truth hurt her more than honesty ever could. She would never forget the look on her face, she had never saw Miley look so hurt and defeated before… that was until she walked in on her and Oliver in her office. That's why she was trying to make her happy again by being the perfect fiance. She had caused her this pain and she was trying to fix it but she could not unless she committed to her the way she knew Miley secretly still wanted her to. Lilly wasn't sure if she could though. She knew that she loved spending time with her… and lately, she couldn't stop thinking about her. But Miley was still juggling med school and Hannah. Now she could add running her late fathers business to that list. And even though she had feelings for her… she wasn't sure what she was feeling just yet…whether it was just friendship, lust… or love. But she knew she had to be sure of her feelings if she was going to give in and act on them, because she couldn't risk breaking her heart again by going back to Mikayla after she had once again committed herself to Miley. So until she worked out her feelings… she would have to respect Miley's feelings and give herself to Miley one hundred percent until she knew for sure what it was that she wanted out of this.

* * *

Miley stood in the kitchen of her beach house, taking a sip of her water. She had just come back from a run and was wearing a pair of yellow and black Nike shorts, with a black Nike tee shirt. Her long brown hair was hanging up in a loose ponytail. Placing her water bottle on the table, suddenly the doorbell rang. Making her way across the living room to the front door she opened it to reveal Lilly. "Oh it's you." Miley immediately went to shut the door in the blond girls face but Lilly held the door open.

Walking away from the door, Miley felt Lilly put out her arm to catch her elbow, forcing Miley to spin around to face her. "So that's all you have to say to me?" She asked, looking into Miley's eyes as she released her grip on her arm.

"Oops… sorry, I forgot." Miley apologized. "How is Mikayla doing these days?" Miley began to walk away until Lilly took a hold of her elbow again, spinning her around to face her once again.

"Don't you think we should talk?" Lilly asked, looking into Miley's eyes.

"About what?" Miley asked, playing innocent.

"About the other night." Lilly replied.

Miley continued to look innocent and confused.

"For God sake Miles!" her voice was raised. Realizing what she had done, she lowered her voice again to an almost whisper. "We almost… kissed… again."

"So?" Miley asked, trying to remain cool.

"So are you just going to act like it never happened?" Lilly asked.

"Well you still having feelings for Mikayla, don't you?" Miley asked.

"Of course I do." Lilly replied, not wanting to lie to Miley, but knowing she was once again breaking Miley's heart by saying that.

"Well then it was obvious that night was just a slip so we should forget about it." Miley replied, trying her hardest to remain cool and unemotional.

"It was just a slip?" Lilly repeated, as if she didn't believe it.

"Yes." Miley replied.

"Well if we slipped once then what's to say it won't happen again?" Lilly asked.

"Because we'll never be in the same situation we were in last night." Miley replied as she pulled her elbow out of Lilly's grasp. "Now I have to go… I have a Hannah meeting at nine and it's seven thirty, I have to shower and get ready, I don't want to be late."

"Why do you always have to do this?" Lilly snapped with frustration.

"Do what?" Miley asked. "Do this… put up a wall every time I try to make a connection?" Lilly muttered.

Miley wrapped her arms around herself. "Because it's the only way I can stop myself from getting hurt again."

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" Lilly asked feeling her heart suddenly ache.

"I don't just think that Lilly, I know it." Miley replied. "Every time I don't know where you are, I can't help wondering whether you're with her." She was referring to Mikayla.

"I've stopped seeing her Miley… you have to believe me." Lilly pleaded. It was true. Her and Mikayla had been broke up for almost two months now. Plus she had been ignoring Mikayla's calls and had stayed away from her altogether.

"But you'll still hurt me." Miley replied. "Because when this is all over… you'll be walking out… leaving me again. So if I put up walls Lilly …that's just to stop me from letting you in because if I let you in, I'm not going be able to let you out at the end of this."

"If you don't let me in at some point Miley… I don't think we'll even survive these next few months, yet alone a year together." Lilly said. "Miley I want to make this work… but how can I do that when you won't let me in?"

"You know Lilly, pretty how much the same way you did when you went behind my back for those two months. You know you'd still probably be going behind my back today, with me thinking you still loved me, completely oblivious to everything that was going on, if I had not walked in on you two that night." Miley replied with a cynical laugh, "Sometimes I wonder if you really ever did love me."

"I never denied loving you once Miley!" Lilly finally yelled her emotions finally taking over, "I have always loved you Miley… and I always will!"

Miley turned to face her. "Yeah, but you're not in love with me, are you?" She asked. Lilly stayed silent. "I didn't think so." Miley stated before going up the stairs to her bedroom, closing her door behind her.

Lilly just stood there for a moment feeling empty. Why had she not answered Miley when she said that? Feeling the tears forming in her eyes as she felt her heart shattering Lilly began to feel angry. No matter what she ever did or said, she would never be enough for Miley anymore. Letting herself out once again she headed off on a familiar route.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Mikayla called, stumbling towards the front door, still half asleep as she pulled on her silk robe looking at the clock reading seven forty five a.m. She pulled open the door to find Lilly leaning against the doorframe. "Lilly… I have been calling…"

Lilly didn't say anything. She just pulled the girl close and lifted her into her arms as she kissed her passionately. Their lips never broke contact as Lilly pushed them into the house kicking the door shut as they began making their way into the bedroom.

"_It is a curious sensation: the sort of pain that goes mercifully beyond our powers of feeling. When your heart is broken, your boats are burned: nothing matters any more. It is the end of happiness and the beginning of peace." - George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

**So another chapter down! Yay me! I hope you guys are not to mad at me! hehe Let the reviews flow! =]**


	8. We Belong Together

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Seriously I am so incredibly happy you all are enjoying this! I have so much I want to do with this story and I just hope you guys keep tagging along throughout!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Lilly Truscott sat on her couch watching an old episode from season one of One Tree Hill. You know the one where Brooke finds out that Lucas cheated on her with her best friend Peyton? It hit a little to close to home for Lilly, but it was still her favorite show nonetheless. She wasn't dressed yet, just wearing an old soccer sweatshirt with a pair of Nike pink and blue shorts, she was watching all the sad episodes of television shows she owned. On top of that, she had already gone through two pints of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Simply put her heart felt broken. As she sat there, she still couldn't believe what she had done. She had once again ruined everything. Miley was going to hate her even more now, and she would probably want to end this sham of a marriage. Not only that, but she had brought Mikayla back into the mess.

Getting up to grab a Pepsi can from her fridge, she began remembering hers and Miley's first real date, when she had taken Miley to the four star rated Couture's Cafe.

* * *

_Lilly, that was absolutely perfect." Miley said, after finishing her meal. "You didn't have to do this for me, but thank you for tonight."_

_However, Lilly wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the bill._

_"Lilly, are you okay?" Miley asked, finally looked at her._

_"Ugh Miles, do you think you could lend me twenty dollars?" she asked, blushing. "I don't have enough money on me to pay the bill."_

* * *

Lately Lilly had felt herself living in the past of all these memories of her and Miley all to often. Whether or not she had wanted to, she was remembering why she had fell in love with Miley in high school. After grabbing her soda, she made her way out to her balcony. Closing her eyes she felt herself going back to the night she had first kissed Miley.

* * *

_Lilly and Miley were sitting on the beach outside of Miley's home, looking at the stars in the night sky._

_"You look so beautiful right now." Lilly said as causing her girlfriend to blush. She reached out and took Miley's hand in hers. "You know I love you Miley."_

_"I know you do." Miley grinned, "I love you too Lilly."_

_There was silence for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity to the both of them. Then Lilly leaned over placing a hand on Miley's hip._

_"Miley… I'm going kiss you." she said, staring into Miley's eyes that were growing wider by the second. "I'm going to count to five, and if you want stop me, this is your chance." Slowly bringing her other hand up to Miley's face cupping the girls cheek, she began to count. "One…two…three…" Slowly her face moved towards Miley's until their lips were nearly touching. Miley could feel her breath on her and began to shiver with anticipation. "…Four…five." Slowly and gently, Lilly pressed her lips against Miley's. Slowly, she pulled away and rested her forehead against Miley's forehead, her hands still cupping her face. She rubbed her nose against hers. _

_"You didn't stop me." she said breathlessly._

_"I didn't want you to stop." Miley replied breathlessly as her right hand slowly moved up Lilly's body to stroke her cheek before she pressed her lips against Lilly's, gentle at first before growing more passionate as the seconds passed._

* * *

She just couldn't get Miley out of her mind. She had once again messed things up with the only girl she could ever truly see herself marrying… the girl she was still in love with… the same girl that as of yesterday morning, she realized she always would be. As hard as it was for her to admit, she, Lilly Truscott, was still madly in love with the same girl who had stolen her heart eight years ago, and had never given it back.

Her cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She answered it. "Hello."

"What the hell have you done now Lilly?" Oliver barked.

"You don't want to know." Lilly muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"We can fix this." Oliver said as he began throwing ideas around in his head.

"Oliver I really screwed up this time." Lilly grumbled.

"Lilly what did you do?" Oliver asked, "Actually don't tell me, I really don't want to know." Lilly heard her best friend take a deep breath on the other line.

"I love her Oliver." she blurted out.

"I know you do Lilly." Oliver smiled over the phone as his friend finally admitted what he had known for some time now, "Otherwise you never would have agreed to this marriage deal, you and I both know that."

"I have no idea how to fix this." Lilly said softly.

"Look Lilly," Oliver began "Love is more than just a bunch of feelings, it's an ability. And sometimes in order to make it work you need to be unselfish. You have to love under the best and worst conditions. You can't just pick and choose. You're not perfect Lil, and let me save you the suspense, Miley, she isn't perfect either. But you see, the thing is you're perfect for each other. Lilly, what is it that you told me when Joannie and I started dating… "Love is friendship on fire." yeah that's it."

"I am shocked Olly." Lilly joked as she smiled on the other end. Oliver had truly grown up a lot since he and Joannie started dating, and she was very impressed. "I mean for you being a divorce lawyer I had no idea that you were really secretly pushing for love after all." Lilly said as she began laughing

"Yes, and yet I got married. It's the triumph of hope over experience." Oliver laughed along with his best friend.

"Alright, so what's your advice then Oliver?" Lilly finally asked.

"Honestly you both just need to get your heads out of your asses." Oliver stated.

"Thank you for that great advice Olly, but that's not exactly what I was asking." Lilly laughed at her friends comment, "How do I make things better with Miley oh Great Love Guru?"

"Flowers!" Oliver yelled a little too loud over the phone as he was making his way through the city streets to his office. "That always helps."

"Yeah maybe…"

However, Lilly wasn't so sure… but she knew that Oliver could not find out the truth.

* * *

Joannie came back from her coffee break to find a beautiful flower arrangement sitting on her desk for Miley. She lifted the arrangement and took it into Miley's office.

"Hey Miley… it looks like Lilly has been asking Oliver for some advice." Joannie said, showing Miley the flowers. Miley was forced to look up from her paperwork.

"Oliver is convinced that flowers fix everything." Joannie laughed.

"Somehow, I don't think flowers can fix this." Miley sighed.

Joannie's eyes were filled with concern. But she knew that if Miley wanted to tell her what was wrong she would. She just had to wait until she was ready to talk about whatever happened.

* * *

Lilly walked towards Joannie's desk, nervous as hell as she tugged on her shirt collar. She was wearing her favorite A&F Emma boot cut jeans, with a light pink A&F Classic Sophia button up shirt.

"Um, hey Joannie." she muttered looked up to see Lilly standing in front of her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come crawling." Lilly hung her head in shame. She knew that Joannie never really forgave her for breaking Miley's heart the first time. She knew that Joannie was extremely loyal to Miley and only tolerated her and Mikayla because she was Oliver's best friend.

"Joannie, I just want to talk to Miley." Lilly finally spoke.

"Fine." Joannie muttered. She pressed the intercom button into Miley's office. "Miley, sweetie… Lilly is here." It took a few minutes for Miley to reply as she tried to compose herself. "Send her in." She finally said.

"You can go in." Joannie replied waving her off.

"Thanks." Lilly replied before heading into the office. As she stepped into the office, she found Miley sitting behind her desk, her face showing no emotion. She looked like she was about to close a business deal… not try to save her and Lilly's relationship. She could see the arrangement of flowers on her desk.

"I see you got the flowers." Lilly said softly as she sat down in the chair across from Miley's desk, opposite of Miley.

Miley just twirled a pen between her left index finger and her right index finger, never breaking eye contact with Lilly. After a few seconds, which seemed like forever to Lilly, she put the pen down and clasped her hands together, entwining her fingers.

"I want out of this deal." She replied

Lilly couldn't believe her ears. "No Miley, we can't…we just can't." she protested, a lump forming at her throat.

"Why not?" Miley replied. "Miley, if we don't… then that means you don't get your trust fund." Lilly replied, "You will lose the house… the money… the business…" Lilly was desperate fix this.

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Miley hissed, "I have feelings you know… and you just keep ripping them apart! I can't do it anymore!" Miley yelled frustration evident in her voice, "Nothing and I mean nothing is worth doing this to myself any longer."

"Miley…"

"I saw your jeep at her house Lilly." Miley stated showing absolutely no emotion.

"Miley it's not what you think…" Lilly felt her heart sink.

"Oh so you weren't there fucking her then?" Miley asked coldly as Lilly once again said nothing. "I thought so."

"I just… I meant that we are not together Miley… it was a stupid mistake." Lilly felt the tears burning to fall.

"Oh wow that sounds oddly familiar." Miley replied.

"Not this again." Lilly grumbled.

"Whatever Lilly." Miley said now speaking rather loudly, "I don't get you Truscott, one minute you act like you want to be with me, then the next thing I know you are back in Mikayla's bed." Miley spoke as she felt herself begin to shake, "Well here's some news for you Lilly, you can't have us both."

Lilly didn't say anything. She just sat there frozen as Miley's words sank in.

"Look, if you are going to freak out and run to Mikayla every time you get upset, then this… this whatever is happening between us… never even had a chance." Miley said sadly as she looked at the blank girl in front of her, "I am sorry I ever asked you to do this."

Looking up from the ground Lilly's eyes were filled with so many emotions that Miley could not figure out what the girl was feeling at that moment.

"Miley did you ever think that maybe we could make it work." Lilly barked now visibly upset as she finally found her voice, "That I wasn't just doing you a favor by saying I would marry you… that maybe just maybe I actually wanted to be married to you!?"

"No…" Miley stated flatly, "I'm not going to believe you any more Lilly." Miley said, shaking her head.

"Miley, I love you alright! I am in love with you!" Lilly exclaimed as she stood up from her seat.

"What do I need to do to help prove it to you? Sign a pre nup? Cause I would do that in a hear beat Miles, I am not in this for the money!" Lilly pleaded trying to get her to believe her.

"I want out Lilly." Miley replied, trying to stay strong.

"You're not even trying!" Lilly exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Oh I am trying alright, I'm trying to control myself from smashing that vase of flowers over your head!" Miley cried angrily. "You really don't have any idea how much you hurt me, do you? I thought the first time you left me for Mikayla that I couldn't go on living but Oliver and Joannie and Maddy and Jackson, they were all there for me. And then, when you told me you left her for me, I thought maybe just maybe you finally realized that I was the one you really loved, but you hadn't. You ran straight back to Mikayla. If you truly loved me Lilly you would not keep hurting me like this! So stop alright! Just stop telling me you love me when you continuously make it so obvious that you don't! " Miley yelled as she used her arm to push the flowers off her desk causing Lilly to have to move out of the way of the shattering glass. " So please Lilly, tell me why I should even bother trying to save this… this sham of a marriage?"

Lilly looked at Miley; her cool business demeanor was now in shreds. She was struggling to hold back the tears. Lilly hated herself for the mess she had created… all the pain she had caused everyone she cared about. She owed it to her to try and make this marriage work.

"What about your reputation Miley?" she asked as a last ditch attempt.

"What about it?" Miley snapped.

"Miley I know how hard you worked gaining the respect of every person in this damn town." Lilly replied. "Do you really want to destroy all of that by pointing out your soon to be marriage was a sham, only built around lies and money?"

Miley didn't know what to say…what Lilly said was right. She had worked extremely hard building up her reputation in this town. Everyone adored her and respected her. She was stuck in her own thoughts.

"Look Miley, I know you hate me and you have every right to do so." Lilly said. "I am a bitch… a jackass, hell… if you wanted to call Joannie in here to kick my ass then I'd let you because I deserve it. But we can still make this marriage work… I know we can but I can't do it by myself. So what do you say? Can we give this marriage another try?"

"Lilly, half the town is probably gossiping about you and Mikayla as we speak." Miley said.

"No one saw me go there Miley." Lilly said. "No one will know."

"Except me." Miley replied.

"Miley, I know I screwed up but I was scared alright… I didn't want to hurt you again, but that is exactly what I ended up doing." Lilly replied looking at the wooden floors beneath her feet. "Miley I want to be a better person... you make me want to be a better person."

After what seemed like forever, Miley finally looked at Lilly.

"If we stay together… it will not be a marriage,… it will be a business arrangement." She said, slowly regaining her cool business demeanor.

"What?" Lilly asked, confused.

"It wouldn't be a marriage because love would need to be involved and I don't think I could ever love you again, not after all this." Miley replied. "We'll stay together for 1 year, acting like the perfect couple in public but as business associates between closed doors in separate bedrooms. At the end of the year, I will give you the two million I promised you, and then this will be done."

"So that's it? We just fake this marriage for a year?" Lilly asked.

"There is one condition… you have to stay away from Mikayla." Miley replied. "This town is small and if you continue to sneak around to see her then sooner or later someone will find out and I will become the town joke."

"You would not have even had to ask." Lilly replied.

"I guess we have deal then." Miley replied, offering her hand to shake on it.

"I guess we do Miles." Lilly replied happily shaking her hand as she stood up. "Oh and Miley." Lilly began.

"Yeah Lilly?"

"I'm not giving up on you." Lilly stated a smile from ear to ear, "I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you Miley. I was stupid enough to let you go once, but I won't make that same mistake again."

"No one thinks we can make this work you know." Miley stated looking straight at Lilly.

"Nobody thinks it will work?" Lilly smiled, "Miles, you just described every great success story.

With that she left Miley's office and walked past Joannie, not even acknowledging her. As soon as she stepped into the elevator, her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the name appearing on the screen. It was Mikayla's. Keeping to her promise to Miley, she switched off the phone, not taking the call.

"_Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love." - Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter more! No more anger towards Lilly... atleast for now... =p haha Let the reviews flow!**


	9. Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note: So as my high school graduation is approaching I have become very busy with things which is why I posted two chapters for you guys the other night because I knew that I was not going to have time to get this up for yesterday. I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter and also just so you all know, I changed the first chapter slightly so it can fit the direction I now want the story to go! Don't hate me. =] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

_April 8th__, Three Months exactly until the wedding. -_

Lilly sat at her kitchen table, holding a phone between her shoulder and ear, while busily writing down things she was going to need on a notepad. She was wearing a pair of grey and navy blue A&F sweatpants and a tight navy blue tee-shirt.

"Yes, that's right." she said. "I want them delivered every hour. Yes, in those colors. Thanks you." she hung up the phone and slid off the stool. She walked out of her kitchen, grabbing her keys off the stand in the hall, and made her way to her the front door.

* * *

Miley, Joannie, Maddy, and a sales associate were standing in a Pricilla of Boston, as Miley tried on wedding dresses. Maddy was holding her and Jackson's six month old daughter, Marne, in her arms as Joannie looked at the many different selections in a book. She spun around to face Miley and Maddy. "What do you think?" She asked pointing at a selection from the Melissa Sweet section. "Now, give me your honest opinion Miles."

"I think it's nice." Miley said faking a smile as to not upset her very pregnant friend.

"Please, it's not Miley at all." Maddy said. "I'm sure Lilly would rather see you in something like this." Maddy flipped through the pages and back to the Platinum selections pointing to a Silk Satin strapless A-line gown with hidden pockets and contrasting obi belt encrusted with cut crystals and rhinestones in a floral pattern with a full length sash & bow.

"I don't think so." Joannie said, becoming annoyed with Maddy, causing Miley laughed at her very hormonal friend.

"Actually, that does look like something I would like." Miley said carefully.

"Would you like me to get it for you to try it on Ms. Stewart?" asked the woman from the store, "It is available in Ivory/Windsor Blue, White/Windsor Blue, White/White and Ivory/Ivory."

"I'd like to try the Ivory/Ivory one." Miley answered smiling at the older woman before returning to her friends and their conversation, as the woman went off to retrieve the dress.

"So when is that little guy due?" Maddy asked Joannie.

"In about four months." Joannie said, still looking through the book. "His due date is August tenth."

"Wow." Maddy said as she placed Marne back in her baby seat. "You and Oliver must be really excited." Maddy said smiling.

"Actually he is a nervous wreck." Joannie said laughing, "Every time I simply say his name, he is jumping up and grabbing the suitcase packed for the hospital."

"Jackson was the same way with me, when I was pregnant with Marne." Maddy laughed, "It must be a guy thing." All the girls laughed at this.

"So Miley, how are things going with you and Lilly?" Maddy asked.

"Things are going great." Miley replied. "I mean, we had a few rocky moments but they seemed to have faded away and now it's just…well, you know."

"Well you do look happier." Joannie said.

"I am happier." Miley reassured her friend. It was the truth. At least now, over the least few weeks, they had been getting along with each other. Lilly hadn't even mentioned Mikayla in a while.

"Ooh!" Joannie muttered, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my God Joannie, are you okay?" Miley asked, dropping down to her.

"Of course I am… it's just the baby kicking." She grabbed Miley's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Here… feel the baby."

Miley's eyes lit up with happiness as she felt the baby kick. It was unbelievable. Her friend was actually experiencing this. Joannie actually had a person inside her, waiting to be brought into the world. It all finally felt real. Miley could feel tears forming in her eyes."

Just think Miley… this could be you one day." Joannie said.

"Yeah." Miley sighed, her tears joy of in her eyes soon changing to tears sadness.

* * *

Miley opened the front door of Joannie and Oliver's house holding bags and bags of baby stuff Joannie had asked her to drop off, when suddenly Oliver came sliding out of the hallways that leads into the living, very much like Tom Cruise had done in Risky Business. Oliver stood before her, wearing only his black boxers and a short sleeved black button down shit with the buttons open. "Hey baby…" He purred before his eyes fell on Miley.

"Nice boxers Olly." Miley laughed as she stepped past him into the house.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, as he attempted to cover himself up. "I thought you were Joannie!"

"Joannie and Maddy are still out shopping for some last minute baby stuff and she asked me drop off some of the things we got earlier." Miley laughed at her friend.

"Oh, alright just let me ugh… get covered." he muttered as his face burned red.

As they made their way out to Miley's car, Oliver began talking.

"So ugh... what you saw back there..."

"Don't worry Oliver, your secret is safe with me." Miley laughed.

"Alright good." the boy said relaxing finally. "So you and Lilly seem to be getting along rather well lately."

"Oliver, she told me she loved me."

"That's great Miles!" Oliver exclaimed, as he grabbed some bags out of Miley's backseat. "That is great… isn't it?" he asked after seeing the look on the girls face.

"Is it?" Miley asked as she grabbed the last few bags and hit the lock button on her keychain.

"Miley, this is what you wanted." Oliver said as he opened the house door.

"I know but now…" Miley began. "How can I know if she really means it this time. 'Cause the first time she uttered those words to me… she ending up running off with Mikayla. I believed her then… why should I believe her now?"

"Because she's different now Mile's… she's learned from her mistakes… and trust me, Mikalya was a big mistake." Oliver replied. "Miley, you have got to open your heart again… and trust her."

"I want to trust her Oliver. I really do… but I don't want to get hurt again either." Miley said.

"Miley, when you fall in love… you have to take the risk of getting hurt. It is a fact of life. Nothing is ever one hundred percent guaranteed but I think the benefits of love totally outweigh the risks." Oliver said as the two sat down on the living room couch.

"You're right." Miley grumbled. "I want to be with her Oliver but… I spent so much time hating her for what she did to me, I don't know if I can just open up and let myself love her again. It just scares me to much…"

"Just do whatever feels right then Miley." Oliver said. "Don't rush anything."

"I guess." Miley agreed.

"And talk to Lilly about how you are feeling." Oliver said. "She needs to know Miles. I know she messed around with you long enough, but do you really want do the same to her?"

"No I do not Oliver… I'll talk to her." Miley said, standing up. Oliver stood up too. "Thanks Oliver… what would I do without you and your great advice?" she smiled as she embraced him in a hug.

"You'd have to go to a shrink." Oliver replied as he held Miley in his arms.

"That's for sure." she laughed.

"I am always here for you Miley, you know that." Oliver said honestly.

"I know Oliver." Miley replied before making her way out.

* * *

Miley walked into the beach house to find Lilly standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Lilly, what are you doing?" Miley asked, throwing her car keys on the coffee table, before making her way towards the kitchen. "I thought you had to work tonight?"

"I was supposed to." Lilly replied. "But I talked to Chief O'Brady and told him that I wanted to do something special for you tonight and that I needed the day off."

"Oh." Miley smiled, "And how did that go over?"

"He suggested that I make you dinner." Lilly answered laughing as she did her best Vanna White impression, pointing towards the stove.

"Oh." Miley smiled as she glanced out onto the porch. The table was already set up, surrounded by candles.

"So where were you?" Lilly asked. "I thought you were supposed to get back from the office awhile ago."

"What?" Miley asked, suddenly turning her attention away from the porch and back to Lilly.

"Where did you go this evening?" Lilly asked again. "Did you have to stay late at the office?"

"Um… no, I had to drop some stuff off at Oliver and Joannie's house for the baby." Miley replied. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Nope… I got it covered." Lilly replied as she stepped towards Miley, she wrapped his arms around Miley's waist. "I'm making all your favorites."

"Oh really?" Miley teased, trying to put herself at ease in Lilly's arms.

"Yep… I'm making a salad for starters, lemon pepper chicken, with garlic mashed potatoes and a rice medley for the main meal and…" She paused as her eyes locked on Miley's lips.

"And for desert?" Miley asked, feeling herself melt into Lilly.

"For desert I have chocolate covered strawberries." Lilly whispered with a husky, seductive voice in Miley's ear, causing a shiver to go down Miley's spine before she finally released her arms from Miley's waist.

Miley unknowingly let out a sigh as she felt Lilly let her go.

"You hate the idea of us staying here to eat, don't you?" Lilly said her eyes becoming sad.

"No, of course not." Miley reassured her. "I'm just surprised."

"Damn!" Lilly muttered. "I just wanted to make tonight special… and you know, spend some time alone with you."

"It is special." Miley now wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck. "Really, I love it. It will be like our own little restaurant and we don't even have to step outside the door."

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yes really." Miley smiled at the nervous blond before her.

"Well then… Welcome to Chez Lilly." Lilly replied with a grin as she kissed Miley's cheek, "Now… if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on dinner."

"Of course." Miley replied as reveled in the soft kiss that Lilly's lips had just left upon her cheek. "Now, do I have time to get ready before your masterpiece?"

"Yeah, of course." Lilly replied. "I'll be waiting Ms. Stewart."

"Okay, well, I am going to go and take a bath and leave you to slave over the stove." Miley said with a huge grin before heading into the bathroom. "Oh and Lilly the water is boiling over."

"Shit!" Lilly cried, grabbing the pot off the stove as Miley laughed.

* * *

Miley sat at the table on the balcony, facing Lilly as the candlelight lit up her face, making her dazzling blue eyes sparkle. Miley was wearing a simple white sundress, her long brown hair was hanging down on loose bouncy curls. Lilly was dressed in a pair of khaki's with a button up dark blue shirt. I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis played in the background as Lilly reached across the table and took a hold of Miley's hand as she gazed into her eyes. Her thumbs gently caressed her hand. "I hope that my culinary skills didn't ruin tonight." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" Miley asked. "This food was amazing. If I didn't see you cooking this food by yourself, I would have been convinced that you ordered this food from a restaurant."

"Really?" Lilly grinned from ear to ear.

"Really." Miley stated, "Oh gosh, I just realized that I never thanked you for the flowers!" Miley said. "They were so beautiful. You had all the women at the record company wishing they were gay." Miley laughed.

"So you liked them then?" Lilly asked, her thumb still caressing Miley's hand.

"I loved them." Miley replied. "You remembered that tulips were my favorite flower."

"Of course I did!" Lilly exclaimed. "Miles I remember everything about you. You are a pretty hard person to forget you know."

"Thank you for everything you have done today Lilly." Miley said honestly, "You really did not have to."

"You do not need to thank me, I only wanted to please you… and make everyone in the building realize how much I love you." Lilly replied. "Plus I told you I was not giving up on you Miles, so yes I did have to." the blond smiled wide.

"Oh, well they certainly realize that now… especially after every bouquet was delivered on the hour every hour." Miley said.

"Was it too much?" Lilly asked.

"Let's just say that there was a lot of jealous women in the building because I have such a romantic yet, slightly crazy fiance." Miley replied, smiling.

"Good." Lilly laughed.

"So, now that dinner is over." Lilly said. "Do you want to take a moonlit stroll along the beach?"

"No." Miley replied.

"Okay..." Lilly said. "Would you like to dance then?"

"How about… no." Miley replied.

"So, what do you want to do ?" Lilly asked. Without saying anything, Miley stood up and took Lilly's hand as began to lead her into the house, off the porch.

"Miley, where are we going?" Lilly asked but Miley did not answer her. She stopped outside the bedroom and pushed open the door. Lilly looked at the king size bed, covered in cream silk sheets and then turned to face Miley.

"Miley…" Miley placed her finger on Lilly's lips to silence her.

"I want to make love to you Lilly." She replied, in a soft yet sultry whisper.

"But…" Lilly began.

"I know what I said the other day Lilly… but today… everything was just so perfect… being with you just feels right." Miley replied. "I want you… I need to feel you inside me."

"Eeep!" Lilly squeaked out as she watched Miley unzip her dress. The dress fell to the ground, revealing Miley's very sexy black Victoria's Secret bra, with matching panties. Lilly could feel the blood rush to her sensitive areas. "Oh God Miles."

"I want you Lilly." Miley spoke with a husky voice, pressing her body against Lilly.

Lilly knew she was going to regret this later when she was home alone in her apartment, but she could not do this. It just was not right.

"Miley… no." the blond took a step back.

"Why not!" Miley felt herself becoming angry.

"It just isn't right Miley."

"This is because of Mikayla isn't it." Miley felt tears coming to her eyes, "I'm just not her."

"No!" Lilly moved quickly and took Miley in her arms. "You are a hundred times, no a thousand times, no a million times more amazing than her Miley. I promise you that."

"Then why don't you want to make love to me?"

"Because I love you Miley." Lilly said, "And I want to do this because you love me too."

"Lilly…"

"I know you can't do that yet Miley." Lilly spoke before Miley could say anything else, "I don't expect you too either, at least not yet." Lilly into Miley's eyes. "One day you will though, and when that day comes and you can finally let me in again, I will make love to you however many times you ask me to. Especially if you do it the way you just did tonight." Lilly said smiling at the girl she held in her arms. "But until then Miley, we will just have to take this slowly, one day at a time."

"And you would be alright with that?" Miley asked almost in a whisper.

"Of course I woud." Lilly stated, "Miley I would do anything, absolutely anything you needed me to."

"You are really full of surprises today aren't you Truscott." Miley felt herself smiling.

"Miley, I know that I've let you down, and if you give me a chance and believe that I can change, I will do whatever it takes to keep us together." Lilly said as she let Miley go as she went to grab her a pair of pajamas out of her drawer. "Miley… if we are going to make this work, you will have to let me inside even though it hurts."

"I know." Miley replied as she got dressed.

"Oh and Miley." Lilly spoke again.

"Yeah Lil?"

"You have got to stop comparing yourself to Mikayla." Lilly stated, "Like it or not, you have to love yourself if you can ever love me again Miles."

With that said, Lilly began to leave.

Standing there dumbfounded at all the things Lilly had just said to her, she finally her voice to speak, "Where are you going?" the brunette sputtered out.

"Home?" Lilly said confused.

"Stay…" Miley's eyes connected with Lilly's piercing blues, "I mean… will you please stay Lilly." Miley held out her hand.

"Okay." Lilly took the girls hand as they made their way to the bed.

As the girls lay in bed that night wrapped up in each other, things had begun to change… for the better… between them. They began changing into the old Lilly and Miley they both knew… but whether they ended up as best friends… lovers… or both was yet to be seen.

_"We live in an atmosphere of shame. We are ashamed of everything that is real about us; ashamed of ourselves, of our relatives, of our incomes, of our accents, of our opinions, of our experience, just as we are ashamed of our naked skins." - George Bernard Shaw_

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took all of yesterday to put together. =] So let the reviews flow. I always love all of reviews and sometimes I have even taken some of you guy's ideas and thrown them into the story!

* * *


	10. Before It's To Late

**Author's Note: So as my high school graduation is approaching I will continue to try my hardest to keep updating as much as I can with this story for you guys! I hope you all are still enjoying this as much as I am. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Miley was sitting on one of the summer seats out on the porch of the beach house. She had her knees brought up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees as she watched the sun beginning to rise, turning the sky, sea and her into gold. She still had her pajamas on as she wrapped herself in a blanket. Her long brown hair was hanging down naturally, flowing over her shoulders and onto her knees. She could hear the seagulls in the distance and closed her eyes, allowing their chirping to sooth her.

Lilly walked down the stairs, out of Miley's bedroom, buttoning up the shirt she had worn the night before. Smelling freshly brewed coffee Lilly made her way into the kitchen, spotting Miley out on porch. She smiled, wondering if Miley knew how beautiful she looked at that very moment. Lilly poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way over to the sliding glass doors that led onto the porch. She slowly slid open the door leading to the balcony, as to not disturb Miley who looked as though she was in a deep thought. She stepped onto the balcony, keeping her eyes on the beautiful sunrise.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Miley asked softly, as she her the doors open, she turned to face Lilly.

"No, I had to get up. I have to go into the station today. I promised Chief O'Brady that I would work the next two days if I could have yesterday off." She replied. "It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah, I guess it's one of the benefits of living by the coast." Miley replied. "When I first moved here frome Tennessee all those years ago, my dad and I use to come out here and watch the sunrise every morning. Since my father died, I have not done this once… watching the sunrise just didn't appeal to me anymore. It brought back too many memories of the past, good and bad about my dad, Hannah, med school, how my life should have been…"

"So what has you out here this morning?" Lilly asked, knowing that Miley had avoided mentioning their past relationship as a good or bad memory, even though they used to watch the sunrise every morning when they were dating.

"I am not sure. I couldn't sleep I guess and I couldn't fight the urge to step out here." Miley replied. "The memories are gone… at least the bad ones anyway."

"Really?" Lilly asked, hope bubbling up inside her.

"Yeah." Miley replied. "I don't know Lilly, maybe it's I am so close to finishing med school, or maybe it's my new role at Stewart's Records, but it feels like I'm heading for a new beginning. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Lilly replied.

There was silence. "So um… Thank you for last night Lilly" Miley said.

"You are welcome Miley." Lilly replied with a grin.

"So Thursday night Lil, what do you have planned?" the brunetter asked.

"I get off duty at seven." Lilly replied. "Why?"

"We should make plans." Miley replied.

"Like what?" Lilly asked, her blue eyes glistening in the golden sunlight.

"Rent a movie, maybe order in some Chinese food?" Miley replied. "Just have some Miley and Lilly time."

"That sounds perfect." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah it does." Miley replied with a warm smile.

"Well I better get going." Lilly said before softly kissing Miley's forehead. "I will call you tonight." she said before leaving the porch.

"Okay." Miley replied, softly.

"Oh and Miles." Lilly said as she popped her head back out onto the porch.

"Yeah Lilly?"

"I love you." the blond smiled before finally heading off to her apartment to change and grab her stuff for the station.

* * *

Miley, Joannie and Maddy were standing in Victoria's Secret. Miley was holding Marne in her arms as Maddy looked at the different items in stock. Maddy held a sexy yet innocent purple Chiffon and lace babydoll nightie against her body. She spun around to face Miley and Joannie. "What do you think?" She asked. "Now, give me your honest opinion. Our anniversary night will be the first time Jackson and I will be making love since Marne was born and I want everything to be special. I even have my mom keeping Marne for us."

"I think it's perfectly nice." Miley said.

"Please, it's like something a virgin bride would wear on her wedding night." Joannie said. "I'm sure Jackson would rather see you in something like um…this." She handed Maddy a black Georgette halter baby doll.

"I don't think so." Miley said, disgusted at the thought of her brother having sex at all.

"Actually, that does look like something Jackson would have gotten me. " Maddy said. "I just don't know… I haven't worn something like that in a long time."

"Oh come one this is for Jackson, right?" Joanne said. "I mean, you haven't let the poor guy touch you since you were six months pregnant. I think he deserves you completing his sleazy dreams, if only for one night."

"I guess your right." Maddy said, still looking at what Joannie was holding up for her. "And it is only for one night right."

"Exactly." Joannie said.

"So Miley, what about you?"

"What about me?" Mile asked.

"Miley! Come on you are getting married soon! You are going to need something special for the first night you and Lilly are… well wife and wife." Joannie replied. "Trust me… that is the best sex you are ever going to get, and well, you are going to need "outfits" for it." Joannie winked.

"Yeah Miley. You need to make that night special." Maddy said. "I mean, how long has it been since you have gotten some anyway?" The girl asked, "Like two years?"

"Not that it matters." Miley said her face blushing like mad as she spoke, "But it has only been like a year."

"I thought you and Lilly had been broken up for two years though?" Maddy asked confused.

"Oh they have." Joannie gave and evil wink at Miley causing the girl do want to die. "You just don't know about her little Hannah Montana escapade with a very famous Demi Lovato."

"Joannie!" Miley pleaded, "Please."

"Whoa Miles!" Maddy was shocked, "I had no idea."

"Yeah well no one was supposed to know." Miley muttered.

"Except me." Joannie smiled devilishly.

"Yeah well you would not have known either if you ever learned to knock!" Miley exclaimed as Joannie simply shrugged her shoulders.

"That's just not my style." the pregnant woman said.

"So were Hannah and Demi like an item?" Maddy asked now very curious.

"No." Miley grumbled, "It only happened a few times anyway."

"Yeah, just a few times." Joannie felt herself laugh out loud, "Just a few times on the Hannah and Demi tour bus, then a few more times in the dressing rooms backstage before **and** after concerts, oh and lets not mention when you two…" but the girl was cut off by Miley's hand covering her mouth.

"You best stop talking if you know what's good for ya Oken." Miley's accent really coming out strongly as she warned her friend.

"Alright, alright." Joannie laughed, "I was just saying."

"Yeah well you just shouldn't."

"Oh come on Miley, it's just me." Maddy said trying to calm the girl down.

"I know, I know." Miley stated as she began to relax, but not before glaring at Joannie one last time.

"Anyway, back to before, Miley." Maddy said, turning to face her best friend. "You really need to buy something. You don't want to disappoint Lilly, do you?"

"Fine." Miley muttered, giving into her friends requests knowing that protesting would only delay the inevitable. "But I am not wearing anything like that." She pointed to the item Maddy was holding in her hands.

"Oh no of course not Miley." Joannie said, "We will find you something much sexier." Joannie laughed.

* * *

After hours of shopping with her friends, Miley walked into the beach house, carrying her shopping bags. Going to her fridge to grab a drink, she checked her phone again. It was getting pretty late and Lilly still had not called her. After retrieving a water from her fridge she made her way to the couch. Flopping her tired body down on the couch, she grabbed the remote control and the People magazine that pictured Hannah Montana on this months editiona off the end table. Miley turned the tv on to the news and then began flipping through the pages. She had, had an amazing night with Lilly, and then a perfect day with her two best friends. Miley finally felt like everything was falling into place in her life. That was until she lifted her eyes from the page she had been reading.

What Miley saw when she looked up at the television, was an image that would be burned into her brain for the rest of her life. She saw a news reporter standing outside one of Malibu's biggest hotels. The hotel was up in flames. There were fire trucks from all the stations around Malibu trying to put this huge fire out. Closing her eyes, she listened as the news reporter stated that they could confirm that there was at least twenty civilian causalities thus far. Opening her eyes more breaking news appeared on the screen before her. Five fireman had been caught in the building when the second floor collapsed beneath them. It was being said that at least two members had survived the fall and were radioing for help. Miley's whole body began to shake as her heart began racing. "Lilly…" Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating next her. Miley's heart immediately dropped at this. Slowly she picked up her cell phone from the pillow beside her, as her body continued to shake. "Hello…" She managed to say.

"Miley… it's Chief… it's Owen." Chief O'Brady began. Miley suddenly felt her entire world collapsing once again. She knew that tone of voice… it was the same tone Jackson had used when he had told her about her fathers death. "Miley... ther's been an accident."

"Oh God Owen." She sobbed, her hand coming up to her mouth. "Please tell me Lilly is alright."

"Miley… you have no idea how badly I want to be able to tell you that right now." Owen replied as he felt his heart breaking for the girl on the other line, "This whole place is in absolute chaos." Owen took a long breath, "Miley… it was Lilly's unit that was the involved in the collapsing of the second floor."

"Oh my god... no!" Miley sobbed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. There had been so many nights when Lilly first joined the fire force, that Miley had found herself unable to sleep as she kept having that damn dream about the red car turning up in front of the house... the one that meant that Lilly would not come home again.

"Miley, listen to me… when the floor callapsed Lilly and Danny survived." Owen said, trying his best to reassure her. "She is one of the firefighters who were radioing for help."

Miley felt her heart feeling torn at the words that had just been spoken to her. "So what do I do?" Miley asked, through the tears as she began imagining how terrified Lilly must be.

"There is a car coming to pick you up Miley." Owen spoke slowly over the phone, "There is no guarantee we can get her out… she wants to talk to you Miley."

"What do you mean there is no guarantee?" Miley asked, as dread overtook her body again.

"Miles... the hotel is in really bad shape… if it becomes to dangerous for the other fireman to get in there and get them out it won't be worth loosing more lives." Owen replied. "Lilly knows that Miley… if there was ever a time when she needed you Miley, it would be right now." the Chief spoke carefully.

"So I can talk to her once I arrive?" Miley asked, fighting back the tears forming in her throat. What would she do if she lost Lilly again.

"The car should be there any second now Miley." Owen replied. "Miley, Lilly is one of the finest firefighters I've ever known… she is truly a very special girl."

"I know she is Owen." Miley choked out as she heard a car pull up outside of her house.

"She's one tough girl you know." Owen said, "If anyone can get through this… it's her."

"Yeah…" Miley said in barely a whisper, "The car is here."

"I will see you soon then Miley." Owen said as he turned back to the burning hotel watching as hundreds of firefighters fought at the flames. "She is going to be alright Miley."

Miley just hit the end button on her phone as fresh tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

When Miley arrived at the site, she was given a fireman's helmet to wear for safety as she made her way towards the fire truck that Chief O'Brady was standing behind holding a radio in his hand.

"Miley." the Chief said as he handed Miley the radio.

"Lilly?" Miley cried into the reciever.

"Hey Miles." Lilly said as she winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked now even more worried.

"I'm fine." Lilly lied as looked down at her leg. "Danny and I are both fine."

"Lilly…" Miley found herself at a loss for words in that moment. "Are you scared?" Miley spoke.

"I'm terrified." Lilly answered before yelping as she tried to remove her leg from under the support beam that had landed on her.

"It's going to be alright Lilly." Miley said, "They are sending people in to get you out of there baby."

Lilly closed her eyes as she tried to forget where she was for a moment. "You know, Joe asked me earlier tonight if I loved the job like I did before. Miley, the answer has always been the same, I love what I do. But when I felt myself fall through that floor tonight… for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to think… he was going to retire next month Miles..." Lilly said looking at the blood surrounding her leg as she felt her heart breaking for the man she had worked with all these years... "and his family... oh god his family Miley."

"How could you tell me that it's not dangerous?" Miley cried as she listened to Lilly's sad voice on the other end of the radio.

"I never said it wasn't dangerous Miles." Lilly tried.

"When we talked about this when you first started this job, we talked about this... and you said... you said it wasn't dangerous Lilly!"

"Miley… I said it wasn't anymore dangerous then anything else… I never said it wasn't dangerous." Lilly felt her heart breaking as she listened to the woman she loved so much on the other line. "Everything you do in life is dangerous Miley... sometimes you just have to weigh the risks."

"What about me Lilly… what about our wedding Lilly!? You promised you would not give up on me. Have you thought about that?" Miley felt herself loosing control.

"Of course I have Miley." Lilly answered over her radio, "That's all I have been thinking about down here Miles."

"Don't… Don't you dare leave me again Lilly." Miley pleaded.

"I'm sorry Miley." Lilly said as things began falling around her, "You know that is the last thing I want to do Miles."

"I'm scared Lilly."

"I know you are Miley." Lilly said trying to stay calm as the flames got higher around her and Danny. "Look Miley… if I don't… if I don't get out of this…"

"Don't talk like that Lilly!" Miley yelled cutting her off, "I won't let you talk like that."

"Miles…"

"No Lilly, whatever you have to say… it can wait until you are home safe with me."

"Alright." Lilly said not wanting to upset Miley anymore. After some silence Lilly finally spoke again. "You have no idea how much I wish I had made love to you last night." Lilly said as she closed her eyes remembering how beautiful Miley had looked the night before.

"Lilly…"

"I'm never going to have another chance to do that for you again." Lilly felt herself giving up.

"You will have everyday for the rest of your life to make love to me Lilly." Miley said through her sobs, "I promise you Lilly."

"You're so beautiful Miley." Lilly said through the line.

"So are you Lilly." Miley said swallowing the lump in her throat, "You are such an amazing person Lilly Alexis Truscott."

"So are you Miley Ray Stewart. Never forget that okay." Lilly felt her head starting to spin, "Can you hand the radio back to the Chief?" Lilly asked trying to keep herself from falling over.

"Lilly?" Chief O'Brady said over the radio. "How are you feeling."

"Like I just fell through a floor." she replied with a small laugh.

"Lilly…"

"Why do we do this?" Lilly asked, "I mean we risk our lives day in and day out by running into burning buildings."

"People are always asking me how is it that firefighters run into a burning building when everyone else is running out." the Chief spoke softly over the line, "Lilly, to answer your question… it takes courage. Lilly what you do every time you put that helmet on takes courage, saving lives takes courage."

"They're not coming anymore are they?" Lilly more stated than asked the question.

"They're just having some trouble... that's all Lilly." the Chief felt his chest tighten at the defeat in Lilly's voice. This girl had become like a daughter to him and right now, he just felt helpless. "Just hang in there Lilly."

"Chief? Can you do something for me?" Lilly asked as she felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"What you want Truscott." the Chief answered.

"Tell Miley that I am sorry. That I am sorry for everything... and that I love her…" she could feel herself slipping into a darkness, "That I've loved her from the second I saw her."

_Life is like a coin. You can spend it any way you wish, but you only spend it once. - Lillian Dickson_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know in your reviews! =]**


	11. Don't Blink

**Author's Note: So I am extremely sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter up! I have been so busy with graduation and now my colleg orientation! Ahhhhhhh! Well anyway it is now like one in the morning and I have to up in six hours haha but I felt so bad that I stayed up to get this up for you guys! I hope you enjoy... oh and don't hate me. =[**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

The funeral procession was arriving near the church when Miley felt Lilly's mother Heather Truscott grab a hold of her hand. Turning her gaze ever so slightly, Miley was met with the obvious heartbreak that was written all over Lilly's parents faces. If it was even possible to hurt anymore than she already had been, than she was as she watched the parents of the woman she had loved so incredibly much have to mourn their oldest child's untimely death. Yanking her gaze away from the sad couple, she closed her eyes feeling the car come to a stop.

As the funeral made its way into the church, there were two fire trucks parked outside the doors with their ladders crossing one another as an American flag hung from them. The police escorts lined the road and the fellow firemen stood along the entry way, swords high in the air as the casket and family members made their way under them. Placing her right hand on the casket that was covered with an American flag, through teary eyes, Miley looked around at all the people. As she did so, she spotted Chief O'Brady, and watched as he bowed his head alongside more than three hundred fellow mourners who had come to remember the fallen firefighter who had died in the tragic accident last Tuesday, Lilly Alexis Truscott.

Once seated in the church next to Lilly's family, Chief O'Brady made his way up to the front of the church to speak.

"To the family and friends of our fallen heroes; to their grieving colleagues in the Fire Department; to the men and women in uniform who have come here today; and to all people who are mourning this tragedy that occurred Tuesday. There are no words that can describe the pain and the anger that we feel; no words than can even begin to do justice to the sacrifice that has been made. Yesterday, we gathered to pay our respects to Firefighter Daniel Christopher Livingston. Today, we gather once again, to mourn the death and celebrate the life of Firefighter Lilly Alexis Truscott. When trying to figure out how to go about this speech, and give the respect this amazing person deserves, I felt a passage from the Book of Isaiah was only necessary. In this passage, God asks, "Whom shall I send, and who will go for us?" And Isaiah replies, "Here am I. Send me."

When there's a fire anywhere in this city, our firefighters reply, "Send me." When the call came on September 11... the men and women of the Fire Department did not hesitate in replying, "Send me." And on April 9th, when the call sounded once again, Firefighters Lilly Truscott and Daniel Livingston did not waver. They simply replied, "Send me." These two people are heroes. Even before they left the firehouse for the last time, even before they made the ultimate sacrifice, Lilly and Daniel were already heroes. Theodore Roosevelt said it best, "The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly," the man "who knows great enthusiasms, great devotions, who spends himself in a worthy cause." That was Lilly Truscott. In the years of her service, her passion never wavered. When the call was sounded, Lilly answered. It didn't matter how terrifying the situation was. It didn't matter how intense the heat, how complex or dangerous the structure was, or how bruised and fatigued she might have been at the time. It didn't matter how closely death knocked. Lilly answered, "Send me."

It's never an easy thing, saying goodbye to a fellow firefighter, it is really not. And this time, particularly is difficult for me because I watched Lilly grow into well… into one of the finest firefighters I've ever known. She joined this department because she wanted to help people, who knows how many homes are still standing because Lilly Truscott was there or how many lives were spared. She gave her life for that cause. We will never forget you Lilly. And we are truly better people for having known you, even if it was only for a short while. But I make you this one promise, tomorrow when that bell rings, when that call comes, we will be back on the truck, and we will be answering by saying, "Send Me.", because you were the bravest of the brave." the older gentleman gathered himself before continuing. "That night, Lilly, you asked me how is it that firefighters run into a burning building when everyone else is running out? My answer to you was courage. And today we will be as brave as you, Lilly, by not mourning you, but rather by celebrating your life. So I'd like everyone to stand up and celebrate the life of Lilly Alexis Truscott."

* * *

"Miley." Oliver said as he shook the girl trying his best to wake her, "Miley wake up." Oliver jumped back as the girl shot up in her seat.

"Lilly!" Miley cried as she was suddenly shaken awake, "Lilly…" the brunette had tears pouring from her eyes.

" Miley…" Oliver rubbed his face with his hand. "Where is Joannie when I need her." he mumbled to himself.

"Oliver what is going on?" asked Joannie behind him, as she came back with some food from the hospital cafeteria. "What did you do!"

"She… she just woke up like this!" Oliver stuttered as he saw the anger in his wife's eyes.

"Miley." Joannie spoke softly as she made her way over to her friend from where she had been standing and engulfed the girl in her arms, "Miles… it's going to be alright."

"It… it all seemed so real…" Miley cried. "Lilly… she had died…" the brunette continued to sob into Joannie's shoulder.

"It was just a dream Miley, she is not gone Miles." Joannie did her best to calm her best friend down, "Lilly is going to be alright, okay."

"I'm scared." Miley felt a cold chill run through her body, that dream had felt eerily real…

"I know you are sweetie." Joannie said calmly, "For god's sake though Miles, this is Lilly we are talking about. The girl who in our Junior year thought it would be a good idea to "car surf" on top of Oliver's car. If she can survive that, she will make it through this too. She is going to be alright… she has to be."

"I was so mad at her when she did that." Miley replied with a small smile as she remembered her at the time girlfriend on top of Oliver's car.

"I know you were." Joannie laughed before turning to Oliver. "Now Oliver, you better have a really damn good answer as to why it was so important that you had to wake her up?" Joannie asked staring a hole through her husband.

"A nurse came in a few minutes ago and said a doctor would be in soon to talk to us." Oliver answered as he took a seat next to his wife.

Miley, Joannie, and Oliver had been sitting in the relatives room of the Emergency Room for nearly eight hours, waiting for a doctor to return with the news… good or bad. Miley was no longer crying… she had no more tears left in her. Oliver had spent most of the time pacing up and down the room, muttering to himself.

"What if Lilly dies… she'll never know how much I still love her…" Miley sobbed out suddenly, "She will have been so alone!"

"Miley, even if… she'll have had you in her heart." Oliver replied. "She wouldn't have been alone." Oliver ran his hand through his hair before speaking again, "She knows you love her Miley… we all know you do."

"No Oliver… she doesn't!" Miley felt herself begin to shake, "If I lose her… I lose me." Miley stated before looking up as the doors opened to the room. Miley, Oliver and Joannie jumped up as the doctor walked towards them, smiling.

"Please tell me that smile indicates good news." Miley said, her voice cracking from fear.

"Ms. Truscott is going to be fine." the doctor replied. "Her surgery went perfectly. Although she is still out from the anesthesia and pain medicines we have given her."

"But she's going to be okay." Miley felt herself ask again.

"Ms Stewart, she's fine… she's stable." the doctor replied. "When she fell through the floor she hit the ground beneath her with such force that when her leg broke, it actually split open causing her to lose a great deal of blood. She is one lucky girl, if that support beam had not landed on her, I do not believe you and I would be having this same conversation right now. It saved her life." the doctor looked at the broken girl in front of him, "But she's coming out of surgery now and everything looks good. The surgeons were quite happy. She'll just have to stay in for a few days to recover."

"Can I see her?" Miley asked, fighting back the tears forming in her throat as she thought about how much pain Lilly had to have been in… how scared she must have been.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes to make sure she's settled in her room." the doctor replied. "Ms. Stewart, you have one tough girl on your hands."

"I know that." Miley replied with a genuine smile.

"I will be back in a few minutes." the doctor smiled as he saw the relief in the faces of the girls friends before he made his way out.

"I have to go phone her parents." Miley said to Oliver and Joannie. "They are making their way back from New York." Miley said as she headed straight for the exit, suddenly feeling the need for fresh air.

* * *

_The next day- _

Miley stood at the doorway of Lilly's hospital room, watching the nurse take check Lilly's IV and blood pressure. Lilly still had not noticed her presence. The nurse had finished checking Lilly's vitals and was walking towards the door.

"She's all yours Ms. Stewart." The nurse said, smiling as she passed Miley.

"Thanks." Miley muttered softly. The mention of her name had caught Lilly's attention. She turned towards the door to find Miley standing there. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Miley…" she sighed happily."Hey Lilly, how you feeling?" Miley asked as she nervously approached her.

"Never been better." Lilly joked as she attempted to sit up, but instead winced in pain.

"Maybe you should just stay still." Miley said, automatically helping her ease into a sitting position. As she pulled away, Lilly reached out with her free hand to hold her hand but Miley pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself. "I phoned your mother… she will be here with your dad and Evan in about an hour."

"Okay." Lilly replied, slightly confused by Miley's behavior. "Miles… what's wrong? I'm okay now." Lilly tried.

"You scared me so much Lilly." Miley cried as she looked at the beaten up girl in front of her.

"I am sorry Miley." Lilly apologized to the girl, "I love you Miley."

"I love you to Lilly." Miley said back as she choked back her tears. "I am so in love with you Lilly Truscott. God I thought I was never going to be able to tell you that." Miley said as the tears finally came again.

"I promised I was not going to give up on you Miley." Lilly said as she tried to comfort Miley.

"Miley… if I know what love is, it's because of you. Miles, the best thing about me is you."

"I thought I lost you." Miley sobbed as she lifted her eyes to look at Lilly. "I thought that you would die not knowing that I'm in love with you."

"Come here." Lilly said as she patted her bed, signaling for Miley to lie beside her. Miley climbed up beside her and rested her head on Lilly's chest, being careful not to hurt touch her leg. Lilly had her good arm wrapped around her, holding her.

"Never leave me again Lilly." Miley quietly sobbed as Lilly's fingers traced up and down her back, soothing her.

"I'm not going anywhere Miles." Lilly whispered softly. "I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." she gently kissed the top of her hair as they continued to hold each other in silence

* * *

A banner was hanging over the sliding doors leading to the porch reading 'Welcome Home Lilly'. Balloons, dishes, glasses and rubbish littered the floor of Miley's and now Lilly's home as well. Miley and Lilly stood at the front door saying goodbye to their guests. Miley was smiling at Lilly's parents as they began making their way out with little Evan. Her long brown hair was hanging down in loose bouncy curls as she bent down to say goodbye to the young boy. Lilly was wearing a pair black and white Adidas shorts and a white short-sleeved tee shirt to make her shoulder more comfortable as it was still strapped up in a sling for support. Heather stood at the door, not wanting to leave her oldest child who was just out of hospital. Evan and John had already made their way out to the car, while John was helping Lilly's grandmother into the van.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay baby?" Heather asked, stroking her daughter's face in the loving, caring way only a mother could do to her child.

"Mom…" Lilly laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Heather, I am in med school." Miley said, reassuringly.

"I'm going to be a doctor… she's in the best possible care."

"I know that." Heather said.

"Heather, she'll be fine." John called. "Now lets getting going. I'm sure they want to be alone." He laughed and winked at Miley, which just made her blush furiously.

"Jonathan!" Heather exclaimed, staring at her husband. She then turned back to Lilly and Miley. "If you need anything…" She began as she carefully hugged Lilly.

"Mom we know… your number is number one on our speed dial." Lilly reassured her.

"I'm just making sure." Heather replied as she hugged Miley. She pulled away. "Now, you two… don't you risk making my baby's injuries worse. I know you two can wait a little while longer until my baby is 100% fit again." She began to walk towards the car.

"Mom!" Lilly cried with embarrassment.

"Goodbye Heather." Miley called, stifling her laughter.

"God! Could they be any more embarrassing?" Lilly complained after John and Heather had driven away.

"Lilly, they're your parents." Miley said as she began to tidy up. "It's their role in life to embarrass you."

"Your father never embarrassed you." Lilly said.

"Are you kidding me." Miley replied. "What about that time he drove me to that beach party after I failed my driver's test?"

"That was one time." Lilly complained, "Name another."

"Lilly we could be here all night if I did that." Miley laughed, "And besides, even if he wasn't that bad I still had Jackson!"

"Yeah well, when we have kids… let's make a deal never to embarrass them." Lilly said.

Miley spun around to face Lilly."You want us to have kids?" Miley asked as she was shocked.

"Yeah well… only if you want them." Lilly stuttered. "I mean, I know your career comes first and all. You do want kids, don't you?"

"I never gave it much thought before." Miley admitted. "I mean, I always avoided thinking about it because you were going leave me after a year of marriage anyway."

"I'm not leaving you … and I never will." Lilly stated."Well I know that…" Miley said. "Now." She added. There was silence. "Maybe you should go and rest while I finish tidying up."

"Miley… I meant what I said in the hospital." Lilly said, reassuring Miley. "I love you."

"I know… and I love you too." Miley quietly replied. There was silence again. "Really Lilly… you should rest… today was a big day. Doctors orders."

"Fine." Lilly muttered as she grabbed her crutch, heading towards her bedroom. Miley sighed as she watched her leave.

"Whoever said love was easy… must have been high on drugs." Miley muttered as she returned to cleaning the house.

* * *

_Five Days Later After A Dinner At Lilly's Parents House- _

"You see… that wasn't too bad." Miley said as she entered the beach house, followed by Lilly.

"Come on Miley… don't you think my mother's interest in our sex life is a little bit sick… and scary at the same time?" Lilly asked as she sat down on the couch and tossed her crutches onto the chair.

"Lilly… she is just making sure I don't hurt you." Miley replied biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"But is it too much to ask to have a normal mother?" Lilly asked. "One that doesn't question our bedroom antics?" the blond replied. "We aren't even having sex!" Lilly exclaimed throwing her hand in the air.

"I'm sorry Lilly…" Miley said softly.

"What for?" asked a very confused Lilly.

"That I can't give myself to you yet." the brunette answered as she looked at the floor.

"Oh god Miley." Lilly did her best to stand up, "I did not mean it like that Miles… I swear!"

"Okay? You don't have any problems with this then?" Miley asked.

"Miley I have not even kissed you yet… I mean I want you to be happy and if taking things slow makes you happy and comfortable then I'm all for it." Lilly replied, but the brunette was still in a far away thought. "Miley seriously… what's wrong?"

"Us…that's what's wrong." Miley muttered, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "This isn't right Lilly." She walked towards the sitting area and sat down on the couch next to Lilly.

"But I thought after what we said in that hospital room…" Lilly began… "Oh… now I get it."

"You do?" Miley asked.

"Yeah… how could I be so selfish?" Lilly replied.

"Selfish?" Miley asked, confused.

"When I told you that I love you, I should have realized that I put you in an awkward position." Lilly said. "I was just out of surgery… I should have knew that you couldn't give me an honest reply… you're too sweet for that."

"An honest reply?" Miley asked, still very confused.

"I'm so selfish to think that after all these years, you could just be in love with me again after the way I treated you." Lilly replied. "It's just, Miley…I was an idiot, I realize that now… and I've changed though Miley, I really have. I want to be with you... and I just wanted you to love me again so badly..."

"Lilly…" Miley began.

"I guess that I wanted you to love me the way I love you so I never saw what was really in front of my eyes… the most perfect girl telling me what I wanted to hear because she didn't want to hurt my recovery." Lilly replied. "Miles, you can stop now. You don't have to pretend to love me any more… God! I wouldn't even love me if I was you after the way I treated you."

"You think I only said that I love you because of the vulnerable position you were in?" Miley asked suddenly understanding.

"Well yeah…" Lilly replied causing Miley to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at how big of an idiot you are." Miley said, placing her hand in Lilly's. "Lilly… I didn't tell you that I love you just because I thought it was the right thing to do while you recovered… I told you that I love you because it's how I feel. I love you Lilly Truscott. I am in love with you. In fact. I never really stopped."

"So then what were you so deep in thought back there for?" Lilly asked confused. "I mean…if we both love each other…"

"I was actually thinking about us and our bedroom situation at dinner tonight." Miley said, wrapping her arms around Lilly's neck.

"God Miles!" Lilly muttered, looking into Miley's eyes. "Don't let my moms constant pestering make you rush into anything! We agreed to take things nice and slow."

"I know… Lilly besides, you are still in a cast." Miley laughed at the blond, "I was just thinking that maybe you should move your stuff into my room." Miley replied. "I mean, just because we're not having… well you know." Miley trailed off. "We can still cuddle, right?"

"Of course." Lilly replied with a huge smile.

"Well then, Lilly Truscott, will you move into my bedroom with me?" Miley asked softly.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, I want to fall asleep in your arms… and I want to wake up in them too." Miley replied.

"I want that too… more than you can imagine." Lilly said.

"Oh, I can imagine." Miley said, smiling.

_"We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person." - W. Somerset Maugham_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! =] Let the reviews do the talking! You know you guys have got to love me. =p**


	12. Crash Into Me

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying this story! It means a lot to me! =] I am also sorry for not being able to update as quickly anymore. I have now started my internship and I am just trying to settle into everything. I hope you like this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

_June 5th -_

To Lilly there was nothing more enjoyable than moments like right now when she was on the floor of her parents home side by side with Evan as she colored with the precocious little boy that had managed to capture her heart the day he was born. Ideas of parenthood had always been one that Lilly had thought much about, especially after her younger brother had been born. Seeing Evan's wide-eyed wonderment as he began to discover the world, helped keep Lilly grounded in her life, through the breakup with Miley, and with her job, where each day she risked her life running into burning buildings. Now he was helping her through her recovery from the accident.

"Wow, that is really great buddy," Lilly complimented Evan's latest artwork consisting of mostly red and blue crayon.

"It's Spiderman!" he said excitedly, still on his superhero kick.

"That's really great," Lilly said smiling at him as she ruffled his hair.

As they continued to spend time together, their was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lilly yelled from across the room not wanting to have to use her cane to get up.

"Miley." The brunette on the other side of the door replied.

"Come in." Lilly smiled as she heard Miley's sweet voice.

As she walked in, Miley soon joined them and Lilly quickly felt her body ache as she was unable to keep her eyes off of her gorgeous fiance.

"I guess you like it." Miley laughed gemtly as she moved toward Lilly greeting the girl with a kiss on the cheek.

Lilly slipped her arm around her waist and held her close as she whispered. "You know how you want to take things slowly… any chance there is some room for discussion in that? Cause in my head, I'm already undressing you as we speak." Lilly spoke in a joking but husky voice.

"Lillian Alexis!" Miley laughed as her face began to burn red.

"Hey!" the blond smirked, "It's not my fault you are so gorgeous."

"Lilly…"

"What? It's only the truth." she smiled at the beautiful girl in front of her. "I am going to be the envy of every person at that concert tonight." Lilly said as she leaned closer towards Miley.

"Hmm... flattery will get you everywhere," Miley said seductively in her ear.

"What do you say we blow off this Hannah concert and..."

"No can do," Miley told her as she pulled away from the girl. "This is for charity tonight," she explained. "Plus I can't cancel a concert a mere six hours before it's to start." she said before going to hug Evan. "What do you say I make you lunch little man." She said gently as the small blond boy shook his head excitedly. "Besides, the world has been deprived for too long, of Lola Luftnagle and Hannah Montana." Miley laughed.

"I heard that she's a pretty amazing person." Lilly said smiling at Miley's mention of her alter egos ex girlfriend's name.

"Yeah." Miley replied picking the boy up from the ground, "She is pretty amazing." Miley said smiling honestly at Lilly before taking Evan into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Lilly was going through an old box of items she had stored away in her closet. After these last few weeks she had, had, she felt she could use the distraction of looking at old pictures and mementos from high school. She stumbled across an old brochure from University of North Carolina; it was mixed with a few others colleges she had looked at when she was a senior – University of Florida, New York, UCLA, and a slew of other good soccer schools. In the end though, she didn't want to go far from home… from Miley, and the coach at Pepperdine University, made her a number of promises that in the end had all been kept. She thumbed through the brochure, reading all the typical rhetoric lines that colleges use to attract bright eyed high school students. She glanced at the history of the university and browsed the list of majors, before focusing on the graduate school programs, specifically the law school.

_The UNC School of Law's continuing legal education program has long been recognized for its innovative programming and excellent instructors. The programs planned this year continue the tradition of providing quality instruction at an affordable cost and offer practitioners a wide variety of subject matter from which to choose._

_Throughout its history, Carolina's law faculty has been its foundation. Forty-seven full-time professors conduct classes in a range of specialties. Some courses are traditional, others are brought to the curriculum in response to the changing world in which tomorrow's lawyers will function. Many of our faculty come to Carolina from public and private practice; others have combined the study of law with such disciplines as computer science, anthropology, history, theology, psychiatry, and philosophy._

_Research conducted within the School of Law produces a rich body of publications - books, monographs, manuals, and articles in law reviews and other professional publications. Book topics span a range of topics, including tax law, ocean and coastal law, securities, corporate, banking law, housing, legal history, and evidence. Professors also participate in various local, regional, and national programs on continuing legal education sponsored by the School of Law and other organizations._

_The law school's tenured faculty is enriched by visiting professors recruited each year to provide additional breadth in course offerings. A larger group of adjunct practitioners contributes to an extremely effective trial advocacy program._

_UNC has a national reputation for producing highly skilled lawyers with a healthy combination of legal acuity and personal balance_.

"Maybe this is a sign." Lilly muttered as she felt herself remembering the feeling of falling through the burning floor that night. The pain she felt when she hit the ground... the sounds... the blood. Wanting to stop thinking about that night and the horrible events that took place, she suddenly felt motivated and went into her closet to retrieve another box of items from college. At one time she had entertained the thought of going to law school. She had even taken the LSAT and scored very high, but she wanted to do something more. She wanted to help people. Granted there were other ways to do that, other than risking her life in fires every time she went to work… but she loved what she did. There was just something about the adrenaline rush, the fear that you just might not make it out… and when you save someone's life… how much more fulfilling could that get? Being a firefighter was all she had wanted to be, ever since she was a little kid. She was finally living out her dream, but she realized that her view of the force might have been too idealistic. Maybe now, her talent would be better served as a lawyer. She just wasn't sure.

She continued to think about the slew of possibilities; all the while she remembered her numerous conversations with her father about how he would love if she followed in his footsteps one day. And Miley… Miley had actually come back into her life, and they would be starting a family together one day… and then the accident… her leg. Would she ever be able to bring herself to run into a burning building with no fear again? Was the risk worth it anymore? There were more people in her life than just her now. She had more meaning. There was a reason all this was happening, she was convinced of it. She didn't believe in mere coincidences. Rummaging through the box, she found a number of mementos from college and picked up an envelope with a few pictures inside. She flipped through them, some of her family, her soccer teammates, and a majority of her and Miley. She picked up another packet of pictures and enjoyed reliving the memories of her soccer playing days. Going through them relatively quickly, she then stopped at a picture of her after the championship game her Sophomore year. She remembered it clearly. She had just scored the winning penalty kick before being dog piled by her teammates. Making her way to celebrate with her team in the locker room, she snuck in a moment with Miley who was there with her family to cheer on her and the team. At that point they had been dating for four years and were still very happy. Lilly easily recalled that day. There were a number of parties and celebrations for the team, but the best one was the private party she had with Miley that night.

She put the pictures away and picked up another set. Her mind wandered once again as she stared at a picture of her with Miley at one of the many fourth of July fireworks they had went to. The first thought to come across her mind was the first time she had ever went with Miley to them instead of her family. They had been dating for six months and she wanted to make the night special for her. She couldn't help but smile when she thought back as to how she succeeded.

* * *

_**Six and a half years ago -**_

_Sixteen year old Lilly quickly checked her outfit making sure it was perfect. She grabbed her phone and then the blanket off her bed. Miley and her had been together for about six months now and tonight was their first fourth of July together as girlfriend and well girlfriend. Lilly knew it was dumb to be so excited about it being their first fourth of July, but she wanted to remember their first everything together. Tonight was going to be perfect. As she began to walk out of her room, she suddenly turned around to pick up the flowers she had bought earlier that down the stairs of her home, she said goodbye to her father who was watching television as she made her way to the door._

_"A big date with Miley?" her mother asked coming out of the kitchen to talk to her daughter_

_."Yep." Lilly grinned wide._

_"Flowers. Nice touch." her father winked."_

_Thanks Dad." Lilly laughed._

_"So flowers," her mother commented. "Special occasion?"_

_"Hope so." Lilly answered as she opened the door. "See you guys later."_

"_Be safe honey!" she heard her mother yell before she walked out the pulled up in front of Miley's house and was soon knocking on the door. As usual, Miley's father opened the door. She was told Miley was still trying to decide on her outfit, so Lilly just made her way into the kitchen to sample some of Miley's father's prize winning chili. After a few minutes, Lilly was grateful to soon see Miley make her way down the stairs, Lilly jumped up from her seat and went to her, smiling as she took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend._

_"You look gorgeous," she said sincerely._

_"Thank you Lilly." Miley 's eyes locked on hers and time almost seemed to stand still for her. She thought about all she wanted for this night and found herself in awe of simply being with this girl._

_"Lilly?" Miley questioned with a light laugh, causing Lilly to snap out of her daze._

_"I'm sorry." She handed the flowers to her. "These are for you."_

_"Tulips," she said in surprise. "These are my favorite! How did you…?" she looked at her in amazement. "Thank you." She kissed her sweetly._

_"No problem. Ready?" Lilly grinned _

_They arrived at the fireworks, just simply enjoying each others company and the easygoing conversation they always had, laying the blanket down on the beach. Lilly held her hand gently in her own as her other hand gently rubbed the small of Miley's back. Her lips formed into a slow and easy smile when Miley's hand glided up to her shoulders and traveled to the back of her neck. Gently Miley's fingers combed the soft blond locks that fell across Lilly's shoulders as she leaned in, to kiss her._

_"Are you having a good time?" Lilly asked softly as they pulled away._

_"I am." Miley replied, her eyes still closed as their foreheads leaned against one another. "You make everything so romantic."_

_"Well, you know romance is my middle name," Lilly told her, her signature smirk gracing her face as he looked at her and teasingly asked, "Is that so Lilly Alexis?"_

_"Ok, my other middle name. But seriously, all I want to do is make you smile." Lilly laughed at Miley's teasing her._

_"Oh Lilly, you're so __**sweet**__," she said and smiled even brighter when Lilly groaned in disapproval of the word. _

_"Face it Lilly Truscott. You are sweet."_

_"I won't argue with you. All I know is that I love being with you." Lilly gave in._

_"I do, too Lilly."_

_"And..." she paused a moment. She gazed deeply into her eyes and felt more alive by simply being with Miley. Just the mere thought of her made her happy. "Miley, I love you." she confessed and watched her eyes flare in surprise. She knew how she felt, but Lilly didn't want her to feel obligated to say those words back to her if she still wasn't sure. "It's ok, if you don't feel the same way yet."_

_"__Lilly…"_

_"I know one day you will," she continued to ramble on._

_"I love you, too." Miley stated cutting Lilly off mid sentence._

_"You do?" Lilly looked up hopeful but laughed softly at her skepticism. _

_"Don't you want me to?"_

_"Of course," she quickly defended. "I just thought maybe…"_

_"Maybe what?"_

_"Maybe that you would never really fall for a girl like me." Lilly answered honestly._

_"I'd be crazy not to fall in love with such an amazingly wonderful, caring and romantic girl."_

_Lilly couldn't keep her eyes off of her. In only a short amount of time, she had become the single most important aspect her life. A mischievous grin adorned her face as she added. "You're forgetting sweet." Miley just smiled at her girlfriend before turning to face the night sky as the fireworks began. _

_When the fireworks show was over, Lilly drove them back to Miley's house. The moonlight filtering into Miley's room provided the only necessary light inside. Lilly lay on her side next to Miley on the queen bed, propped up on her elbow as her lips met hers for a series of passion filled kisses. She cupped her face gently. Her mouth moved so slowly against hers, she could feel her love for her pouring out, comforting her, as she was unsure of what this would all lead to. _

_Lilly's hand slowly journeyed down, her fingers brushing against the swells of Miley's breasts before settling at the waist. Her lean fingers moved along the hem of her top and eased underneath, feeling the silkiness of her skin against her and slowly, her hand continued to travel upwards underneath her shirt until she felt Miley's hand stop lips parted and she looked at her apologetically. Miley looked up at Lilly as she hovered above her, a little unsure of herself._

_"I'm sorry." Lilly whispered._

_"No, it's ok. I just…" she began but stopped, unable to find the sensed her uncertainty and pressed her lips gently against her forehead then smiled warmly._

_"Miley, I love you. We can wait."_

_"Aren't you disappointed?"_

_"No." Lilly shook her head. "After all, saying 'I love you' to each other is a pretty big deal, isn't it?"_

_"Mm-hmm," Miley nodded. Her hand caressed Lilly's cheek as their eyes locked on each other's. "I'm just not ready yet Lilly. I'm sorry."_

_"I'll never pressure you Miles." Her mouth covered hers once more. The kiss slowly deepened as they remained comfortable on the large bed. Hesitantly their lips parted with a few short kisses. "I should probably go." She kissed her once more than got up from her bed. She extended both hands to Miley and she slipped her hands in hers then stood up. With her signature sexy smirk, she looked at her with that mischievous gleam in her light blue eyes, which Miley loved. She placed her hands around Miley's waist, then released them and ran her hands gently up and down her arms. _

_"Do you have to go?"_

_"Miles… you know I'd love nothing more than to stay with you tonight, but I don't think I'll be able to resist you. One day we won't have to worry about it. But on your time."_

"_You won't be able to resist me?" asked Miley in a joking but seductive way as she quirked her brow brushing herself up against Lilly's body._

"_Dang woman, you're seriously killing me." Lilly said, closing her eyes as Miley's body continued to press against her own._

_"How did I get so lucky with you?" Miley whispered next Lilly's ear as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck._

_"I could ask myself the same question. You are so amazing Miley Ray Stewart."_

_"I love you, Lilly."_

_"I love you, too Miley." Lilly pulled Miley closer kissing her once again. "I can so get used to hearing you say that."_

_"I'd say the same." Miley smiled, "I've waited three years to hear you say those words."_

_"I love the way you make me feel Miley."_

"_Mmmm… me too." Miley moaned as Lilly ended their kiss. "All I want to do is hold onto this feeling forever. I'm so scared that I'll lose you… lose this someday."_

"_My love for you will always be true Miles, I promise you that." Lilly said as she held the girl in her arms. "I am yours forever."_

Lilly smiled as the memory of night flooded back to her. Sighing, she pulled herself up with her cane accidentally knocking the cardboard box over causing things to spill everywhere. Bending over to pick the spilled stuff up, she spotted a black, velvety, jewelry box. Feeling a lump form in her throat, her whole body tensed up. Finally getting the courage to open the box, she revealed the one carat, brilliant princess-cut, colorless diamond engagement right, that was secured in a 14K white gold cathedral setting. She quickly shut the box not wanting to relive that memory again.

* * *

Miley seemed to be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Her adrenaline was pumping, but despite all the chaos, she loved every single minute of this. It was her first show since her father had passed and she was determined to make it the best one yet.

Growing more nervous and anxious, she peaked out from behind the curtain, looking at all the people gathered. "Looking for someone Ms. Montana?" a familiar voice asked from instant smile became plastered on her face as she whipped around to see Lilly standing before her. She was wearing her white wig and all decked out in Lola stuff. Miley circled her arms around her neck, excited to see her. Keeping an arm behind her back, she held her close with the other as she chuckled happily. "Surprise Hannah."

"I was worried that you would not make it."

"I promised you I would come." she told her and slowly let her go. Her blue eyes looked her up and down. "You look incredible and all of this is just fantastic. I am so proud of you Hannah."

"Well wait to at least see how the show goes first." Miley replied.

"It will be great Hannah." Lilly smiled as she wrapped Miley tighter. "The place is sold out." she assured and remembered what she was holding. Lilly revealed a bouquet of tulips from behind her back. "These are for you."

"Oh, they're gorgeous!" she gushed. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

"Now go!" Miley said smiling at the girl, turning her around and facing her towards the door.

"You're kicking me out?" Lily asked, pretending to sound upset."Yes. I have to be on stage in three minutes. I can't handle the distraction Lola." Miley smiled as she helped Lilly get to the door be careful not to hurt her.

"Ok, ok," she laughed and turned back around to face her, taking her hand in her own. "Let me just say one more thing."

"You can never say just one thing." Miley said as Lilly pretended to be offended by her words.

"All I want to say is good luck."

"Thank you." Miley replied honestly

"Ok, one more thing." Lilly insisted.

"What did I tell you? Am I right or am I right?" Miley laughed.

"Last thing, I promise," she said as she looked at the woman seriously. "I love you."

"I love you too," Miley said softly, "I'll see you after the show."

Lilly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek once again. "I'll see you."

_"It's so easy, To think about Love, To Talk about Love, To wish for Love, But it's not always easy, To recognize Love, Even when we hold it in our hands." - Jaka_

* * *

**So once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are stille enjoying this story! =] Let me know how you feel!**


	13. Only One

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are reading this story! It means a lot to me! =] I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Miley yelled out to the audience from the stage, "As many of you know, I lost my father not to long. Losing a parent is always a difficult thing to cope with. Thankfully, I did not have to do it alone. Tonight I'd like to dedicate this concert to a very special person in my life who was able to give me hope for the future. This person carries my heart." Miley looked out into the audience as she spoke these words. "So tonight this concert is dedicated to my girlfriend, my rock, Lola Luftnagle." Miley looked towards the side of the stage smiling at Lilly. "I really do not know where I would be without her. I love you Lola."

The audience erupted with cheering as they became the first to learn the news that Hannah and Lola were back together. When the two had split, it was the Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston breakup all over again. As world was shocked and crushed by the news of the breakup, so was Hannah Montana. She announced that she would go on one last tour before taking a year off from everything. Lilly still remembered the night that their split had been announced on E News. After that, for months Lilly could not turn on her television without seeing her face.

Doing her best to let the past go, Lilly just smiled back at Miley and mouthed I love you too, back at her. After the concert ended, Lilly and Miley made their way out of the concert with Hannah's body guards, and to the limo as reporters and photographers swarmed. Miley just held tightly to Lilly's hand as they did so, only answering a few questions here and there. Finally reaching the limo, they began their way back home.

* * *

Miley giggled, struggling to maintain her balance as she played Twister with Lilly. Lilly was reaching over her, making sure she had her feet and hands on the right colors, while at the same time she was also trying to spin the wheel. Finally she was able to spin it, after struggling to hold her balance for a few seconds."Okay Miley, right foot blue." She said.

"What? I'll never make that." She laughed. She lifted her left leg and moved it towards the designated area, which meant she had to cross it over her right leg. She managed to do it, although her balance did not look very steady. Lilly reached over to spin the wheel again. Her body began to rock. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her leg, she felt her body collapse, forcing Miley down onto the floor too. They lay on the floor, Lilly lying on top of Miley. She pushed herself up, resting most of her weight on her arms, which were placed on either side of Miley's face. She stared into Miley's eyes, forgetting all about her previous pain.

"Sorry." She whispered softly.

"It's okay… are you alright?" Miley replied worry evident in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly stated. "I guess I've just over done it today."

"Maybe we shouldn't have played this game." Miley spoke worried she had hurt Lilly. "It was too soon."

"No… don't worry about it Miles, I wanted to." Lilly grinned at the girl beneath her. "Besides, my physical therapist advised me, that I need to start doing more things to strengthen this leg anyways. What better way than a game over twister." Lilly laughed.

Sitting up slightly, propping her elbows up behind her, Miley spoke again. "I am really proud of you Lilly."

"What for?" Lilly asked curiously.

"You have worked so hard to walk again." Miley choked out as she began remembering all that Lilly had gone through these last few months regaining the use of her right leg. "You never gave up, no matter how painful or difficult it was. I am so proud of you Lilly."

"Miley, I was only able to do all of that because I had you. You gave me the drive." Lilly said honestly. "I love you Miley."

"I love you too Lilly." Miley spoke softly as she smiled up at the blond.

Lilly wore a white long sleeved shirt that covered her upper body snugly, around her neck she wore a simple white gold chain with the number nine hanging from it. Her hair was a blond curly mess, hanging down over her shoulders wildly. The skin of her face looked so soft and creamy, but at the same time beautifully sun kissed. Miley looked deeply into Lilly's eyes. Her breath caught up in her throat, her eyes were a dark and intense blue at the moment, but she could see the warmth behind the hard covering. She could see the honesty and love that spilled from those blue oceans that belonged to Lilly Truscott. There was no doubt in her mind, she could drown in those blue orbs for the rest of her life.

"I'm ready Lilly." Miley spoke after a long silence.

Before Lilly even knew what she was doing, her hands had already moved towards Miley's body, her fingers slowly and gently tracing up and down her arms and shoulders. Miley felt herself melt under Lilly's touch… it had always made her feel alive. Slowly her fingers moved towards her neck, then her cheek, gently caressing it. Lilly glanced at Miley, as if she was asking her permission. She could see the burning desire in her sapphire blue eyes… and she knew Miley wanted it as much as she did. She slowly lowered her head towards hers. Her lips slowly and gently grazed against hers, teasing her. She pulled away slightly before pressing her lips against hers for the first time in over two years. The kiss was gentle and loving yet bubbling with passion. Lilly could taste Miley's strawberry lip-gloss; bringing back memories of their past together.

Miley wanted her more than she ever wanted anyone or anything else before in her life. She raised her hand, her fingers stroking Lilly's face and occasionally running her fingers through her wrapped her arms around her waist so that Miley was now lying on her arms. Miley arched her back, forcing her body to press against Lilly's. Lilly was going crazy as she felt the heat burning in her groin. Lilly could feel Miley's nipples, pressing into her chest, through her bra. Miley's moans of pleasure as their tongues danced together only aroused Lilly more. She pressed into her even more, indulging in the increasing pleasure, causing Miley to moan and sigh even more. Lilly didn't know where tonight might lead but she knew Miley wanted her as much as she wanted her as well. She knew that tonight, no one, especially Mikayla, could come between them.

Pulling away from the kiss, Lilly looked down at Miley, remembering the first time they had made love.

* * *

"_I'm ready Lilly."_

_With the exception of the first time she'd listened to those sweet lips declare her love so long ago, Lilly's ears had never heard three more beautiful words. She could only blink in disbelief as the fear she was dreaming yet again keeping her from being too hopeful. Her heart skipped as she watched her glorious smile spread over her lips._

_"Lilly?… Did you hear me?" she asked softly, her head angling in question._

_Oh, yes… she'd heard it… taken it inside of her… and cherished it with all that she was._

_Speechless, she nodded in answer but just stood there, suddenly unsure of what to do next._

_But Miley certainly did._

_Moving back only a step, she put a foot of distance between them, enough for Lilly to see the full length of her body… naked from the waist up. Her hair in erotic disarray about her shoulders, her breasts firm and hard-tipped, she locked her blue eyes, wide and dilated with craving, with Lilly's. Miley reached behind her back at waist height and slowly pulled at the zipper securing her dress._

_Lilly's body awakened to the fullest; every muscle hardening with sweet ache as she watched the snug fitting fabric gradually loosen from Miley's hips. Lilly slowly, lowered herself to her bed.  
Searing sky blue eyes became level with Miley's breasts. Raising her arms, her hands reached behind the brunettes body and met with Miley's. And then, just as Miley had moments before, Lilly guided the zipper down, Miley's digits following Lilly's fingertips as they slid down to the base of her zipper. Having found the end, she linked her fingers with Miley's, forcing her to release her dress._

_The ruby fabric dribbled off her curves and pooled to the floor around her bare feet with a hushed "swish."_

_Lilly's mouth went dry as her eyes drank in the other girls perfection._

_Clad only in a tiny white thong, the brown curls at the junction of her thighs clearly visible through the delicate lace, her Miley stood splendid before her like a goddess, a rare jewel, a priceless treasure. The toned muscles of her thighs and calves curved in all the right places, tapering down to slim ankles and red polish-tipped feet._

_Lips parted in awe, still disbelieving she was there, all for her taking, she lifted her baby blue stare to Miley's face. Hands with minds of their own, Lilly released her hands and moved to stroke Miley's bare legs with a feather light touch, reacquainting herself with their topography. Delicate ankles rising to the firm swell of her calves and curving into the cap of her knees. Her fingertips roamed blindly, slowly, swirling circles across the back of her legs, fingers splaying as her wrist rotated to drag them across the front of her thighs. They passed upward toward her hips, teasing the outer edges of her limbs until they reached the elastic bands of her thong, only to curl and cup her bared buttocks. Then down… painstakingly down… down they returned… the tips of Lilly's fingers dipping from behind between the apex of her thighs to find her delightfully damp and ready for her._

_Unsure what to do with her hands, Miley rested them lightly at Lilly's shoulders over the crisp thin fabric of the straps of her dark blue dress. The bands of tension were easily felt beneath her fingertips, the cords moving as Lilly's arms flexed and extended with her tactile exploration of her legs that trembled and threatened to give way under the slightest touch. Lilly's breath came in soft shallow puffs over Miley's stomach as she concentrated on her ministrations, the hot air from her mouth adding to the fire raging between the brunettes legs._

_The sight of Lilly sitting there, tears in her eyes, her heart on her sleeve… her heart swelled with adoration… there she had stood before her, half-naked, ready and willing to be hers, yet all she had wanted was her forgiveness. Her hand brushed lovingly over her brow and smoothed her hair. Lilly closed her eyes, pushing another tear off her lids as the words, "I love you," breathed from Lilly's lips over her sternum._

_Miley felt her hands pull at the back of Lilly's head, the need for her lips on her body commanding her actions. Lilly's arms coiled around her like heaven. An open mouthed kiss to the underside of her breast elicited a gasp for air, her hands gripping locks-full of hair in greed for more. Claiming her nipple with the gentlest of tugs, Lilly bathed her breasts with her desire, laving with such careful strokes it was nothing short of torture._

_Miley's skin tingled from head to foot, her hands itching to feel her just as she was exploring her. Timidly, she reached down along Lilly's back, over the material of her dress, feeling her muscles moving deliciously beneath her palms. While she moved to tend to the other breast, her soft moans of pleasure vibrated her body with a sweet hum that shot straight down to her core. Closing her eyes to concentrate on the glory of Lilly's touch, her fingers traveled outward across the width of her shoulders and down her arms wound tightly across her behind. Miley clamped her fingers around her forearms and gently eased her hold._

_Lilly stopped her attentions and glanced up at her, her brow wrinkled in confusion and her eyes full of impending hurt out of fear she might deny her._

_A corner of her lips curled shyly upward as she, lowered herself to her knees. Lilly watched her descend with an adoring stare, her hands settling on her hips to steady her._

_Miley slowly brought her hands to the straps of Lilly's dress, moving them from the blonds shoulders to the sides of her arms. Miley then brought her fingers to the zipper on the side of Lilly's dress tugging it down to Lilly's sides, springing the girls breasts free. Lilly closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. Miley zeroed in on Lilly's chest, bringing her hands up to them, her nimble fingers began to toy with the blonds hard tips. Lilly's chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, a shivering noise blowing from her lips each time Miley's hands brushed her skin._

_Suddenly Miley dipped her fingers between the edges of Lilly's dress with nervousness and held her breath. At last the pads of her fingertips touched the bare skin at Lilly's waist… hot, damp, and firm. She eased her hand closer, sliding and splaying her fingers across the girls abdomen rising and falling with each labored breath she took, pressing her palms lightly to her skin. Inclining her head in fascination of her physique, she grazed her feather light touch up Lilly's torso, letting her fingers dip and rise with every cliff and valley of her muscles. Lilly shrugged her lower body to aid the other girls work as she gripped the fabric in her hands, pulling the rest of the dress from her waist, dropping it to the floor._

_Lilly was beyond perfect… every part of her… every ridge of muscle… her lustrous breasts… smooth, unblemished, tanned skin. She was beautiful. She gathered her arms around Lilly's neck, making that glorious contact of belly to belly, hardness to softness, strength to grace… and it was magic._

_The only word that came to Lilly's mind was relief… relief that she was here, uninhibited by the past, forgiving, willing, wanting, and God… loving. Miley loved her. Every look of her blue eyes, each brush of her tender touch on her skin… that was love._

_She realized… she was trembling. This beautiful creature that she'd known practically her whole life as a friend, crush, and girlfriend , had her trembling. So long… too long she'd waited... she fit so perfectly against her. God had created Miley Ray Stewart only for her._

_Gathering her tightly with one arm, Lilly pierced her silken locks with the fingers of her opposite hand and gripped the nape of her neck, pulling Miley to her for a soft, gentle kiss. She acquiesced with an audible sigh into her mouth, leaning her head back into the support of Lilly's hand. She nibbled the fullness of the girls bottom lip, testing its pliability with her tongue then probing deeper into her mouth to seek out hers. Lilly dipped her hand lower and stroked her bottom, grazing her inner thighs, teasing the elastic bands of her thong with little flicks of her fingers. Being the one last barrier to having her completely open to her, it did nothing to conceal her desire._

_Miley left Lilly's lips, trailing tiny little kisses along her jaw line and down the tensing cords of her neck. As the softness of her tongue bathed her collarbone, she struggled to remain upright, swaying just a bit from the spinning sensation in her head. Lilly dropped her face to her hair and inhaled her scent… whispering her name with an intimate growl._

_"Miley…"_

_Lost in the sensation of her lips traveling across her chest, she nuzzled her hair, shut her eyes, relished every second as though it were her last. Those sweet fingers were moving down to that part of her that wanted her touch so badly, over her abdomen, twirling her fingers over the girls thighs. Lilly flinched only slightly when Miley's small hands grazed her sensitive area._

_Tossing her head back, swinging her brown hair over her shoulders, Miley fixated her hooded eyes on Lilly's face. Her lips swollen and red captured Lilly's again with a sigh as she expertly removed Lilly's underwear. Instantly she ran her fingers up Lilly's center, eliciting a deep moan from her throat into her mouth. Slowly, softly, she stroked her, as their lips danced together with fiery eagerness that licked at their souls._

_Lifelong best friends… high school crushes… first loves… soul mates… forever._

_Taking her time, thankful for every passing second, Lilly was terrified to advance too quickly. She wanted more than life to spend the entire night in Miley's sweet embrace, hour upon hour of making love. They had the entire night before them, and she was enjoying her mouth traveling down the center of her chest too much right now to rush things._

_Lilly attempted to control the rise and fall of her chest from her labored breathing. Blood rushed down and center with a pressure that made her dizzy… she didn't know how much more of this sweet torture she could stand._

_"Lilly…"_

_The sound of her name in a breathy moan over her nipple weighted her eyelids until they closed… her head falling slightly backward as the dizziness increased._

_"Your heart." Miley breathed, touching her fingers lightly to the center of Lilly's chest. "I can feel your heart beating… pounding." Miley said._

_Lilly ran her fingers through her hair. Miley's perfect lips spread into a beautiful smile that Lilly would remember the rest of her life. "I guess I'm just a little excited," she understated, her own uncontrollable smile shining down on Miley._

_Capturing the edge of her bottom lip in her teeth, Miley smirked, giggled, and repeated suspiciously, "A little."_

_Feeling bold, Lilly reached down behind her, clamped her hands over her butt and pulled her gently on top of her as they fell backwards onto the bed. "Yeah…a little." Lilly smirked._

_Miley's gasp, was followed by a satisfied moan that told Lilly she was more than content with what they were doing, where it was going, and the consequences of what they both wanted so badly to do. Miley slid her hands up and down Lilly's body, the heat from her touch ending at the back of Lilly's head where she tugged, her parted lips coming at her with purpose and need._

_"Please, Lilly." she mumbled over her lips between kisses, her hips pressing hard into Lilly's center… circling, craving. "Please… I need you."_

_Lilly's heart skipped with joy. Yet, suddenly, she felt incredibly insecure._

_"Ah, Jesus!" Lilly's thoughts tumbled out aloud, shocking even herself when she shook her head and said, "I'm not sure what I'm doing, Miley."_

_Lilly's teeth flashed for a brief moment of a smile before she ducked her head in embarrassment. The massive chest before her filled and expanded with deep breaths of nervousness._

_"I've never done this before." Lilly finally admitted, her eyes unwilling to look into hers._

_Miley's fingertips found Lilly's jaw and with a tilt of her wrist, Lilly's eyes were again level with her own. The vulnerability in her gaze… the trust she found there… it made her heart sing. Her voice was cautious and soft. "I know Lil." The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile of relief. In a quiet voice, feeling just as vulnerable as Lilly, she replied, "I haven't either, remember."_

_Lilly swallowed hard. A long moment passed as realization set in, their gazes locked into the eyes of the one who would be the first, just as they'd always planned it._

_Long fingers, timid and slow in their travels, trailed a light path up her sides, sending a shiver in the opposite direction down her spine. Palms grazed her hardened nipples, sensitive and erect just from her touch. Warm breath puffed lightly against her face, her lips honing in on their target as she cupped her cheeks. "Is this okay?"_

_"Yes." she answered her, aloud._

_Lilly's lips curled into a bashful smile as Miley's hips writhed when her palm slipped over the lace of her panties and briefly cupped her between her thighs, sending Miley's head back into the pillows with a sensual cry. Taking the elastic of her thong between her fingers, Lilly waited with baited breath for her to lift her hips, than down she eased the lace, exposing the patch of brown at the junction of her limbs, her fingers grazing her inner thighs along the way. Miley bent her legs, helping Lilly's efforts. Lilly spread her fingers and held them still as Miley straightened her legs against them, pushing her flesh past her palm, rolling it over the cap of her knee, up the top of her thigh to slide again up the side of her body. Her eyes were learning the new hourglass of her figure with the utmost of study through the simple touch of her hands._

_Her curves now rounder and fuller in all the right places. Lilly ran the tips of her fingers along her jaw line, her chin rising to allow her full access to her neck. They drizzled down the smooth column, across each collarbone jutting inward from her shoulders, down the flat of her sternum, and up…oh yes, she thought… up over the swell of her perfect breasts, swirling the rosy tips, making her arch her back for more. Her hot stare followed them down over the cliffs of her ribcage, and down her soft belly to encircle her navel with painstaking strokes._

_Wriggling with every sensation zipping through her skin, Miley gripped the comforter and moaned in pleasure, loving every second of Lilly's scrutiny, relishing the power building her body that just begged to be released with wild abandon._

_And suddenly, Lilly was on top of her, as she'd dreamed she would be, her weight and solid frame fitting perfectly against her. Gladly she accepted her kisses, spreading her legs to allow Lilly to have entrance, this was perfection._

_Slowly, she began to caress Miley's core. She gasped and pushed against her hand, wanting more. Miley moaned as her fingers began to make circular motions on her clitoris. The rhythm of Lilly's breathing matching hers, increasing in desperation. Miley tilted her hips and met her thrusts, tears welling in her eyes at the reality that she was actually, finally, going to make love to the girl she'd loved for the most part of her life._

_Miley locked her wide eyes to hers, her jaw falling open to gasp in soft pants as Lilly massaged her with slow, fluid strokes of her fingers. An ache she'd never felt before welled and spread through her veins… and she knew she would surely explode if Lilly didn't slip inside and complete her soon. Her hands found Lillys, guiding her, begging her to take that last step and help her fly into ecstasy._

_But instead of fulfilling her wishes, she stopped._

_Miley felt her heart and body screaming. Her fearful stare questioning Lilly's reasoning._

_Lilly shifted her weight to one elbow as she hovered over Miley's small frame. A single thought ran through her desire, fuzzed mind and told her she had to be sure she understood before they finished this._

_Fingers curled into her palm, Lilly stroked her delicate cheekbone with the back of her fingers, gathering the fallen teardrops from the corners of her eyes. It occurred to her that she'd declared her love for her more than once now… but she had not returned it, at least, not in words. She felt it… knew without a doubt it was her that she loved… she had said it so many times before, but feeling it, and expressing it, especially to the world, were two very different things. She needed to hear it."_

_"Miley." she started as she lovingly traced the curve of her cheek, "I just have to know that you…"_

_"I do," she breathed with urgency, cutting her off. "I love you so much Lilly Truscott."_

_Miley locked Lilly's eyes with hers in a passionate stare she would never forget, and Lilly entered her._

_The pain zipped through her like lightning… the burn causing her to yelp aloud and buck her body all at once. Lilly's face contorted with concern._

_Miley blinked once, then twice, and realized, the hurt was lessoning… and actually, it was almost… wonderful. Oh yes… it was wonderful._

_"No, Lilly… don't stop," she begged._

_Her head dipped, her lips sealing hers with the gentlest and briefest of kisses. They were one, finally, completely._

_"I will never… ever leave you, Miley. I love you way too much."_

_Miley felt the wet heat spilling from her own eyes… Lilly's heartfelt and honest words in the ultimate of vulnerable moments swept her breath, and her heart, away. Wiping a stray tear from Lilly's cheek, she sniffled, and answered with her whole heart._

_"I love you too, Lilly."_

_A tiny smile crept over her lips as joy permeated her spirit and reflected in her glistening blue stare. Then, tangling her fingers in her hair, Lilly pulled her mouth to her own. The kiss burst within her like fireworks... passion coursed through them, between them, around them. Miley carefully tested the waters by rolling her hips, a rhythm inborn in the both of them initiated without conscious thought… and together they soared… without fear… without doubt._

_

* * *

_

Miley let herself float in Lilly's arms, ascending, no… free falling, into a world that embodied all that was Lilly Truscott… her scent… her touch… her voice… her taste. Gently Lilly suckled at her neck, kissed her hair, held her body close to her own, all the while whispering her name on the end of words of love and adoration and promises of forever. Passion swirled around and around them in a frenzied tornado of feeling that stamped out all past… all future… leaving only the here and now. And the here and now was all about them… Lilly and Miley, touching skin naked and damp, caressing cheeks teary and flushed, kissing lips swollen and eager to please, worshiping souls finally freed from the past, rediscovering their lost home.

She was memorizing her body with her hands. Lilly knew she looked a little different, stronger, older. She wanted her to understand that just as her physical appearance had changed, matured, that her judgment had done just the same. Never again would she run… never again would she leave her… every obstacle from now until the day she died would be overcome with her by her side. They would give one another strength and love. So much love that no one and no thing would ever bring them down again.

At that moment, Miley's gaze lifted to Lilly's… and an understanding swam in their depths as though she'd heard her thoughts. The white of her smile caressed Lilly's heart.

No, Lilly thought. There would be no more pain for them.

_"Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two." - Captain Corelli's Mandolin_

* * *

**So I hope this chapter captured your attention and give you guys more of and understanding of Miley and Lilly's past relationship. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Review and share your thoughts! =]**


	14. Scars

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are reading this story! It means a lot to me! =] I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am! ****So I am also super excited because DashboardforCutie finally updated both her stories, No, It's Not Tonight and Friends for Love. So after reading those new chapters, I finally put some actual time aside and got this next chapter up and ready for you guys! =] There is a lot to this chapter! I hope you guys are prepared. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Mikayla shifted uncomfortably atop a hard stool at a table inside a Starbucks. She held a newspaper in one hand and a steaming cup of cappuccino in the other, her chestnut brown eyes pierced the spectrum section with a heavy stare as she read the news that Hannah Montana had announced that her and Lola Luftnagle had reconciled their relationship after the two year split.

Her heart and face dropped as she read the words softly, aloud to herself…

_Internationally known Pop star, Hannah Montana, announced to her audience during last nights charity concert in Malibu that she and ex girlfriend Lola Luftnagle are back together. Hannah went on to dedicate the nights concert to the lucky girl who quote, 'Carries her heart'. We were lucky enough for Ms. Montana to answer a few questions to our reporters as she made her way out of the concert hand in hand with Ms. Luftnagle._

Mikayla groaned and took another sip of her coffee. Lowering her cup with a shaky hand to the table, she turned the page to continue reading the article. Immediately she felt a lump form in her throat as her eyes caught sight of the six by eight inch photo accompanying the article. Blood boiled deep in her veins as she stood from the stool and laid the offensive visual flat on the table before her.

There in black and white, for the entire world to see, was her Lilly… the woman she had been head over heels in love with for nearly three years now, holding tightly to Miley Stewarts hand, the smile on her face unmistakably one of a woman in love.

Rage built and swelled inside her until she could no longer control it. With a violent swipe of her arm, the newspaper and coffee cup went sailing through the air, barely missing a young couple and crashing just behind them. Suddenly there were eyes everywhere… staring… gawking.

After what seemed an eternity, Mikayla slowly looked up, her glare a mix of anger, of hurt, of wild raw passion, and maddening love. A defeated puff of air released from her lungs, her head fell forward as she seemed to search her mind… her heart… for some sort of understanding as to how Lilly just kept doing this sort of thing to all the people she claimed to care about. As more tears formed in her eyes, she knew part of it was her fault. She had let Lilly treat her this way… everyone had warned her… she had heard it all before. "Lilly will never love you Mik, at least not like she loves Miley.", "It's a waste of your time Mikayla, get out of it before you get any deeper than you already have.", "Stop trying to fight the fates Mik, they're meant to be together and you know it." Shaking her head, she remembered how she had refused to listen to them. She was so in love with Lilly Truscott that she had, had to at least see where it could go.

She knew now that her time was up, she had to let Lilly go now… but she was connected on every possible plane to the girl. Mikayla loved this girl unconditionally, and now she would suffer… Oh God, she would suffer without her, yet she would survive. Day after day she would find her strength to go on in the memories they created together, but most of all, in the knowledge that Lilly had finally been able to feel love again…

* * *

With a magnificent stretch of her tired muscles and a satisfied, lazy grin on her face, Lilly flopped over onto her stomach in Miley and hers bed. Her eyes still shut to the bright morning sun, she shifted the palm of her hand up and down along the mattress surface searching for Miley, only to find no warm body at her side.

One blue eye popped open to verify.

Yup, she was gone alright.

A disappointed groan muffled against the pillow beneath her head until she heard a kitchen cupboard door close downstairs. And suddenly, a happy grin spread over Lilly's face. So, she was making breakfast, was she?

God, she loved that woman.

Rolling back onto her back, easing out the soreness in her body. For the last two years, she had been dreaming and wishing for what had happened last night. Smiling to herself, she remembered just how perfect it had been. Memories of calling out her name as she fell over the edge, collapsing in her arms, sleeping in the warmth of her love. Together, they reached a new knowledge of one another, not just physically, but spiritually… their souls and minds forever sealed on a level few ever achieved.

The refrigerator door opened from the floor below her with its trademark sucking sound.

Laughing softly at the response her stomach gave in the form of a low rumble, Lilly moved to sit and shifted her tired legs over side of the bed. She paused a moment on the tail end of an exaggerated yawn to run her fingers through her unruly hair in a poor attempt to tame the wild beast. The clank of a spatula against a frying pan drifted up the stairs and put a visual in her mind of their future… the two of them in the kitchen, together, attempting to make breakfast with the antics of two little ones running about. Grinning, she whipped away the white sheet draped over her body and padded to the other side of the room where she opened the drawers to her dresser and grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of her Pepperdine sweatpants. Slipping them on she went to the closet in search of her favorite soccer hoodie. Unable to find it, she heard her stomachs angry message once again. Smiling, she excitedly descended the stairs.

Miley was behind the counter of the kitchen wearing the sweatshirt the blond had failed in finding just moments earlier, just as Lilly had suspected. A carton of eggs, milk, a Jiffy Mix box, utensils, plates, and more scattered the countertop. Miley's head had disappeared into the refrigerator.

Lilly snuck up behind her, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. Bracing herself with her hands planted over the top of the fridge, she leaned over her and in a seductive tone. "You know, the food looks good but I see something else that's much more appealing at the moment."

With a gasp of surprise, Miley shot up in the fridge smacking her head on the top. "Lillian Alexis!" Miley yelled as she held her hand to her head.

"Oh god Miles!" Lilly tried to stop herself from laughing, "Are you pfft." Lilly stifled a laugh in her hand "… are you alright Miley?" the blond finally choked out.

"This is not funny Lil." Miley said looking at Lilly with puppy eyes.

"I am sorry baby." Lilly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" asked Lilly with a smirk as she watched Miley simply nod her head yes. "Geeze Miles." Lilly said as she felt the bump on Miley's head, "You got a good one there."

"Gee Lil, thanks for noticing."

"You know I'm sorry Miles." Lilly replied still holding onto Miley, "I have an idea of how we can take your mind off the pain…"

"Nope, it's time for breakfast, Lilly." Miley laughed pulling out of Lilly's embrace causing the blond to pout, "Chocolate chip pancakes with extra crispy, practically burned bacon on the side and chocolate milk?" she asked.

"You remembered." Lilly smiled, a twinkle of happiness in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I remember everything about you." Miley said smiling back. "Even if I had wanted to forget you Lilly, my heart would never have let me."

"You know on second thought, breakfast sounds perfect." Lilly replied, eyes glistening with happiness she hadn't felt in years.

* * *

**_One Month Later -_**

Hot water flowed over Miley's body in the shower, as she closed her eyes, mentally planning her day in her head. She was so deep in concentration that she didn't hear the shower door slide open and Lilly stepping in to join her.

"Morning baby." Lilly growled in Miley's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Lilly." Miley sighed happily as she opened her eyes. "I don't have time for this, I have to meet with the wedding planner to make sure everything is ready for this weekend."

"Uh huh." Lilly mumbled into Miley's skin as she continued to leave a trail of kisses down her naked body. "You are beautiful." Lilly grinned goofily up at Miley before kissing her once again.

"Lilly, you're making this very difficult for me." Miley sighed as she felt her body's reaction to Lilly's touches.

"I think you're the one making it difficult." Lilly replied between kisses. "Come on Miles, you know you are going to give in."

"Lilly." Miley half sighed, half exclaimed as she turned to face the girl.

"Much better." Lilly replied, now beginning a trail of kisses towards her breasts. "You might as well give in now Miles, you know you want to."

For a moment, Miley considered just giving in to Lilly, that was until she remembered just how busy her day was going to be. "I have work to get to Lilly." Miley replied firmly, "Plus we only have two more days until the wedding and there is still so much more left to do." Miley said before stepping out of the shower and turning the water valve.

"Ahhhhhh! Miley Ray Stewart!" Lilly cried from within the shower as Miley wrapped a towel around herself.

Miley pulled open the shower door to find Lilly trying to turn the water valve back while avoiding the water. "I thought you'd appreciate the cold shower." She replied, smiling.

"Oh you think you are so funny." Lilly muttered, finally returning the water valve to hot.

"Oh, and don't forget that you're meeting me at six for dinner." Miley said.

"I'll be there baby." Lilly said as Miley began to leave the bathroom. "Hey, don't I get a kiss?" Miley blew her a kiss before leaving the bathroom. "I meant a real one." Lilly called after the girl.

"Nice try Lil, but I ain't getting in that shower again." Miley called from the bedroom.

"Aw Miles!" Lilly groaned as Miley laughed at how cute her fiance was.

* * *

Lilly had been standing outside of Oliver and Joannie's house for at least ten minutes contemplating whether or not she should actually ring the doorbell. Finally finding the will power, she leaned forward and pressed the button. Moments later the door flung open revealing Joannie's pregnant figure.

"Lilly?" a confused Joannie spoke, "What are you doing here? You know that Oliver's at work."

"I came to talk to you actually." Lilly spoke her voice shaky as she happened to fear this girl very much.

"Oh alright, come on in then." Joannie spoke, stepping out of the doorway to let the Lilly past her as the two made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Joannie." Lilly stated once they had sat down at the table.

"What are you sorry for Lilly?" Joannie squinted her eyes in her confusion.

"I know you are still angry with me Joannie... I mean for what I did to Miley in the past." Lilly looked Joannie directly in the eyes hoping to get the girl to trust what she was going to say. "And you have every right to be, hell I am still angry with me... but Miley and I are getting married in two days, and you are her best friend." Lilly stopped for a moment trying to read the other girl, but got nothing. "I really want to make things better between us... Miley would want that."

"Did she make you do this?" Joannie asked, finally speaking up.

"No." Lilly spoke honestly, "She has no idea that I am here."

"Alright." Joannie raised her brow in a questioning manner. "Why do I feel like you came here for more than just an apology."

"I need your help." Lilly said softly. "It's for Miley."

* * *

It was nearly seven o'clock and Miley was beyond stressed as did her best trying to finish up all her work, as Lilly would be arriving soon. Running her fingers through her hair, she had just decided that she would finish the rest tomorrow, when Joannie made her way into her office.

"Miley, we have another delivery for you." Joannie said, pushing open the door to Miley's office with one arm while carrying a bouquet of white, yellow and red roses in her other arm. Miley looked up at Joannie, through the several dozen bouquets of Lilly's around her office. "Tell me Miley, did Lilly buy shares in a florist without telling us?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Miley said, smiling as she took bouquet in Joannie's arms . "It is sweet though."

"Yeah, it's adorable." Joannie muttered, putting down the bouquet.

"Oh come on Joannie, hasn't Oliver ever done something like this?" Miley asked.

"As of lately, no. The other day he bought me a blender." Joannie replied.

"A blender?" Miley laughed.

"Yes, apparently he decided that I needed something to cheer me up, and instead of going out and being bloody romantic, he went out and got me a new blender." Joannie grumbled. "That boy has not even and ounce of romance left in him."

"Well Lilly's always been a romantic." Miley said as she laughed at her friend.

"You just wait Miles, once you get married everything changes." the moody pregnant woman said, "I give it a few years and then the next thing you know Lilly will be getting you kitchen appliances too."

"Thanks for the marriage pep talk Joannie." Miley said smiling as she began thinking about how in one more day Lilly would be hers forever.

"You're welcome Miles." Joannie said as she looked at the flowers now on Miley's desk, "Anyway, are you going to read the card that came with these or what?" Joannie grinned at the brunette still sitting at her desk.

"What card?" Miley asked look around.

"Oh… just this one." Joannie replied smiling ear to ear as she pulled a card in a dark blue envelope out from behind her back.

"Joannie Oken you hand that to me right now!" Miley spoke sternly trying to hide her smile.

"Alright fine." Joannie grinned as she handed the card over to Miley.

"Thank you Joannie." Miley spoke in a sarcastic tone as she opened the card and then read what was written inside of it.

_Miley,_

_I want you to play a little game for me. On your desk right now is a vase of a dozen, red, white, and yellow roses. Inside one of them is a little something special for you. Here are your instructions, you are going to be playing the 'She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not' game. Pick up one flower at a time and one by one pick the petals off. No cheating either Miley Stewart. I know you! When you find the right one, you will know. Trust me. Enjoy plucking!_

_I Love You._

_Yours Always, Lilly._

Miley smiled as she looked up at her friend.

"So are you going to do what the girl wrote or what?" asked an anxious Joannie as she picked up a rose and handed it to Miley.

Laughing Miley began Lilly's game. Finally after three roses, Miley picked up the fourth began, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me…" suddenly Miley felt tears come to her eyes. Inside the beautiful red rose, lay the most beautiful engagement ring.

"Hey Miles, I'm starving!" Lilly came barging into the office a devilish grin on her face. "Ready for dinner?"

"Lilly…" Miley looked up at the blond.

"Yes Miley?" Lilly replied.

"Is this…"

"Yeah it is." Lilly smiled as more tears came to Miley's eyes.

"But I thought..."

"I went back that night after I dropped you off."

"Lilly..."

"It's okay Miles, we weren't ready then." Lilly replied.

"We are now." Miley replied smiling as she made her way around her desk to stand in front of Lilly.

"I am glad you agree." Lilly grinned as she picked the ring up out of the rose and got down on her left knee, "Miley Stewart, I've already done this once before, and I am sure hoping this goes differently than the last time." Lilly began, "Miley, I have loved you since the day I first met you, it just took me a while to realize it. You are my other half, my better half… I know I have made mistakes in the past, but if you are willing, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Miley Ray Stewart, you are my best friend, my soul mate. I now know what life is like without you in it, I can't do that ever again. I need you in my life Miles, I always have. Will you marry me?"

"Lilly..." Miley began.

"Oh and can I just add that in one more day we are getting married, so if you say no to me right now, that will really put a damper on the day." Lilly spoke still smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course I will marry you Lilly!" Miley answered kneeling down so she was at the same level with Lilly as she leaned in and kissed the girl.

"I love you so much, Miley." Lilly said in between kisses as she slid the ring onto Miley's finger.

"I love you just as much Lilly." Miley mumbled into the other girls mouth.

"This is so cute!" Joannie screeched interrupting the two girls.

"Thank you Joannie." Lilly smiled up at the girl who had helped her do all this.

"You are very welcome." Joannie smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call and bitch at Oliver for not being romantic anymore." Joannie said as she made her way out of the office.

"You did all this with Joannie?" Miley asked smiling even wider.

"She's your best friend." Lilly replied, "I need to fix things with her too. Besides, she'd kill me if I didn't involve her in something like this." Lilly laughed.

"You are too sweet Lilly Truscott."

"Only for you." Lilly grinned sheepishly.

**

* * *

**

_**The next night - The Rehearsal Dinner**_

Lilly stood out on the porch of hers and Miley's beach house, holding a glass of champagne in her hands. She smiled as she looked out into the night sky. It amazed her just how much could change in only a mere few months. Listening to the waves crashing against one another in the ocean, she glanced into the house to find Miley standing in the kitchen, surrounded by Lilly's mother, and grandmothers, Joannie and Maddy. She was smiling and giggling… practically glowing with happiness as she showed off the engagement ring. Lilly's little brother Evan was once again stuck to Miley's side, watching her adoringly as Miley nonchalantly ran her fingers through his soft blond hair. Lilly couldn't help but smile, Miley was beautiful and absolutely perfect in everyway.

Suddenly Miley's gaze landed on her as she looked out onto the balcony still continuing to talk to their friends and relatives. Her eyes met Miley's and suddenly her heart fluttered. Once Miley looked away with a sheepish smile, Lilly watched as Oliver made his way over to his wife, who was standing with Miley. He told Joannie he would be out talking to Lilly if she needed him and then taking a glance towards the porch he saw that Lilly was still out there. He walked towards the porch and stepped out onto it.

"Hey Lilly… how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Wait, I think I am having Déjà vu." Lilly laughed.

"Ha Ha, you so funny." Oliver smiled at his best friend. "Seriously though Lil."

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Lilly replied, still staring out into the sea. "In less than twelve hours, I am marrying the only girl I have ever loved." Lilly smiled at her friend. "I'm ecstatic."

"That's good." Oliver said, also staring out to into the sea. "So Joannie told me everything you did for Miley." Oliver grinned. "You got me in trouble! Apparently you're so romantic and sweet and the best I can do is a blender."

"It wasn't much." Lilly muttered embarrassed. "And I'm sorry Olly."

"It's fine. I just now have to take her out on a romantice date." Oliver said laughing at his best friend. "Got any ideas oh sweet one?"

"You know I hate that word." Lilly laughed.

"I had to." Oliver grinned.

"Gee thanks." Lilly laughed.

**

* * *

**

Mikayla's feet danced impatiently outside of Lilly's parents house as she waited for someone to answer the ringing doorbell. For months she had failed in reaching her by phone, and she knew she could wait no longer without going completely insane.

With her mind elsewhere, the opening of the door startled her, and Lilly looked up into the troubled face of Mikayla. "Mik…" Instantly she froze, the sound of her heart thundering in her ears.

"We need to talk." the girl in front of her spoke revealing the sadness in her voice.

"You should really go Mikayla." Lilly mumbled as she looked down at her feet, her ears burning red.

"No." Mikayla spoke firmly as she stood her ground.

"I can't do this right now Mik." Lilly said, "I'm marrying Miley tomorrow."

"No. I am not going to just let you walk away from this, not without hearing what I have to say. I stuck by you for two fucking years! I loved you Lilly… I deserve to be treated so much better than you are treating me right now." Mikayla stared a hole through Lilly's face, "For Christ's sake Lilly, I gave you two of the best god damn years out of my life. The least you can do is give me five minutes out of yours."

"I don't… I really don't know what to say to that." Lilly mumbled, Mikayla had never spoken to her like that and truthfully, it made Lilly extremely nervous. "I'm sorry Mik… I never wanted to hurt you, you have to know that."

"I do know that Lilly." the brunette sighed as she looked up, her sad chocolate eyes connecting with Lilly's guilt filled blue ones. "You want to shut the door so we can talk more privately and not get your crazy mother out here?

"Ugh yeah." Lilly said finally snapping out of her daze and stepping forward towards Mikayla, shutting the house door. "You have five minutes."

"Alright, Lilly I just want to know why."

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly

"Why did you stay with me?" Mikayla closed her eyes as she fought back tears that were threatening to fall, "Why did you have to keep giving me hope that you would love me one day?"

"Cause I wanted to love you Mik!" Lilly exclaimed, "I wanted to so badly." the blonds eyes met Mikayla's begging her to understand.

"Yet you were never able to."

"It's just… Miley… she was always…"

"Miley was always there." Mikayla finished Lilly's sentence, "Miley was always going to be there… and the sad thing is that I knew that and yet I still wanted it so badly that I stayed."

"Mik…"

"It was always there for me… it just wasn't there for you." Mikayla mumbled.

Lilly's eyes grew confused. "What wasn't there for me Mikayla?"

And suddenly, startling her, Mikayla looked at her directly, the mix of anger and hurt in her brown eyes rendering her motionless. On a defeated whisper, she answered, "The look you get in your eyes when you're talking to Miley."

Her breath catching in her throat, Lilly felt frozen, unable to think of a word to say, knowing she couldn't deny the truth anymore with this girl.

Mikayla leaned closer. "That look of complete contentment you get…," she reached for Lilly's face, laying her palms on the girls flushed cheeks, "…of perfect happiness. That look that says nothing can hurt me as long as I have you." Mikayla watched her lovingly for several moments, her eyes roaming over her face, and then, as though she remembered the purpose of her speech, she frowned and released her, focusing her eyes back into the grass. "Not once in the nearly two years we were together did you ever have that with me… and I knew in my heart that you never would." A tear rolled down her cheek, embarrassed, she leaned forward looking at the ground. "I deserve that Lilly. I deserve to have someone who will love me like you love Miley."

And despite her faults, her obsessive behavior, or even the fact that she was the reason she had lost Miley before, Lilly knew she was right. Beneath it all, Mikayla was a good friend, she had been there for Lilly when everyone else had walked out, helping pull her from absolute rock bottom. Feeling the tears form in her own eyes, she spoke. "Yeah you do, Mikayla." she whispered, lifting a hand to reach out to her and laying her hand on her shoulder. For a brief moment she leaned into her touch, enjoying its comfort, and then in a split-second change of mind, Mikayla shrugged it away and stood up.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Lilly. You know I can't stand pity."

Lilly began to protest. "But Mik, I…"

"No!" she snapped, glancing briefly over her shoulder as she scoffed lightly at the truth, "I have go to let this go… let you go." Mikayla felt her heart breaking slowly and painfully. "Because if I don't, I will be miserable for the rest of my life, you know it."

Lilly's silence revealed her agreement, and the two of them stood quietly in the dimly lit room for several minutes, both in tears, noiselessly letting go of whatever their relationship had been.

"I'm so sorry, Mik."

"I know you are." Mikayla wiped her eyes, "I am too." she replied, dropping her head.

Another long awkward moment of silence bore down upon them, Lilly's heart breaking not just for the end of their strange romantic relationship, but for the end of whatever friendship they had struggled to hold onto as well.

Slowly, Lilly leaned in and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl before her. Lifting her head, she brushed her lips across her forehead, and whispered her goodbye.

"I really do care about you Mik. Don't ever doubt that," she said as she slipped out of the embrace.

She'd just made it to the door when her voice halted her steps.

"Wait."

Expectantly, she turned back one last time.

"After you and Miley broke up, I told you that I would do everything I could to make you happy again. Consider this a small attempt of keeping that promise, Lilly." she said with a small smile, "I love you Lilly and all I want is for you to be happy. If Miley is the one that can do that for you than so be it." Mikayla took a long breath, "I'm not going to lie, it absolutely sucks that it's not me that can do that for you… but at least now, I won't have any regrets."

"Thank you Mik."

"What's meant to be always finds its way in the end right?" the brunette laughed sadly.

"Yeah," Lilly stood there frozen as she spoke, "I suppose."

"You love her." Mikayla stated with the inflection of a question.

"Yes, I do," she could finally freely admit.

"That's to bad." Mikayla said before taking one last good look at Lilly. "Cause as much as I love you Lil… I won't be there this next time to save you from yourself after Miley hurts you again."

Lilly felt that comment hit her hard. Looking into Mikayla's determined eyes, she was thrown back into another memory…

**

* * *

**

_Lilly Truscott walked into the bar with the same two goals she had made to herself every Friday night for the past 6 months; get drunk and forget Miley Stewart, both of which were to provide her with a moment where she would not feel the pain she carried with her day in and day out. The problem was, of the two set goals, she was always only able to reach one. Which led her to where she was now. She had spent countless hours in bars trying to erase those two months of her life where she had been nothing but a weak and conscienceless version of her former self. _

_The sound of the rain pummeled down onto the roof of the bar as yet another evening shower to beat the unbearable heat of the summer stormed outside. It had almost become routine. The clouds began to hover around five o'clock and by six it was a torrential downpour only for clouds to dissipate nearly an hour later. To Lilly, she was almost grateful for the rain. The cloudy days definitely matched her mood as of late._

_The twenty one year old had already consumed a large amount of alcohol as she spoke to the bar tender. "Can you believe her!?" Lilly asked the bartender as he was drying off some glasses. "She breaks my heart and then expects me to just pretend like nothing had happened." Lilly slurred. "So yeah I fucked Mikayla." Lilly's eyes were filled with anger, "I fucked her for two months without Miley knowing and you know what… you know what…" Lilly's head was becoming very dizzy._

_"What?" asked a familiar voice from behind the blond._

_"It fucking made me feel good." Lilly answered the person as she turned around in her stool. "Oh hey Mik! I was just talking to this nice gentleman here about you." Lilly grinned drunkenly at the girl. "Hey Timmy, this is the girl I was fucking behind my girlfriends back." Lilly laughed as she turned back around to face the man behind the bar again._

_"Lilly." the brunette's eyes were filled with worry._

_"You know what Mik." the blond began as she smashed her glass down on the bar, "You and I should start hooking up again."_

_"Lilly you and I both know that is not a good idea… and right now we just need to get you out of here." Mikayla spoke as calmly as possible._

_"You know what Mikayla, you are defiantly right about one thing." the blond felt her anger bubbling up, "Sleeping with you would be a huge mistake, actually it always was." she spat out._

_"Lilly please." Mikayla begged, "I want to help you."_

_"No! I don't fucking want your help anymore Mikayla!" Lilly yelled as the alcohol in her system began taking over her senses, "Don't you get that!? The girl I have been in love with since I was thirteen years old, now hates me, because of you!" Lilly's attitude had just changed dramatically in a very short amount of time. "I love Miley alright! And maybe it's because of your fucking psychotic crush on me that you refuse to see that. To tell you the truth, I don't really care what the reason is. All I know is that you took everything from me! I lost Miley, I lost my friends, my own mother has not spoken a word to me in six months, and now the Chief has put me on leave and is threatening my job! I mean look at me! Look where I am… what I am doing… and it's all because of your previous help!" the blond barked as she shakily stood from her stool. "I don't love you Mikayla, I never will. In fact, you know what, I actually hate you."_

_"I'm sorry alright Lilly." the brunette replied as she looked at the angry, tired and broken woman in front her, "I never wanted this."_

"_I just want to fix things…" Lilly now spoke in a lower tone as tears began to come to her eyes, "I love her so much."_

"_I know you do Lilly." Mikayla's heart broke as those words crossed her lips._

"_You know it's pretty ironic… the fact that she walked in on us that night." Lilly said straightening up, a lump forming in her throat as she faced the woman that she had ruined everything with. "I didn't ask you to come over that night to end up having sex… I had asked you to come over that night, cause I knew that if I had any chance of fixing things with Miley, I needed to end everything with you."_

"_Lilly."_

"_How am I suppose to live with myself?" Lilly asked sadly, "I mean how do you do it?" Lilly spit out angrily._

"_You just do." Mikayla said simply._

"_I don't want this you know… this is not me." Lilly spoke looking Mikayla directly in the eyes, "It just hurts so bad."_

"_I want to help you Lilly."_

"_Why?" Lilly asked very confused, "Everyone else hates me, you should too… you have just as much a right."_

"_Because right now, everyone hates me as well. You are the only person that has any idea what I am going through, alright." Mikayla spoke standing her ground. "Plus, I am not going to watch you do this to yourself anymore. Especially when I am a large part of the reason you are."_

"_No ones cared what I do to myself lately." Lilly said in a low shaky voice. "They stopped caring six months ago."_

"_Well I do." Mikayla spoke honestly. "If you don't want to do this anymore Lilly, you have to start somewhere… let me help you. Lilly I will do everything I can to make you happy again. I promise you that. Just give me the chance." Mikayla held her hand out to Lilly._

_After a long moment of silence, Lilly's and Mikayla's eyes locked in a sort of understanding of each other. "Alright." the blond spoke taking Mikayla's hand as the brunette smiled and led her out of the bar._

_

* * *

_

Opening her eyes, Lilly shook off the memory of that night and lifted her head expecting to see the girl who just moments before had occupied the spot directly in front her… but she was already gone. Hearing a cars engine start, Lilly's eyes traveled to the driveway at her right. Standing painfully frozen at her front steps as she had just basically been put in her place or at least somewhere near it, she watched as Mikayla drove off in her bright yellow Mini Cooper. "What the hell was that." Lilly mumbled out loud. Her and Miley had both made their mistakes in the past… but Mikayla was wrong. Miley would not hurt her again… she would never abandon her like she had done before. Mikayla was wrong… wasn't she?

_"Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love." - Erich Fromm_


	15. False Pretense

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are reading this story! It means a lot to me! =] I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am! ****So I would also like to apologize for the lack of updating. I have been majorly stacked with work and college stuff. =[ I am truly sorry. I will do my best to keep this up! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Miley sat in the living room of her beach house, smiling to herself as her soon to be mother in law Heather, her two grandmothers, and her best friends Joannie and Maddy rushed around her, organizing and double checking the final arrangements for the ceremony. Suddenly, she heard Heather gasp.

"Lilly Alexis Truscott, what are you still doing here?" Heather ranted. "You should be at the house with your father and Oliver… you know it's bad luck for you two to see one another before the wedding!"

"Mom, I just came back to get my dress." Lilly replied putting her cell phone on the stand next to the door as Miley stood up to face her fiance.

"But surely your father or Oliver…" Heather began.

"Relax Heather… it's only bad luck if they see one another after midnight." Maddy reassured her.

But neither Lilly or Miley could hear what was going on, they were lost in each other's eyes as Lilly strode towards her soon to be wife. She scooped her up in her perfectly toned arms and pressed her lips against hers with as much passion and hunger she could muster.

Gushes of 'oohs' and 'awws' could be hear throughout the room... "I think we should give them some alone time." Maddy suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." Joannie smiled in agreement, dragging Heather away before she could protest.

Lilly and Miley didn't even notice their friends and relatives sudden disappearance, as they reluctantly pulled apart. Miley rested her forehead against Lilly's, her fingers gently massaging the nape of her neck.

"You would not believe how much I'm missing you… knowing I won't be able to sleep with you tonight… wake up with you in my arms." Lilly softly whispered as she stroked Miley's hair.

"Oh I do, trust me… because I'm pretty sure I'm missing you as much as you're missing me." Miley replied. "The only thing that is getting me through this stressful day is knowing that after tomorrow, we will be together forever."

"Always." Lilly said softly before gently pressing her lips against Miley's for a quick kiss.

"And just think, after tomorrow night, we get to leave on our honeymoon… and I can give you your wedding present." Miley spoke seductively. "And I think… actually I know, you're gonna love it."  
"Oh really? Are we talking modeling some new lingerie that was given to Hannah as a gift before it even hit's the stores, love it?" Lilly asked hopeful. "Because if so… I think I deserve a sneak preview of this present."

"Not gonna happen honey." Miley replied, smiling. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night because it will be so worth it."

"I can hardly wait." Lilly said as she gently pressed her lips against Miley's for a gentle yet long and loving kiss before getting her dress and leaving Miley to her friends.

* * *

Miley, Joannie, and Maddy had been sitting talking for hours about everything, from high school, to old relationships, and life in general. Of course the conversation eventually shifted to Miley's marrying Lilly the following day but Joannie had begun to feel tired and so Miley called Oliver to come pick up her very pregnant best friend.

"I had a lot of fun today Miley." Joannie beamed as she took her jacket from Miley.

"I did too." Maddy smiled, "It was great learning so much about you two."

"I know it was really nice catching up." Miley replied, "Now Oliver you make sure Joannie gets home safe or I will have you head."

"I think our only problem on the drive home might be Joannie having to stop and pee like eight times." Oliver stated.

"What do you expect Oliver?" Joannie grumbled causing the girls to laugh, "I have your son pushing on my bladder 24/7!"

"I'm sorry baby." Oliver apologized quickly.

"Gosh Miles, I just can't believe you are finally going to be marrying Lilly Truscott tomorrow." Joannie stated as she opened the front door. "It's been a long time coming."

"I know." Miley beamed brightly at the mention of her marrying Lilly, "It's perfect."

"Well we will see you bright and early tomorrow our little soon to be bride." Joannie commented, "Get some sleep!"

"I will! Bye guys!" Miley yelled as she shut the door and her and Maddy made their ways back to the couch.

Miley began sifting through some old pictures they had taken out earlier.

"You starting dating when you were sixteen right?" Maddy asked when she noticed the picture Miley was looking at.

"Mm-hmm."

"Yeah, I dated my college Patrick for three years. For some time I thought he was the one, but when we graduated we wanted different things. We went through the motions, but it didn't work. It sounds like that's what happened with you and Lilly."

"Lilly and I were great in the beginning, better than great, but as I started wanting more in life, she was content just staying in one place and being a fire fighter. The problem was, after a while I didn't see how I fit into it all anymore. At one time, I was so sure we would get married, but when our junior year of college came around, we started to talk about our future together. No one else knows what I am going to tell you, not even Joannie. Just so you know… but I freaked out. I know it sounds horrible, but I began to feel trapped… after that, I began drifting away. I started going on tour for months at a time just to get away from everything. We were so young, and we had given up so many opportunities so we could be together, and at first I didn't care but then once she decided to become a fire fighter everything changed."

"How? Was she reckless?" Maddy asked quirking her head to the right ever so slightly.

"No, that wasn't it at all. I just felt like she had given up all of her dreams for me, I mean she loves being a fire fighter so don't get me wrong. But she had always talked about becoming a lawyer one day just like her father and just doing all these things with her life." Miley stated as she began to explain the downfall of her and Lilly's relationship.

Placing the picture back on the coffee table, Miley picked up another one of her and Lilly on prom night. Smiling at the memories she quickly went back to her story. "Lilly was an amazing soccer player you know. She had been recruited our senior year of high school to play soccer at the University of North Carolina and was even being looked at by the woman's national team. I didn't ask her too, I would never have done that too her…but she stayed here and went to Pepperdine instead. Her explanation: "I love you Miley. I would have been thousands of miles away and you know our relationship takes precedence over everything else."

"She really loved you didn't she?" Maddy smiled at the brunette, "I mean to give all of that up, that's true love."

"Yeah she did." Miley smiled momentarily but shook it off as she went on. "But honestly, if I were to say that was the only reason things began to break apart, I would be lying to myself… I suppose it was really just a convenient excuse for me to use and vent my frustrations." Miley forced herself to look up and meet the eyes of her brothers wife as she felt her heart become heavy at these memories

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked as Joannie tilted her head in confusion.

"I was letting everything get to my head." Miley spoke again wiping her tears away, "I let myself become Hannah so I could run away from my life…my problems. Before I knew what was happening, Miley Stewart didn't exist anymore. I knew what I was doing was wrong, I mean I was breaking Lilly and I didn't even care."

"Miles… you never told this to anyone?" Maddy asked softly.

"No one would have understood…we were the perfect couple…everyone would have hated me." Miley spoke lowly, "Everyone thinks Lilly was just this monster who out of nowhere cheated on me and ruined this perfect relationship we had built, but in all honesty… I had destroyed it long before then."

"What are you talking about Miley?" Maddy now asked very curious at this new information.

"Everything became really bad the December of our junior year, just a couple of weeks after my twenty first birthday." Miley continued.

* * *

_Light snowflakes fell against the windshield as Miley warmed her hands by the heater. It was Christmas Eve of their junior year and Lilly had driven from California to meet with Miley in New York on her tour to spend Christmas with her. It was almost midnight and Miley was freezing as Lilly was outside finishing building them a snowman._

_"Are you ready to help me finish the snowman or do I have to do all the work myself?" Lilly asked. She snuck around the side of the jeep and opened her door, letting in all the cold air and snow._

_"Well, if you insist that you can't finish something without my help, then I'd be honored Lilly." Miley laughed as she hopped down from the jeep and looked over at the snowman. "Uh... Lilly, the snowman looks finished," said Miley, as she turned around. However, Lilly was no longer directly behind her._

_"Actually, Miles, the snowman and I have a question for you?" Lilly placed her arm around the snowman and took out a small paper heart. She pulled out a tack, placed the heart on the snowman's middle, and pushed the tack in place. Miley could barely make out the words as she walked closer to the snowman. She was less than a foot away when she saw something hanging from the snowman's carrot nose._

_"Oh god... Lilly…" Miley could barely speak as she read the words, 'Will you marry us?' She was frozen in place as Lilly pulled the ring from the snowman's nose and bent down on one knee in front of her._

_"I know it's not the Hope Diamond, but Miles, I have loved you since we were little kids making sandcastles and watching Finding Nemo over and over again. We were so young when we met, but we grew up to be the best of friends, and that friendship turned into love. I know it took me a while to realize my feelings for you, but you always knew. You are my best friend, my Miles, my soul mate, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you marry me Miley Ray Stewart?"_

_"Lilly, I..." Miley hesitated and Lilly jumped in again._

_"Miley, I know this is a big step and that we're only twenty, but I love you so much and just think, our love will only grow stronger from here. Why should we wait to get married, when we both know in our hearts that we are meant to be together and that we're going to get married someday. Why not spend our lives together sooner."_

_"Lilly, I love you just as much…" Miley looked into Lilly's desperate filled eyes and felt her heart turn to stone. "We can't… I can't Lilly."_

_"Miley…" Lilly stood up straighter now feeling the snow melt on her burning red cheeks as she felt her heart breaking inside her chest, "What are you saying… do you not want to be with me anymore?"_

_Miley's hands reached for her…_

_And in a moment reaction Miley surely did not expect from the other girl, Lilly's right arm reared back and came forward lightning quick, pushing the brunette roughly away._

_Miley staggered back, her hands covering her shoulder, shocked, as Lilly's glare burned into her._

_"Lilly I…" but the brunette was suddenly cut off._

_"Don't, just don't!" Lilly yelled angrily, "For months now I've seen it, I just wanted so badly to be wrong."_

_"What are you talking about Lilly!?"_

_"You don't love me anymore Miley… or at least you're not in love with me anymore."_

_"That's not true!" Miley spoke defensively._

_"Then what is it Miley?"_

_With a heavy sigh, Lilly returned her gaze to its previous home on the bumps of the snow that lay beneath their feet, waiting anxiously for Miley to speak. The air held a thickness of tension, nervous…sexual…angry, and it hurt like hell to breathe. Her plans for the night to make Miley remember "them" had been ironically an absolute failure. Miley didn't want to remember…but Lilly…she had remembered all right…but now, it was only the hurt, only the irreparable pain she'd caused her over the past few months. And, in a violent reaction to Miley's impending touch, she never in a million years would have believed she was capable of touching the brunette like that, but it hurt like hell when Miley made her feelings for her perfectly clear._

_Heavy lead weights of regret pulling at her shoulders until they slumped. All she had wanted to do was make Miley realize she still loved her, that she still wanted to spend her life with her… but she'd pushed too hard. To think she would be impressed with her efforts to make herself a better woman, and in her Hannah world nonetheless; to think her apologies and her declaration of love would be enough, was asinine._

_Was there ever a bigger fool than Lilly Alexis Truscutt?_

_The damage to her heart was now almost unfixable. Lilly had once loved the girl in front of her so very much, until now. Miley didn't want whatever it was she could give her now after all._

_"Lilly…" Miley felt herself at a sudden loss for words, "I love you."_

_"How can I honestly believe that!?" Lilly felt her self control disappearing at a rapid pace, "Damnit Miley!" Lilly yelled as she chucked the ring into the snow. "What do I have to do Miley… I love you so much and I just want to make this work between us." Lilly looked up pleadingly at the woman as she took her hand in her own, "Tell me how to fix this and I will do it, I'll do anything you want me to."_

_Lilly's heart was hammering, knowing she'd just invited Miley back into her life and couldn't back out now, she took a deep breath, and waited…her heart…inside slowly breaking._

_"Lilly I…I'm not so sure that we can fix this." Miley finally spoke. "I think we should break up."_

_Watching Lilly's heart shattering, Miley found herself shaking, disbelieving what she'd just done, she nearly fainted when Lilly pulled away from her. Dear God what had she done?_

_Deflated, she turned to leave. Reaching only a few steps away, she angrily, turned back for only a moment to shoot her a stare of concentrated, sorrowful love as though she finally accepted the finality of it all. A mix of anger, disbelief, and intense hurt bearing down on her from Miley's stare, Lilly straightened to full height. "That's really what you want?" Lilly asked hoping this was all just a horrible nightmare. She glanced to the snowman, then back at Miley. Defeat masked over her features, and then, pressing her lips into a thin line of disappointment, she quickly strode to the jeep and conceded, "Well, I guess that says it all."_

_Miley watched her go with a wistful eye, her feet making soft padding noises against the snow with every step. Her stare remained steady on the spot through which Lilly disappeared for minutes after she was gone, a replay of the sight, the feeling, and the unbelievable reality of her destroying her relationship with Lilly flashing over and over in her mind. Her heart broke a little more with each mental repetition._

_Dropping her forehead into the palm of her hand, Miley shook her head in disbelief at how far gone she had truly become the past few months. From crying at the drop of a hat…to letting herself get carried away by Lilly's caress…to letting the girl she'd loved since she was thirteen walk out of her life…she wasn't the old Miley anymore and as she stood there in the snow as new flakes fell to the ground around her, her heart was breaking… hell, she deserved that, but she feared she never would be again._

* * *

"Lilly proposed to you!?" Maddy exclaimed.

"Yeah…no one else knows that though…" Miley stated, "She hates when people feel sorry for her… in fact I'm not even sure if anyone other than Mikayla knows I broke up with her."

What happened after that?" Maddy asked very intrigued. "I mean how did the whole Mikayla mess happen?"

"Lilly took off to Colorado for a few weeks on a ski trip." Miley spoke sadly, "Eventually I took my head out of my ass and went after her."

"What happened?"

"She was shocked nonetheless." Miley answered, "We ended up working things out…but in reality…I was already too late."

Tears began fighting to fall as Miley did her best to push away those memories.

"Everything worked out in the end Miley." Maddy replied doing her best to make the situation better. "Imagine Miley if you had stayed in Malibu, unhappy with Lilly instead of living this glamorous life you have made for yourself. You both deserve everything that has happened to you since then. It wouldn't have happened had you continued to sacrifice as much as you were."

"I'm convinced it would have happened eventually, just not now. I'm living my dream and I'm glad I am. As much as I missed her, as messed up as things got, and even as badly as I got hurt in the end, I don't regret the breakup because I think that both Lilly and I would have ended up resenting each other. I just hate how it ended."

"That is absolutely understandable." She gave her a reassuring smile and touched her hand gently across the table. "You know fate has a funny way of working out sometimes."

"If I'm lucky." she said with a bright smile.

Maddy's green eyes filled with hope for the two girls at Miley's answer.

"I'm going to head out Miles." Maddy stated getting up. "You get some rest alright, tomorrows a big day." the woman smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Miley said wiping her tears away as she smiled at the thought of her wedding day.

"Everything is going to workout between you guys, I mean look how far you two have already come." Maddy stated.

"You're right." Miley smiled as she opened the door for her friend, "Of course you're right."

"Oh and Miles."

"Yeah Maddy?"

"Your secret, it's safe with me."

"Thank you."

Miley shut the door and that's when she noticed Lilly's cell phone sitting on the table by the door. Looking at her clock it read eight minutes past eleven. She still had time. Grabbing the phone and her keys, she locked the door and made her way out to her car.

* * *

Miley was driving down Cole Avenue. Smiling as she passed the pink and purple house that had reminded her and Lilly of one of the houses from the cat hat movie when they were younger. She sang along to one of her songs on the station she was listening to as she finally pulled up near Lilly's house. Looking in the driveway she noticed a yellow mini cooper.

"Yellow mini cooper?" Miley thought out loud as suddenly it came to her. "Mikayla…" Turning towards the door she noticed Mikayla walking away and Lilly watching her off. "What the hell…damnit Lilly!" Miley felt her heart breaking all over again. Angrily she hit her dashboard before turning back around and heading home. "Fucking Lilly! Fucking wedding! Fucking Mikayla!" Miley barked as she began remembering the first time Mikayla entered her and Lilly's life.

* * *

**_December 20, 2005_**

**_4:02 p.m._**

_Never slowing from the moment she had rushed from her apartment, Miley sped across town in her red convertable, nearly rear-ending two cars along the way, a vague memory permeating her mind of a street sign marked "Haley St." from her childhood a sign she and Lilly passed every time they went to the mall. The road also happened to contain the Malibu airport, so she was forced to utilize a small parking lot for the public near the board walk, leave her vehicle, and make the rest of her journey on foot._

_The surprisingly chilly late summer wind whipped past her flushed cheeks as she ran faster than she'd ever dared in her life down Haley. She had the unfamiliarity of the new buildings and shops that had sprung up since her younger days against her. Damning herself for never taking the time to scope out the best way to reach the airport. Finally she reached her destination and made it onto the plane. After the longest four hours and thirty six minutes of her life, she looked at her watch. Nine twenty seven. She rented a car and headed off to the Aspen hotel her girlfrie…her Lilly, was at._

_Miley frantically scanned the numbers on the buildings to her left and right, looking for the one marked "1285."_

_The sensation of the wind chapping and burning her cheeks, the hurt of the air repeatedly filling her lungs beyond capacity and forcefully blowing out, the sting of her feet in tight shoes that were never made for sprinting…all went unnoticed. Desperation numbed her, filled her body from crown to toe, and it proved to be a powerful, driving, life-sustaining force that pushed her that extra running step in her heels._

_"C'mon!" she yelled aloud, now only passing building number "1280."_

_"Ok, 1285…not much farther now," she spoke to herself as she ran on down the hallway. "Please be there…please be there, Lilly."_

_1281..._

_1283…_

_1284…_

_Dodging the lamps and couchs, she plowed ahead, approaching the room 1285, the pain in her chest from her overworked heart suddenly noticeable to her as her anxiety grew and grew._

_1285..._

_Miley paused, breathless, at the top, her blue eyes finally spying her goal at the far end of the hallway before her. Blue eyes scanned the numbers making sure she had it correct. Legs moving faster than ever, Miley rushed toward the door._

_"Lilly." she breathed finally reaching the door._

_Then suddenly, in a sound distant like from a fading dream, she heard the faint jiggle of a doorknob. Miley's feet stumbled to a stop in the middle of her path as the door to hotel room. 1285 opened wide, revealing none other than Mikayla. Blinking her eyes in disbelief, Miley choked on her own breath as suddenly the built frame of the woman she loved backed out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel._

_Emotion overtook her small form as she nearly doubled over with joy, a small cry muffled to silence in her mouth. She was here…she'd found her…even if she looked as though she…_

_Wait a minute…_

_In an instant, her joy turned to fright…and knowing now what was going on, her fright slowly turned to anger._

_Hadn't she told her she'd know where to find her?_

_Was this going to be her answer to everything…just leaving? Avoiding? Running scared? Fucking someone else?_

_Forget that she'd told her it was over for them, that she couldn't marry her. Miley loved her…she had made a mistake. Fury grew, boiled, and swelled into a thick ooze that turned her stomach. She thought she had learned from her past mistakes…she thought she would pour her heart out to this woman and everything would go back to normal._

_And she realized, stupidly, that she thought she would stay and fight for her._

_Idiot, she thought. You're living in a fantasy world, Miley._

_Rendered motionless with disappointment, Miley heard Lilly curse under her breath as she struggled with her towel heavy as she suddenly froze and fell over shocked at seeing Miley._

_Blinking back tears of raw anger and drawing in shallow hurried breaths, Miley waited for her to get up, knowing without a doubt she was now aware of her presence just 20 feet in front of her._

_Straightening to her full height, Lilly found her feet again and with a rise of her shoulders on a deep inhale, she slowly turned her head and aimed her blue gaze over in front of her, landing squarely on Miley._

_A soft glimmer of hope in those soft blue depths reached her heart and attempted to caress over her soul. But she wasn't having any of it. The pain in her eyes must have been obvious, as she shut her own in shame._

_"What are you doing here?" Lilly snapped, her voice sharp, a distinct contrast to what her eyes had just told her._

_Finding her own voice, Miley barked back, answering her question with a completely unrelated, yet all-consuming one, "I think the real question is what are you doing Lilly?"_

_The sound of her annoyed huff filled the hallway. Turning fully around to face her, Lilly positioned himself in front of the door as though blocking her from entering her life, her safe haven…her heart. And while her eyes continued to glaze over with a softness she couldn't explain, her mouth bracketed into a frown, and her feet planted themselves firmly shoulder-width apart in a stance of power._

_"I don't see that that's any of your business. Why aren't you at your concert, Miley?" she asked, her head angling in curiosity. The love in her eyes was now tinged with hurt and apprehension…and a lot of irritation._

_The memory of their last conversation in the snow came rushing back to her. So…this was how she was handling things._

_Coward, she inwardly spat at her._

_"I asked you a question, Lilly." she retorted, snottily, ignoring her own inquiry._

_Lilly's emotionless tone sent tremors down her spine, the coolness now shooting from her eyes piercing her heart. "And I asked you two. Are we just going to stand here barking questions at each other all evening? Because I'd really like to be on my way."_

_"And just where is your way?" Miley barked, "In bed with that whore!?"_

_"Excuse me!" Mikayla spoke up at the mention of her being a whore._

_"Shut up!" they both yelled in unison.  
_

_A sarcastic laugh met her ears. "Like I said, Miley…," she paused, rising to full height and stepping toward her, never looking at her, and meaning to pass her right on by like she didn't matter at all, "…that's none of your business."_

_Her attitude shocked her almost speechless. Miley had never seen her so cold…so aloof…so…_

_…so hurt._

_And she was the one who hurt her._

_Just as Lilly went to shut the door, the smell of her shampoo filled her nostrils taking her surging back in time to an evening of that smell, and her arms, enveloping her like heaven, Miley instinctively reached out to that which was hers, and gripped her forearm like her life depended on it._

_"The hell it isn't."_

_Lilly's eyes widened, her surprised stare burrowing into the back of her hand where she held her still at her side. She could feel the heat of her radiating across the mere inches between them, warming her…encouraging her._

_"You're going to let me…us go…just like that? You're going throw it all away that easily?" Miley asked. "You are so selfish Lillian Truscott!"_

_Her darkened blue eyes, full of disdain, lifted to hers. "Like I said, it's none of your business." Snatching her arm away from her grip, Lilly's chilly tone rose to an all-out shout of anger. "You wanna talk about selfish?! Ok, fine…let's talk about selfish, Miley!"_

_Lilly walked back into the room followed by Miley, grabbing a pair of clothes and throwing them on her bed as she turned back to her in a fury she'd never seen from her…ever._

_"You were the one who made love to me all the while making me believe it was more than just sex to you, begging for more, telling me you loved me, that there would never be anyone else, only to tell me the very next goddamned day that you couldn't marry me because you no longer wanted to be in a relationship with me!!!!" her shouts vibrating straight through Miley's soul._

_"Mikayla, can you please leave?" she said softly. Instantly, Miley felt her eyes boring into her back, and her voice turned cold once again. "Miley and I need to talk."_

_"Are you sure Lilly?" Mikayla asked green burning from her eyes._

_"I will see you tomorrow."_

_"Alright."_

_With that, Mikayla turned, picked up her belongings and thundered out the door._

_Turning around and taking her towel off as Miley stared longingly at what she could no longer touch Lilly spoke. "Miley I think you should leave."_

_Blinking momentarily, Miley finally resorted to all that she had…her big mouth and the truth._

_Opening her mouth and giving it all the power in her small frame, Miley spoke saddly. "Lillian Alexis Truscott, you asked me two questions…I deserve the chance to answer them!"_

_Lilly didn't know why she was such a glutton for punishment, but something turned her body around and had her moving back toward her._

_Lilly didn't want her to leave…in fact if she could have anything right now, it would be for Miley to make love to her…to forget all that had happened these last few months._

_Stop it, Truscott, she scolded herself. She tossed you to the wayside. She hurt you. She gave up on you. Not the other way around._

_"You have five minutes," she barked, making sure to look disinterested in what she had to say._

_She watched her swallow hard and lift her chin to look her straight in the eye. To her surprise, she no longer looked angry. Only desperate. She would swear her blue eyes were tearing up as she pressed her full lips together in preparation to speak._

_"You asked me what I was doing here." Miley began, "I came to tell you that I love you Lilly Truscott, with everything that I have in me. I messed up…I messed up majorly and I know that. I want a second chance Lilly. I need a second chance to prove that it's you and only you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please let me prove that to you."_

_Lilly bit back her next verbal assault as her words registered in her mind. Her eyes fixated on the honesty in Miley's eyes as she struggled to fill her lungs with air._

_Sniffling and using her right hand to wipe under her eyes, Miley cautiously stepped up to Lilly, continuing to extend the hand that she couldn't tear her eyes away from, and whispered, "And to answer your second question…I'm not at my concert because you are more important that any concert could ever be."_

_Uncertain whether to trust the feeling that all was going to be okay swelling in her heart, Lilly clenched her teeth as though to prepare for the impending blow that would tear her down for good._

_And then her gaze left her, dropping to the ground, her left hand retreating and pressing lightly over her heart. "Lilly," she paused, then glanced back up to her with glistening eyes, "I am absolutely miserable…without you."_

_Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes as she looked at the one girl she knew she was meant to love for all of her days._

_She stared at that girl, now a breathtaking woman, standing before her fresh tears rolled down her mottled cheeks as she stumbled through her words, "I need you to understand something, and I never want you to forget it. I love you, Lilly Alexis Truscott…and I will always, always love you."_

_The ride her heart had been on in the last two weeks came to a screeching halt at that very moment, the words Miley spoke echoed back to her in her sweet, sweet voice putting her on a high she'd only felt one other time in her life when she held her naked to her body in her bed, gloriously spent from loving her with everything she had to give. And still…her mind still suffered with insecurity. Yet, here was her Miley desperately wanting to fix her mistakes, standing in front of her, declaring her forever love all over again._

_** …Dear God, are you trying to kill me?**_

_Her small hand that, weeks before, had gently and torturously touched her in her most intimate of places reached out and lazily entwined with her own. Her breath puffed softly, caressing Lilly's cheek…her petite frame barely pressed against her frame, speeding her blood along dilated veins…her head swam with thoughts of her gently sloping female curves beneath her parted lips, her swollen breasts fitting perfectly beneath her palms…_

_Shutting her blue eyes and pushing tears off her lids to dribble over the apples of her cheeks, Lilly hung her head. "I don't understand," she said breathlessly, shaking her head, praying she wasn't dreaming…willing her life for whatever dream this might be to crystallize into reality. "You told me you didn't want to be with me Miley."_

_Miley gasped softly for air through her sobs. She was helpless to follow her gentle command…"Lilly, look at me."_

_A hopeful glance rose slowly to meet hers…love pouring from them as they darted left and right between her blue glistening eyes._

_"I was scared, confused, I made a huge mistake." her Miley whispered, "By the time I realized my mistake you had left."_

_A long moment of silence…of clarifying silence…filled the night air as the truth sank into place. Lilly stared at the woman she loved, the woman who embodied everything she needed in life, and cried silent tears…unable to form the words that expressed what she felt in her heart. She watched her smile through her own tears, kiss her knuckles repeatedly and, finally, press their entwined hands over her heart…_

_"Did you sleep with her?" Miley finally asked, quietly._

_A slow sigh escaped her lips as she briefly closed her eyes. When she opened her mouth to speak, it was soft, hoarse with emotion, her sorrowful eyes opening again to search hers. "She wanted to Miley…I won't lie." Lilly spoke. "But I couldn't Miley…I knew I couldn't handle that...she's not you."_

_Miley choked on a sob as she leaned her cheek into Lilly's palm and shut her eyes. "I would have died if you had." she whispered, then turned her head just enough to kiss the inside of her wrist._

_"I love you, Miley." Lilly added._

* * *

_  
"The most wonderful of all things in life is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of divine accident, and the most wonderful of all things in life."  
-Sir Hugh Walpole_


	16. Lifetime

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are reading this story, It means a lot! Again my apologies for the lack of updating the last month and for well all the other times I may do it. 0=) Also I have a new favorite story to which I am officially addicted too! It's Dear Lilly by Pseudohuman. I don't know what it is about it that has me jumping on the computer every chance I get to see if there is an update, but it's really good so I say if you have the chance check it out! =] Now on with my story! Have fun reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Miley stood in the master bedroom of the beach house, staring into the full-length mirror in front of her. Joannie, Maddy, her grandmother and Mrs. Truscott had already left the room to go downstairs and prepare for the beginning of the ceremony.

Miley was wearing an Ivory colored silk satin strapless A-line gown with hidden pockets and contrasting obi belt encrusted with cut crystals and rhinestones in a floral pattern with a full length sash & bow. Her light brown hair was down in soft curls with fresh summer flowers threaded through her hair. She had a simple sapphire necklace, hanging around her neck and matching sapphire earrings on her ears. She looked like the perfect summer bride.

Slowly she pulled open the top draw of the dressing table to her left, revealing her soon to be wife's cell phone. She lifted the phone out and stared at it, her finger tracing over the buttons as tears began to fill her eyes. Miley however, refused to let the tears fall and fought her emotions. A gentle tapping sound against the door forced her to remove herself from her thoughts and focus her eyes on the door.

"Miley sweetie, it's me… Oliver." Oliver softly called through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Ugh yeah… hold on a second." Miley replied as she quickly tried to fix her makeup. Smoothing her dress down again she spoke. "You can come in now."

Oliver opened the door and froze as his eyes set on Miley. She looked stunning. "Wow!" He gasped. "You are so beautiful." He stepped towards her.

"Thanks… I guess." Miley replied. She never was really sure how to deal with compliments.

"So, are you ready to become Mrs. Lilly Truscott?" Oliver asked. Miley glanced at the top drawer of the dresser and smoothed her hand over the area of her dress that was messed up. She looked at Oliver again. He looked so cheerful and happy for her.

"Yes I am." She replied, forcing a smile onto her lips. She lifted her bouquet of white roses and baby breath that was sitting on the dressing table and walked towards Oliver. She slipped her arm in through Oliver's offered arm. Oliver could feel her arm shaking.

"Are you nervous?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"A little bit yeah." Miley replied. "I don't really know why though. I mean, this is Lilly I'm marrying."

"You have nothing to worry about Miley." Oliver replied. "What happened with you two is in the past, Lilly loves you and only you."

"Yeah." Miley muttered, fighting back the tears again.

"C'mon, let's get you to the altar." Oliver said, leading Miley towards the staircase.

* * *

Lilly sat in the armchair in her bedroom, her head in her hands. She was dressed in a silk satin, white, slim gown with heavily encrusted crystal straps and vintage-like floral corsage accent.

Evan was on the bed, jumping up and down excitedly while John and Heather were busy on their cell phones, checking everything was organized. Lilly tried to take a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves but it wasn't working.

She glanced at Evan, who was still jumping up and down on the bed. Evan was singing a medley of barney songs, or at least he was trying to…if he didn't know the words, he was making them up. His happiness was starting to get to Lilly.

"Evan will you just shut the hell up?" She spat. Evan stopped jumping and singing and stared at his older sister, as did John and Heather. Evan's bottom lip began to quiver as his eyes filled with tears. "Ah damnit…Evan please don't cry. I didn't mean to shout at you…I just need a little quiet time." Lilly tried as she made her way over to her little brother.

"C'mon Evan." Heather aid, taking a hold of her youngest child's hand. "Let your sister have some alone time." They walked out of the bedroom. John, however, had returned to make phone calls. "Jonathan Truscott get your ass out here."

"See you soon blondie…and stop panicking. Miley is an amazing girl…she'll make you happy." John said before following his wife.

"I know dad." Lilly muttered.

After a few minutes of sitting alone in the quiet, Lilly got up out of the armchair and walked towards the nightstand pulling open the drawer, were she had left a picture of her and Mikayla.

For hours she found herself looking at it over and over again, debating whether or not she had made the right decision…in just under and hour she was going to be signing her life away. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm coming," she grumbled and went to the heavy door, sliding it open. The sour expression on her face turned to one of surprise when she saw Mikayla standing before her holding a large box. She couldn't prevent her mouth from forming a smile even if she tried. "Mikayla." she said in merely a whisper, but her eyes and sudden change in demeanor spoke volumes.

"I haven't changed my mind if that's what you're thinking." she said flatly looking at Lilly in her wedding dress.

Lilly looked over her appearance. It was clear she came straight from work. Her tan dress pants, the colorful silk top was rather conservative but had a neckline that plunged enough for her liking. Her hair was swept up in one of her various contraptions that always intrigued her and her lips glistened with perfectly applied lip-gloss. She bet it was kiwi strawberry, Mikayla loved that flavor but not nearly as much as she did. It took all the strength in the world for her not to reach out to her, but gathering from her defensive stance she realized that was out of the question.

Trying not to crossover into the realm of no return and seeming awkward, she moved to the side to let her in. She watched her step proudly inside. This whole situation didn't seem to be affecting Mikayla as much as it was affecting Lilly, and part of her was crushed by that.

"What's the box for?"

"Your things," she told her as her eyes quickly surveyed the blond. "Did I come at a bad time?" she smirked.

"No," she said all too quickly, "I mean yes. Mikayla I am marrying Miley in less than an hour."

"What do you have in your hand?" Mikayla asked ignoring Lilly's previous statement and grabbing the picture from the blonds hand. "Oh this is just too good." Mikayla laughed as she looked at the picture of her and Lilly smiling happily at her parents house after she had gotten her promotion. "Lilly." she sighed.

"Mikayla, we were together for two years. Maybe I…"

"No Lilly, you can't do this." the brunette spoke softly, "You love Miley, you are just having cold feet."

"Mikayla I know you love me."

"Lilly it's not enough." Mikayla held onto her, the familiarity of it all made her question the decision she made only a few days ago. She was tired of it and this time she wasn't going to listen to her empty promises. "You know you are in love with Miley, don't mess it up." she pled, but her body was saying something else. One look from her eyes and she knew she was a goner. She could never resist those dark, deep pools of blue…or her hands, those masterful hands that were moving slowly down her back, soon settling at her waist.

Suddenly she pushed her away, resisting all the urges she had to stay, but she promised herself she would remain strong. "I can't," she muttered. "I won't go through this again." She turned and went to pick up the box but Lilly stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"This is all your fault." Lilly stated now angry, "Everything was perfect until you came over last night!"

"Lilly, don't you dare blame this on me! You know that I've always loved you, I am not to blame for you having seconds thoughts on marrying Miley!"

"I'm not having second thoughts!" Lilly yelled.

"Lillian Truscott, how can you honestly say that right now."

"Alright maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I don't love Miley." Lilly said defensively.

"I never said you that didn't." Mikayla stated.

"Why are you being so nice."

"Because I know you love her Lilly. You always have and you always will. I've come to terms with that, because when it really comes down to it, you two have always been meant for each other and as much as it hurts to admit it, I was always just standing in the way of that."

"Mik…"

"It's okay Lilly, really." the brunette smiled honestly, "I love you, and I just want you to be happy. So stop all of this stupidity right now! In less than an hour you are marrying the girl of your dreams…don't let me screw that up for you again."

"I'm sorry Mikayla." Lilly apologized, her face turning beet red. "I honestly never meant to hurt you like I have."

"I know Lilly." She bit her lip to prevent it from trembling as she fought back the tears. "I'm sorry." she eked out and quickly walked away before her emotions got the better of her. The moment the doors closed she began to cry, doubting everything she had done and hoping she would never regret it.

Lilly retreated to her bed, her eyes glimpsed the framed picture on her bedside. She picked it up and longed for those days again. It had been Miley's favorite, and she had to admit it was her, too. She remembered when it was taken, a Christmas party at Oliver's house, the last day before the winter break. They had been dating for about a year and were cozy on a chair together. Miley was sitting on her lap and she was on the verge of leaning in to kiss her. She had a huge grin on her face while Miley touched her cheek gently, guiding her to her. There was something about the mischievous look on her face and the way she gazed at Miley that always hypnotized her, for Lilly it was her bright smile and the flirtatious sparkle in her eyes. The picture captured both perfectly in a way no other picture had done since. Maybe it was because it was taken so early in their relationship, it was new and a bit innocent. They were in love and had only recently professed it at the time.

Taking a seat on the bed, Lilly continued to stare at the picture, remembering that first year they were together and how lucky she had felt to be with her.

As she stared at the picture she knew Mikayla was right. She loved Miley and she was going to marry her today. Smiling she placed the picture back on the nightstand. As much as they argued, as much as they'd both messed up in the past, they both still loved one another and that was what really mattered in the end.

To her, it was simply all about their love.

* * *

Lilly stood at the altar, set up on the beautiful sands of the beach. Oliver then Danny stood beside her. The minister stood before her. She glanced at her watch while pulling on the chain of her necklace. Miley was ten minutes late. This was making her extremely nervous. Maybe Miley didn't love her anymore…maybe this really was all about her getting the families business…maybe Miley couldn't go through with it.

Danny noticed his friend's nervous behavior. "Relax Lilly…" He whispered in Lilly's ear. "Miley will be here."

"Yeah…it's good luck if the bride is ten minutes late." Oliver added. "Joannie was."

Lilly swallowed hard. Okay, so maybe Miley was going through with it…

Suddenly, the wedding march began to play. She could hear the oohs and aahs and 'Isn't she gorgeous?' from the guests behind her. This was it…there was no going back now.

* * *

Miley stood at the back of the aisle, helplessly clinging to Jackson. She never felt so nervous before. Her gown a silk satin strapless A-line gown with hidden pockets and contrasting obi belt encrusted with cut crystals and rhinestones in a floral pattern with a full length sash & bow. The dress was plain yet elegant and she wore no veil, just a gold tiara in her tight curls which were pinned up. She had a simple gold chain with a small diamond cross around her neck and her bouquet.

Joannie and Maddy were already walking down the aisle, wearing their green bridesmaid dresses and carrying their bouquets of white and lilac roses.

"I wish daddy was here." Miley said.

"So do I Miles." Jackson replied. "He should be giving you away…not me."

"In a way, he actually did." Miley said. Jackson glanced at his sister, confused. "He was giving me away the day he made that condition in his will." She smiled. Jackson smiled too before leading her down the white aisle.

* * *

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself."

The Minister hands the ring to Miley. "Miley and Lilly have chosen today to write their own vows for one another." Smiling down at the girls he speaks again, "Miley you may begin."

"Lilly, we both know that a great deal of things have happened between us in the past, and that as a result of those things, a lot has changed between us. But the one thing that not even time itself could change, are my feelings for you. As fate would have it, we found our lives crossing once again, and with that, eventually we found our way back to one another. Lilly, I have been in love with you since I was sixteen, and there is not anything in this world that I would not do for you. You are my everything Lilly, you are my best friend, my soul mate, my lover. For me, it's always been you Lilly... it always will be." Miley took a breath before trying to continue. "When everything fell apart between us before, I told my father that I wanted to leave everything so that I could forget and move on with my life. That was a lie. I never wanted to forget what we had, Lilly. Those memories were the only thing that kept me going while it seemed like my life was crumbling right before my own eyes. Those memories, they were the only thing that saved me, and that kept me pushing forward. They were a reminder to me that at one time I had everything I ever wanted… before I let all of that slip away from me. Lilly, you and I, we were meant be in each others life some way or another. I have learned so much from being with. You have made me a better and stronger person, just by having you in my life. My wish for you, is that you are successful, happy and loved. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I need you to be happy, Lilly... nothing in this world would make me happier. But no matter where life takes us, Lilly, I need you to understand something, and I never want you to forget it. I love you, Lilly Truscott." Miley swallowed hard as tears now formed in her eyes. "I will always, always love you, Lilly Alexis Truscott... I'm the greatest fan of your life." Miley felt her heart breaking as she began to finish her vows to the only girl she would ever be able to love in her life... the girl that carried her heart, even if she did not want it.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love. My love for you will always be true; I promise you that. I am yours forever." Miley locked her eyes with Lilly's, finally showing the blond woman in front of her, the storm that raged on between all the love and sadness in side her as she repeated the words that Lilly had spoken to her so long ago when they were both sixteen and they had finally declared their love for one another.

Lilly smiled happily at Miley while listening to the words of the other woman's vows for her. As Miley finished the last line of her vows, Lilly felt her heart burst with happiness and yet at the same time, shatter into a million pieces. Just when Lilly had finally begun to feel like she was in control of her life again, everything was suddenly ripped out right from underneath her. Turning her head slightly to the right she looked out into the ocean of heads that belonged to hers and Miley's friends and family. Hearing her name spoken, she turned meeting the sad eyes of her soon to be wife. Feeling the gold ring being slipped onto her finger, she began to feel sick. Things were so perfect... what had happened? Quickly she tugged her eyes away from Miley's stare and faced the minister.

Handing Lilly the ring he spoke, "Lilly, you can now begin your vows."

Taking a deep breathe Lilly began the vows she had written years ago for this very day. "Have you ever heard the expression, "Love is a friendship set on fire."? Well, that is exactly how it is with us. Miley, you are my best friend, my soul mate, and the day I met you was the day I fell in love with you, I knew even then that this is where we would be standing one day. That night in your bedroom when you told me you were in love with me, you set my mind and heart ablaze. Miley, that night you set our friendship on fire. Unknowingly, you challenge me everyday to be a better, stronger, and more caring person. You push me to want to be better... to want to do great things. I might be the only person in this world that knows that you are the greatest woman to ever walk on this Earth. I might be the only one who appreciates just how amazing you are in every single thing that you do, and how you are with everyone else around you. You are perfect Miles, from every single thought that you have, to how you say what you mean, and how you would do anything just to make me smile. I think most people miss that about you, they miss just how kind and caring you are. They miss how you are always putting everyone else before yourself. How hard you work to achieve all the great things you have going for you. They choose to ignore all of that for some reason, and I just watch them, wondering how they can watch you day in and day out, and never get that they just met the greatest woman alive. And Miley, the fact that I get it, that I see you for you, makes me feel good. I love you Miles."

"Now join your hands, and with your hands your hearts."

Lilly felt Miley take her hands in her own. Looking up at her momentarily, her light blues met dark and sad ones causing her to look once again at the sand beneath their feet. Just then the minister started speaking again.

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer. For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. It is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests and is never shaken. It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

Lilly could feel her face begin to burn and her hands start to shake as she felt herself becoming angry.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Taking her eyes off the ground, her lips were met by Miley's. Feeling her now wife's arms wrap around her neck, Lilly pulled her closer hugging her arms tightly around Miley's waist. Everything suddenly felt right again, it was Miley and Lilly. The way everything was supposed to be. Smiling into the kiss as she thought about how right that sounded, she felt herself slipping away, forgetting everything that had once happened between them. Yet just as fast as those memories escaped her mind, she remembered the look in Miley's eyes just moments before the kiss and suddenly all those nightmarish memories were all swarming back to her. She felt herself sigh into the kiss. Why did Mikayla always have to ruin everything? Why was Miley so upset? Why couldn't they're lives ever be simple again? Feeling Miley pull away from the kiss, Lilly tried to shake her thoughts away as she felt Miley's hot breath on her neck. The feeling causing her eyes to shut in pleasure until she heard the girl spit venomous words in her ear. "I saw you with her last night."

"Love has no other desire but to fulfill wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer. For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips."

"I now pronounce you wed!"

Lilly looked at Miley in shock. Had she just heard the brunette correctly? Before Lilly could do anything, she felt Miley pulling her down the white isle laid out on the sand. Confetti was falling down on top of them the whole way down the sand until they finally reached the limo at the boardwalk. Lilly turned to her wife needing to say something… anything, but was cut off by Miley's lips crashing into hers once again as camera flashes began coming from every direction. "Just fucking perfect." Lilly thought to her self as she realized that once again she had managed to screw everything up.

* * *

They had arrived at the hotel and made their way into banquet hall where their guests were waiting to celebrate. The meal and the cutting of the cake had finished a good twenty minutes earlier as Miley and Joannie made their way back into the banquet hall. All the guests that were standing around talking glanced at her before carrying on their conversations. Miley watched carefully as Lilly talked to her family members in the corner. Her smile lighting up the room as Evan told her a joke.

Why did it always have to be like this? Why couldn't her and Lilly she just be happy like they had once been so long ago? Why did Mikayla always somehow find her way back into Lilly's life? Still, it was the past…all was past. It was time for building anew, for starting over, for finding again what they'd had…what they'd never lost. They were married now for gods sake. It was just a matter of helping her find it again in her heart…

Miley knew without a doubt in her mind that it was still there.

She felt her gaze on her with every ounce of her soul, and her eyes locked again with Lilly's as she sensed her confusion and…dare she think it?... Desire to be near her once again. She released a breath she didn't realize she held.

A soft pat of a feminine hand on her sleeve drew her attention. Looking behind and to her side, she found Joannie beaming up at her with worry in her eyes. She placed a comforting hand on Miley's shoulder and smiled. Relaxing under her best friends touch, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes taking her gaze away from the blond across from her

"She loves you, Miley…just take it slow," Joannie said quietly. "Have faith."

Faith. Such a strange little word, she thought, meaning so many different things to different people. Smiling faintly and nodding at her friend, Miley recalled the dozens of the lessons in faith she'd learned from the church and, most memorably, from the example of her family. If there was any one principle her mother and father had made paramount in her own definition of the so very abstract and intangible entity called 'faith,' it was that its roots lie deeply in the even more complex force called 'love.' The love of God…the love of family…the love of a woman who would make all the world right with a heart-stopping smile and a touch of her hand.

Love…she knew she had plenty of that. And with love, she would find the faith she needed to keep going…to win her heart…to find the happiness she wanted so desperately she could taste it. She was not going to let Mikayla win this time.

Movement from behind her drew Miley's gaze upward, and Miley found John and Heather approaching slowly, empty champagne flutes in hand. Greeting them with a worried smile, she glanced over John's shoulder to find Oliver still occupying Lilly's time with crackers and caviar at the table across the room.

Was she ever going to get to talk to her?

Almost as if Lilly's father had read her mind, he gestured with his empty glass, inclining it toward Miley. "Don't you worry, Miley. Trust me, she'll see us huddled together like this and the need to know what we're talking about…" he glanced over his shoulder and paused as he, indeed, saw Lilly approaching them with Oliver in tow. With a knowing smile, John arched his brow and turned back to present company to whisper, "Do I know my daughter or what."

Feeling her head swirling with thoughts, Miley put her stare squarely on Lilly's face. Every step she took closer to her resulted in an equal increase in the rate of her pulse…her nearness warmed her blood, filling her with a heat that stirred her senses to the maximum. Tingling in her fingertips screamed for her to reach out across the short distance of their little circle and touch the stray curl hanging over her brow. The sweet aroma of her perfume, filled her nostrils and somehow eased the ache of being unable to hold her. Her eyes never wavering from her face, she willed her again to lift those beautiful eyes to speak to her, but her stare remained fixed on the floor, her refusal to look at Lilly clear.

Lilly knew, she understood, the mask of emotion on her face. She was embarrassed, ashamed, upset, worried…the blonds brow furrowed with her inner turmoil that she felt all too well squeezing her spirit and trying to break it. She had the look of a frightened mouse in a room of hungry felines, just dying to scurry away and hide.

"Ladies and gentlemen…may I present to you newly weds." The announcer said as a spotlight landed on them, taking both Miley and Lilly by surprise.

All the guest stood up and clapped and cheered. Miley giggled and blushed as she looked up at Lilly. Lilly forced a laugh and a smile, as she looked around the room at all the guests before she looked back at Miley. She knew what everyone was waiting for…another kiss. She lowered her head and tilted it to allow Miley better access. She closed her eyes, as she felt Miley's hand touch her cheek as her lips touched hers for a soft yet loving kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen…please welcome the lovely couple onto the dance floor for their first dance as wife and wife." The DJ said.

Miley's hand, now free, slowly turned palm up in offering of the dance. Smiling sadly as she took Miley's hand, Lilly led them onto the dance floor. Lilly once again forced a smile onto her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around Miley's petite waist in preparation for the music to begin before her eyes made direct contact with the floor beneath her.

'Heaven' by Bryan Adams began to play.

Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Suddenly Miley's hand reached from around Lilly's neck and up towards Lilly's left cheek willing her to turn her face upward and look at her.

And when she did, she shivered in sensual delight at the sight before her. Miley's soft blue eyes had darkened to black, her pupils wide with want as she bore her emotion straight down into her soul through the windows of her eyes. Her mouth parted just a hint as her breath passed over her relaxed lower lip, and she slowly drew in her breath, needing some part of Miley inside of her immediately. Lost in the brunettes trance, she felt only her…Miley…the light brush of her solid frame against her front, the gentle waft of her breath over her face, the tender touch of her hand grazing upward from her chin to just under her bottom lip.

Now nothing can take you away from me we've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Miley's head lowered, and just when Lilly thought she was going to try to kiss her, she moved to her ear, and growled with a passion she'd never heard from Miley before, the passion and anger of the person she'd become… the person she'd become because of her. Lilly shut her eyes, whimpering at the hot breath on her ear, the sensuality of Miley's voice.

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Tentatively, she looked forward at the dead silent crowd, struggling to see them in the bright lights. Feeling Miley's erotic stare on her the entire time, Lilly desperately tried to make out their faces in vain. She didn't have to see them to know what they looked like…

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down

Her mother and father smiling…Oliver smiling as he held Joannie close to his side…if they all only knew…

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me there's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Drawn like a magnet to the sound of Miley's voice, she looked up again and was instantly lost in pools of swirling blue desire and sadness.

As the slow melody trickled into her ears, she felt herself being pulled deeper into surrender…Miley's eyes, her body, her scent was all around her, and she slowly allowed the rest of the world to slip completely away. Feeling Miley curl her hand around nape of her neck, Lilly concentrated all her energy into feeling her movement.

There was only her, and Miley, and the song.

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Her gaze glued her chest, lifting and falling as she swallowed nervously, and then, it slowly, cautiously traveled upward to meet her glazed-over eyes to Miley's. They shared a single breath in anticipation.

Miley's sudden control over her was unmistakable…undeniable…she didn't breathe unless she did, she didn't blink unless she did, she didn't feel a thing unless it was the brunette's touch. Miley's embrace seemed to grip her so tightly at times she felt she would suffocate…

…or was it only the sensation of her breath catching as her hand slid downward along her bared back, stopping between her shoulder blades, and pressing her breasts tightly into her chest to the sound of her soft moan of pleasure against her cheek?

And more, when she loosened her grip and peered down upon her face with eyes burning in need, she was sure she would burst into flames if she didn't hold her close one more time…her arms, thick and corded, wrapped around her frame, protecting her…guiding her…caressing her curves.

They swept effortlessly around the floor, one body moving in perfect time, two spirits soaring together. It was a battle of wills…a dance of two people madly in love who wanted one another completely.

Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standing there by you

Roars of applause greeted their ears as they heard shouts echoing loudly in the room. Lilly never realized until hearing the thunderous crowd approval that the music had indeed ended.

And before Lilly comprehended what was happening, she was being dragged behind the most mesmerizing swishing hips draped in shimmering ivory she'd ever seen up the spiral staircase and onto the hardwood floor of a hallway in the hotel.

"Sit!" she commanded, released her hand, and left her dawdling next to the couch in the hall as she opened the door to their room.

Lilly froze, dumbfounded, in one spot for a long moment before the reality of where she was standing finally sank into her weary brain. Turning in place, she cautiously looked around.

With walls built of stone in varying shades of gray and brown, the room was essentially a dull shelter, save for whatever light might filter through a high window along the far wall that opened to the roof of the building. The furniture, a dark mahogany, brought no more cheer to the room.

As she pondered, dozens of explanations filling her mind, Lilly's eyes absentmindedly drifted. "Lilly?" she heard Miley say as the brunette woke her from her thoughts.

Startled and feeling like she'd been caught snooping, Lilly turned her attention quickly over her shoulder in the direction of her voice.

"I thought I told you to…," Miley looked up at Lilly and paused in the middle of her words, catching her staring off once again, "…sit?"

Her wide-eyed and completely guilty expression almost made her smile. Setting the corners of her mouth into a straight line, she forced it back, unsure of how to react to her.

Sighing audibly, Miley nearly choked on the words she heard involuntarily tumbling from her lips. "Did you have sex with her last night." she said.

Lilly sucked in a deep slow breath to calm her nerves…and her pain. Her simple and straightforward question although ambiguous to anyone else, confirmed her previous notion that she had, in fact, seen what went on between her and Mikayla the night before. A lump of heavy emotion rose in her throat and hindered her speech. In a gruff whisper, her eyes never leaving Miley's gaze, she spoke. "No I did not have sex with her last night Miley."

"Lilly." Miley did her best to stare down the other girl.

"Miley, nothing happened last night, she came over to say goodbye…and for the most part to tell me off…I'm sorry you can't believe me."

Miley blinked back tears as she stared at her now wife, wishing she had the strength and trust to believe her. She wanted so badly to trust this girl again…she knew Lilly understood her reasons for not being able to…but that didn't stop her from hearing the hurt, the repentance, in the other girls voice.

The oddest feeling of satisfaction filled her. Satisfaction that she knew now how much she'd hurt her, and yet, satisfaction that she knew now that she hadn't forgotten her; that she could not separate herself from her despite losing her; that she would always be a part of her. And although she couldn't see her face, her rigid stance told her lack of trust had gotten to her, maybe even hurt her…hurt her the way it hurt her everyday to feel it and think of how the one she loved so much had taken that trust from her.

She wiped the tear that spilled over her cheek quickly away in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

Lilly's shoulders rising and falling with each labored breath. The quiet was deafening, her mind reeling, her heart unsure how to read this new bit of information.

"I hurt you again Miley." Lilly replied lowly. "I'm sorry. I know it won't make much of a difference now… but I love you Miley… I honestly do and I need you to know that I would never do that to you again… there is no way I could ever do that to you again."

"Lilly…"

"I know you probably can't believe me and I get that, I really do Miley…and hell for all I know you might want to end us again…but I am not going to just give up that easily, not this time." Lilly swallowed hard as she stood her ground this time, doing her best to keep from breaking down, "Miley I am so in love with you and I know I messed up in the past, we both have, but I have learned from my mistakes and I would never hurt you like that again."

She would give her life to take back what she'd done, if only she could… "Miley we are meant to be together."

Miley was lost in Lilly at that moment, her sweet smell…those telling eyes…her trembling form just a hand's reach away. Perhaps there was hope after all…  
Again her hand rose to Lilly's cheek…her gentle caring touch. Lilly's voice gruff with passion, she broke the tension with a simple statement.

"I'm sorry if you can't see that right now, Miley."

Miley's hand stopped in mid-movement, her eye's focus moved from her cheek to her piercing stare. A wave of heat seemed to flow from her ocean blue gaze across the distance of a few inches into her own eyes and down…down…filling her…completing her.

Oh no, if anything, she knew that.

"Of course I still see it Lilly." she managed to whisper back. Her hand with cloth in grasp slowly, mindlessly, drifted down from her face to rest at her shoulder as she was sucked into her heated gaze.

Her bold touch nearly ripped all sense of control from Lilly's mind. Lilly inclined her head and dared to lean forward, just a touch. "Then why can't you believe me?" she asked, the sound of her words barely audible, but laden with emotion. She drew a slow, deep breath through parted lips as she patiently awaited her response, her stare telling her she'd wait forever if need be.

Why? A dozen reasons fluttered aimlessly through Miley's mind…all of them and none of them sensible or valid.

Because…

…you left me here to miss you so much I nearly died…you never gave us a fighting chance…you broke my heart…you didn't love me enough…you came back when I was just moving on…you still take my breath away…you own my heart and soul…you are the brilliant light in my darkness…you make me whole with a touch…you stir my body with a glance…

…you were supposed to be my future…my life.

Her heart sped with excitement and fear all at once. Wooziness filled her head and an odd sense of numbing spread over her skin, as though she'd been drinking too much…too much of her. Her concentration destroyed by the intoxicating spell she'd put her under with her proximity…her smell…her lips…those eyes, she told the absolute and God's honest truth.

"I am afraid that I'll get too close," her tingling lips mumbled on a sigh.

Like a magnet, her face painstakingly drew closer to hers…their noses nearly touching.

"But we're close right now." Lilly whispered, her brows barely lifting above her baby blues.

Involuntarily, Miley felt her lips parting, her eyelids growing very heavy with desire. Lilly was right before her, sitting next to her, her tongue darting out to lick those soft, warm lips she craved. Her eyes lingered there hypnotically as her hand at Lilly's shoulder gripped gently to hold herself upright.

"Yes, we are." she conceded in monotone, her mind and heart in absolute chaos.

Lilly's hard, passion filled stare never left her face. Those eyes, dark and glassy like a moonless sky, called to her...the passion in her voice drawing every last ounce of strength from her body…

She brought her lips to her ear. "Close your eyes, Miley…," she whispered, her breath coating her skin with the smoothness of cream. Rendered to mere putty in her hands, Miley inclined herself into her body…and into Lilly's mouth at her earlobe.

Taking her cue, Lilly parted her lips and wrapped them gently over her flesh. Kneading her lobe with the slightest of suction and a tease of her tongue just enough until she felt her knees buckling, she pulled slowly away to the sound of her protesting whimper. Dipping her head lower, she pressed an open mouth kiss beneath her ear and drizzled her fingertips outward over her shoulders, downward along the back of her upper arms. Lilly touch passed lightly over her elbow and down, down along her forearm to whisper against her wrists. Gooseflesh instantly marred her skin in the wake of her touch.

With her lips at her neck, her voice rumbled through her body, strumming her heart, and melting her core with her words.

"Do you remember, Miley?"

The room was suddenly devoid of all air. The numbness of unhindered passion weighted her limbs and filled her head with a woozy dreamlike mist. Her scent was all around her, confusing her, lulling her into her arms.

Fingertips soft and lovingly grazed her sensitive palm and dipped between the digits of her right hand. Miley felt her long fingers intertwine tightly with her own and lift her hand upward, gently guiding her elbow to bend. The warm puffs of her breath no longer at her neck, she instinctively sought her heat, and turned to find her stare locked on their hands, clasped together as one.

With her ear at her throat, she heard Lilly softly clear it and find her voice.

"Do you remember our first date, Miley?" Her opposite hand, supporting her mid-back, skated lower to brace her pelvis to her body. "Do you remember how I took your hand when we first walked into the restaurant?"

Her breath shuddered past her lips as she clearly recalled that night so long ago…how her heart pounded as she arrived to pick her up…how giddy she was to discover her outfit, carefully chosen to wow her, had elicited that very word from her lips, the only word from her lips. She remembered her giddy smile as she took her hand when they'd first arrived at the restaurant…how unsure and nervous they'd both been…and how, over the course of the night, they'd discovered that being "just friends" just wasn't enough for them anymore.

Blinking rapidly to focus her gaze, Miley retracked her hand as Lilly brought her knuckles to her lips and closed her eyes as though trying to picture a scene in her mind.

"I was so scared." she breathed over the delicate skin. "But once my hand touched yours, I never wanted to let go." she said, her lids lifting only halfway to aim her molten stare into her eyes.

Her gaze made her mouth go dry. Strength escaped her, and her eyes denied her, dropping to her chest.

Unsure of how it got there, Miley belatedly noticed her left hand now lay gently over her chest, directly over her powerfully thumping heart.

"Do you remember, Miley?" she whispered again.

She lifted her chin. Yes, I remember, her eyes told her.

Releasing her hand to a resting place on her shoulder, Lilly moved her own to trace lazy circles at her hip, her torso leaning closer to press her chest flush to hers.

"And do you remember our first kiss?"

Her chin tilted sharply upward as she towered over her, Miley saw the moment replaying so clearly in her stare…felt it on her skin as though she were still there: a warm summer breeze, scented with salt and sea…pale moonlight on Lilly's face…the sound of waves crashing, clad only in swimsuits, tasting each other for the very first time…

Angling her head, Lilly moved in for what her body prayed was a reenactment.

"Do you remember how nervous I was, Miley? I couldn't even say it…how much I wanted to…," her lips brushed the corner of her mouth, "…kiss you. You tasted so…"

The touch of her lips evoked a primal need she couldn't control. Miley instantly turned her head and silenced her by sealing her lips over her own.

She felt her marvelous arms snake around her waist, her hand finding a home low over her buttocks as she responded in kind. Her hands gripped hard at Lilly's shoulders for support as well as leverage to keep the distance between them nonexistent. The might of her shoulders rippled under her palms, and she marveled at how incredibly strong and solid she'd become. Her hands itched to feel more…so much more…every hill and valley formed on her glorious body by the thickness of those well-exercised muscles.

She tasted like pure sweetness…a taste and smell she'd tried desperately never to forget was now making her hungry for more of her…all of her. This was it, she thought, this was the day she'd waited for…the day they would be free to love one another whenever and however they wanted…

"Do you remember the night we came home from New York, Miley?"

Her fingers weaved into her hair and held her captive at her neck, silently coaxing for more of her attention there. The firmer she held, the more aggressive Lilly became, and before long, she was leaning over her, her back arched over the bracing of her hand at her derriere that held her stomach flat to her aching body.

Back…back she leaned, trusting her fully to support her, wriggling in uncomfortable, unsatisfied desire as Lilly trailed her lips off her collarbone in the direction of the dangerous dip in her neckline.

The slick softness of her mouth kissed her heart with such passion she cried out helplessly, her loins screaming for more.

"My necklace, Miley…"

"Yes," she called to her, her head falling backward helplessly as locks of brown fell free from their securing pins.

The tip of her tongue flicked over her bared sternum. "Here, Miley," she moaned as she slipped one hand lower over the back of her thigh. "It touched you here." Lilly's breath hitched as she responded with a grind of her hips against Miley, dying to be buried inside her softness.

Pulling her slowly upright in the cradle of her arms, Lilly looked powerlessly into her eyes and remembered all too well the reason for their estrangement. And as she choked on the pain of the past that lodged in her throat and sensed the sting of regretful tears welling quickly behind her eyes, she stared lovingly at her angel…her Miley.

Smoothing the dark brown tendrils hanging loose around her shoulders, Lilly smiled down at her, her eyes sparkling with tears, "Our lives together can start right now, Miley."

Miley's arms clamped possessively around Lilly's neck…her fears of getting too close, the fact that she and Lilly were now married, the hurt of the last three years…just everything she had been feeling pouring into her mind. When suddenly Lilly pulled away, her demanding stare and impassioned pants of breath bore down on her and consumed her attention. Her lips grazed Miley's brow…"Do you remember us, Miley?"

Mindlessly answering with a slight nod of her head, Miley reached eagerly for her again, her mouth open and anxious for more.

Lilly's thick chest expanded and fell rhythmically as her warm gaze roamed over her. Miley stood perfectly still, watching her make love to her with blue eyes glistening and reddened with threatening tears. "The first night we made love…that feeling of holding you…it's what kept me going every night when you were gone from me. I couldn't have you, Miley…but I held on to that memory." Her hands grazed along the curve of her waist and brushed the outer swells of her breasts, her eyes pouring all their attention into her teary stare. "In my dreams, Miley…you were still mine."

Face reddening and contorting slightly on a sob, Miley placed her hands carefully on her soft, pink, cheeks. She knew all too well her hurt…her longing for the one she couldn't have…that horrid loneliness that consumed her all hours of the night, the knowledge it was never to be relieved shattering her heart. Leaning her head against Lilly's forehead, Miley closed her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose as a single tear fell from Lilly's eyes and trickled over Miley's hand.

At the sensation of her simple, gentle gesture, Lilly lost control of pent up emotions over two years in the making, and let her grief, her anger at herself, and all of her undying love for her show shamelessly through her tough exterior. Tears poured freely from her eyes as she spoke her apology.

"I'm so sorry Miles." she mouthed, unable to form audible sound. "Please believe me."

Miley cried softly, tracing her fingers over Lilly's tear-stained face, sniffling and choking back tears. She forgave her…with all of her heart, she forgave her…

She pursed her lips and shushed her like a mother would her crying child. Drawing her to her body, she held her tightly as her mouth whispered unintelligible words that begged for forgiveness into the crook of her shoulder. Smoothing her blond hair, willing her to calm and find comfort in her arms, her lips found the tense cords of her neck. "It's okay, Lilly…," she murmured between kisses, "…I understand…it's over…" She pulled back, forcing her to look into her honest eyes.

"I forgive you."

* * *

_The fact that a believer is happier than a skeptic is no more to the point than the fact that a drunken man is happier than a sober one. The happiness of **credulity** is a cheap and dangerous quality._

_- George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! =] Let the reviews do the talking! You know you guys have got to love me. =p**


	17. Dark Blue

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are reading this story, It means a lot! So also I have been told that I have been nominated in the Hannah Montana Fanfiction Awards! Woot! =] That made me smile. So keep an eye out for that and vote for me! =p  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

As soon as the door swung open to reveal a luxurious honeymoon suite, Miley ran straight past Lilly and straight towards the balcony to admire the beauty of Hawaii. She was wearing a simple grey tank top and denim shorts, her long brown hair hanging down in natural bouncy curls.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at her. She was like a kid at Christmas morning. Her eyes were sparkling with delight, a wide smile spreading across her perfect pink lips. Lilly was wearing cream khaki shorts and a light blue shirt.

Suddenly, someone coughing brought Lilly back into reality. She turned to find the bellhop, waiting for his tip for bringing up their luggage.

"Oh, sorry." Lilly mumbled as she handed the bellhop a twenty dollar bill.

"No problem…I'm sure I'd be distracted if I had a wife as beautiful as yours." The bellhop said before leaving.

Lilly ran her fingers through her hair, still not used to the word wife being used in reference to Miley.

"Lilly, baby, you really having to see this." Miley called from the balcony.

Lilly stepped onto the balcony, and was in awe of the beauty before her. She stepped closer towards the end of the balcony, taking in the beauty of the sandy beaches of Hawaii.

Miley stepped behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, snuggling her head into her back. "So, are you happy with my choice of honeymoon destination?" She asked.

"Happy?" Lilly asked, spinning around to face her. She wrapped her arms around her. "Miley, I'm absolutely ecstatic. It really is perfect."

* * *

Miley woke around two p.m.. She was snuggled deep into a down comforter of a four poster bed at the hotel. The night before, Lilly had arranged for room service so that it would be more special on their, 'official wedding night' she told Miley. Unfortunately when she carried her over the threshold and placed her on the bed, she fell fast asleep even before Lilly even popped the champagne cork.

"Good morning wife," Lilly came from the bathroom and slipped back into bed with Miley. "did you sleep well?" she wrapped her arms around her.

"Mmmmmm, yes mam." Miley stretched. "Did we get to…?" she looked under the covers at her void of clothing.

"Nope." Lilly sat up and pulled her closer to her.

"Then why am I naked?" Miley smiled.

"I wasn't going to totally deny myself." She laughed and tweaked her nose.

"Well, I'm awake now…" Miley replied as she started trailing kisses down her chest causing the blond to moan.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lilly started to push back the covers.

"Ignore it." Miley continued her path of kisses.

"Room Service" the bellhop yelled.

"On second thought, I am kind of hungry." Miley giggled and pushed Lilly out of the bed to get the door.

"Well, I was going to let you feast on me but if you would rather have food…" She teased and causing Miley to blush.

Lilly came back into the bedroom of their suite pushing a cart full of food.

"Food! Finally!" Miley hopped out of bed totally naked and started peeking under the lids on the cart.

"Congratulations newlyweds. Enjoy your breakfast in bed on us. Love, Joannie, Oliver, Maddy and Jackson." Lilly spoke as she read the card that came with the food.

"Awww, that was sweet of them." Miley cooed reaching for another strawberry.

"Hmmm, I think I can eat a little something myself." Lilly said noticing the can of whipped cream for the Belgium waffles.

"Lillian Alexis!" Miley screamed in delight as she was tossed up on to the bed.

Lilly then proceeded to dress her in a bikini made of whipped cream. She even accessorized it with blueberries and strawberries.

Miley was giggling so hard she had tears in her eyes. She began to calm down though when Lilly began to eat her 'breakfast'. Little by little she began to lick away at her 'bikini' top and every once in awhile she would pick up a berry with her teeth and feed it to Miley with her mouth.

Miley was getting completely aroused. Even after the whipped cream was gone from her top, Lilly continued to feed on her breasts.

Miley started to moan, "Lilly, I'm think I'm starting to melt."

"No problem." She murmured and made her way down to the bottom of the 'bikini'. She started with the waistline and worked her way down. Miley reached up and grabbed the headboard above her and in anticipation of what was coming she spread her legs wider for her to 'eat her breakfast'. And eat she did. Her tongue licked every inch of whipped cream away until Miley was sure there wasn't any left. Though she let Lilly continue to feast.

Miley felt that wonderful feeling. That tingling that starts in the tip of her toes and worked its way up. Her head began to thrash about on the pillow and suddenly Lilly was on top of her kissing her passionately. Carefully she slipped inside of her as Miley wrapped herself around her moving in rhythm with Lilly until she cried out in pleasure.

When Miley quieted down Lilly smiled and spoke, "Are you still hungry?"

Miley nodded yes and so Lilly went to get up to get the breakfast cart.

"Not hungry for that." Miley said and pulled the blond back down on top of her.

* * *

Miley and Lilly sat at a secluded table at the far end of the restaurant, which had a perfect view of the beach as the sun began to set over the sea. The restaurant was dimly lit with candles. A candle sat on their table, making Miley look even more beautiful as it shone on her face.

She was wearing a short royal blue sleeveless spaghetti strap dress, which fell to just above her knees and clung to her in all the right places. Her long brown hair was pinned up with a few stray bouncy curls hanging down, framing her face.

Lilly was wearing white pants and a orange button down shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows, as it was a warm night.

Lilly had to admit it that Miley was looking perfect tonight, in the candlelight. She took a gulp of her white wine; her second glass of the evening and they were still on their salad. Lilly had not drank an ounce of alcohol since that night in the bar, but tonight was special. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the drink, or maybe it was the wonders of Hawaii, but for the first time in a truly long time, she found herself relaxed and enjoying her company.

"Do you remember the first time I took you to a restaurant like this?" She asked, laughing lightly.

"Do I ever?" Miley giggled, remembering the night Lilly took her to Couture's Cafe for their first real date in an attempt to impress her.

Miley was still giggling at the thought and Lilly was laughing.

"Somehow, I don't think I impressed you that night." she said, staring into her eyes.

"Lilly, you didn't have to take me to a fancy restaurant to impress me." Miley said, taking a hold of her wife's hand, which was sitting on the table. She grazed her thumb over Lilly's hand. "I was already impressed…everything you do impresses me…from the big things like when you put your life on the line every time you put that helmet on and go into a burning fire, to the smaller things, like the way you can ask for help, even when it's embarrassing."

Lilly couldn't help but smile. For the first time in years she remembered why she fell in love with Miley in high school. If she would have been dating Mikayla in high school, she would have dumped her straight after the little mishap in Couture's. Maybe she still would…luckily, she made sure that any time she took Mikayla to an expensive restaurant that she had enough money with her.

* * *

Lilly and Miley walked along the moonlit beach, hand in hand. Miley was trying to keep Lilly upright while she carried her shoes in her free hand. Lilly was slightly drunk and was struggling to maintain her balance.

"Lilly, maybe we should go back to the hotel." Miley suggested.

"No way honey!" Lilly cried, spinning around to face her, wrapping her arms around her waist to hold her. They began to sway, well, Lilly began to sway and Miley tried her best to stop her from falling over. "What would a honeymoon be without a moonlit walk?" Her words were beginning to slur.

"Come on Lilly…let's get back to the hotel and get some coffee." Miley said.

"No…I want to stay here with my beautiful wife." Lilly said, her words slurring pulling her closer, giving her less chance to break the embrace.

"Oh, so I'm beautiful now?" Miley joked.

"Well, you are according to the bellhop…and Danny…and Oliver…nearly every guy in our high school class, oh…and all the guys on this beautiful island that have been staring at you since the moment you set foot on it." Lilly slurred, beginning to sway.

"And what does my wife think about this?" Miley joked again.

"Your wife thinks that all these men have good taste." Lilly slurred.

"And is she jealous?" Miley asked, no longer joking.

"Why should she be?" Lilly replied. "She's the one you married…she's the one you're gonna be coming home to at night…oh, and she's the one that gets to do this." Lilly hungrily pressed her lips against Miley's, the passion and roughest taking her by surprise. She quickly kissed her back, with the same passion and hunger as their tongues began to explore each other's mouths.

* * *

Lilly was sitting on the bed in the hotel room, only wearing her undergarments, trying to sober up as she drank coffee. However, although she was starting to sober up, she was still slightly drunk. Miley was in the bathroom, getting ready to go to bed.

Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door click open. Lilly sat straight up on the bed. Miley stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a sugar melon colored, short retro shaped with lace trim, so sweet, yet so sexy sheer baby doll nightie with adjustable lingerie straps with matching panties that clung to her in all the right places and showed off her curves. Her long brown hair was still pinned up.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, sitting herself on the bed.

"Yeah, the coffee seems to be helping." Lilly replied, her words not slurring as much as they were. She put down the coffee cup.

"Well, I guess that's good." Miley said. "I don't remember you ever being able to drink as much as you did tonight."

"You missed out on a lot Miles." Lilly replied as her eyes glossed over remembering all her trips to the bars after her and Miley's breakup. "I got really messed up for awhile after our breakup."

"Lilly…I…I had no idea." Miley spoke.

"I just wanted to forget…you know?" Lilly said, "It never worked, so I would drink more." The blond looked straight into Miley's eyes, "I know it was stupid Miles, so please don't give me a lecture about it now…I just missed you so much."

"I won't lecture you Lilly." Miley replied, "What made you stop?"

"Mikayla actually." Lilly could see the knife practically stab into Miley's heart, "Miley…"

"No, it's fine." Miley spoke finally, "All that matters is you stopped, right?"

"Right." Lilly replied unsure but then broke out in a smile, "I feel like I handled that wine quite well."

"Yeah…because you are still too drunk to notice the affect it had on you." Miley replied with a smile.

"I am not drunk!" Lilly exclaimed, her words beginning to slur again.

"I am not drunk!" Miley said, mimicking her.

"That's it…you are so gonna get it!" Lilly cried, grabbing Miley and pulling her down. She climbed on top of her, straddling her as she began to tickle her.

"No Lilly! Stop! I'm sorry!" She giggled as Lilly began to tickle her.

"What? I can't hear you!" Lilly laughed as she continued to tickle her.

Then she locked eyes with her. She stopped tickling her as she stared into her eyes, which were luminous from her laughter. Within a split second, her lips crashed against hers, rough and forceful at first, before quickly turning soft and tender.

Miley kissed her back, wrapping her arms around the blonds neck as Lilly shifted her position from straddling to lying as she lay on top of Miley. She pressed against the brunette, a sensation taking over her as her bare flesh rubbed against the satin and lace.

Her lips slowly began to trail down Miley's neck, towards her collarbone as Miley's hands roamed over her back, towards her buttocks. The thin straps of Miley's nightie slid off her shoulders as Lilly continued to leave a trail of butterfly kisses, causing Miley to moan. Lilly felt Miley's fingers slip around her back and unclasp her bra, letting her breasts bounce free.

With one swift movement, Miley wrapped her legs around Lilly and rolled over, so she was now on top. She wrapped her legs around her and sat up so she was now straddling her. She looked at her, teasing her as she removed the pin from her hair, letting the brown bouncy curls fall down around her face.

Still in the straddling position, Miley leaned forward and began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses on Lilly's chest. After she kissed her entire chest, she glanced at Lilly, her eyes enticing her. Lilly felt Miley's fingers slip under the waistband of her underwear as she nibbled on her ear. Then, Miley began to tug on the underwear, removing them so Lilly was naked. Lilly licked her lips, waiting for and wanting whatever she was going to do next.

Slowly, Miley began to lick Lilly's nipples, causing the other girl to shiver with pleasure. Then she began to suck on her nipples, while pressing herself into the blond. Lilly couldn't take it. She felt like she was about to explode as her hands searched for a way to rip off Miley's nightie.

Their lips parted long enough for Miley to help Lilly lift her nightie up and over her head. She didn't hesitate to resume their kisses. Lilly's hand cupped her face gently while their kisses deepened. Soon her fingers journeyed down her body, brushing against her breasts with feathery touches. Her hand glided it up, and once again their lips parted as she began to undress her.

"I love you Lilly." Miley moaned.

"I love you, too Miles," she murmured against her lips before taking possession of them once more. "I love you so much…make love to me Miley." She breathed out.

Miley's eyes locked on Lilly's, all she could see was her love for her and the trust she had in her. Slowly and carefully the brunette hovered over Lilly finally settling between the blonds legs as she soon thrust her body forward hitting just the right spot, Lilly's body soon complying to cherishes and her needs as she relaxed. She watched as she soon let the pleasure take over her body.

Rocking slowly together, they murmured words of love to one another while journeying to the peak of ecstasy. Miley kissed her everywhere, her lips roaming to her neck, lingering on her breasts. She tasted her, heightening all of her senses while she increased the pace.

Lilly's fingers combed through her sweaty hair down her neck to her back. Feeling the definition of her strong body she savored every moment of this. She rocked her hips, meeting Miley thrust for thrust. It all seemed so right, so perfect. As she felt the tiny jolts begin to spark and spread until she shattered in Miley's arms, she knew at that moment that Miley would be the only woman she would love this deeply. When she watched Miley orgasm and felt her hold onto her even tighter, she knew she would be the only woman she would love this deeply, too.

Her hand delicately smoothed her golden hair. With a lazy smile, her blue gaze, gentle and loving locked on Lilly's. She didn't want to move. All she wanted was to remember this moment forever. There may have been other people in their lives, but she was her first true love and she was convinced, she would be her only. "I love you." she whispered and tenderly placed her lips against hers.

It was perfect. It was more incredible than either could have imagined.

She touched her cheek. "I love you too." she murmured as she continued to kiss her lovingly.

Hesitantly, Miley eased himself off of Lilly and pulled her close. The feel of her body next to her own was all she could ever want. She held onto her like she never wanted to let her go. She kissed her on top of her head and smiled when she heard her moan softly in response.

"How do you feel?" she asked in a soothing voice. She looked at her and her heart melted when her baby blues flashed up at her.

"Wonderful," Lilly replied. Slipping her leg in between Miley's, she draped her arm across her body while resting her head on her shoulder. "Absolutely wonderful."

"You are so beautiful. You mean the world to me Lilly. All I want is to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Lilly's hand swirled along the definition of her wife's stomach. "Thank you Miley."

"You're welcome baby. I really meant what I said."

"I know." Lilly smiled into Miley's chest, "So did I. Miley, I don't want either one of us to forget this night or how much we love each other at this very moment. Let's hold on to it forever."

"Sounds like a plan." Miley replied smiling.

* * *

"Attention passengers, kindly return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts, we will landing in Malibu in twenty minutes." The flight attendant's voice caused Miley to stir but not completely waken. She snuggled closer to Lilly and waited to land.

Two weeks in paradise with her wife was exactly what Miley needed to put things into prospective. They relaxed in the sun, frolicked in the water, went horse back riding during the day and at night they took long walks on the beach, went to a luau, ate quiet romantic dinners on the balcony of their hotel suite and made love until daylight. They even went for a nature walk through a rain forest and found a beautiful lagoon with a waterfall.

Yes, Miley had the time of her life and didn't want it to end. The past three weeks had been the most time she had spent with Lilly in a long time. Between school, running the company, and Hannah, she usually only got to come home a week or two at a time. No more, she thought in her sleepy state, things were going to change. She loved her wife more than her job. Miley was after all Robbie Ray's daughter.

"Miley baby, wake up. We're home" Lilly kissed Miley on the top of her head and she opened her eyes.

She yawned and sat up. "Ya' know." Miley began as she took Lilly's hand "I think I can get use to waking up next to you."

Miley and Lilly were laughing while they were exiting the terminal when they noticed a man in a man in a black suit holding a sign. It read 'Dr. and Mrs. Miley Ray Truscott-Stewart." It stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Dr. Truscott-Stewart, Mrs. Truscott-Stewart." The chauffeur greeted them "I've been sent by Jackson Stewart to drive you home. The car is out front and there is a man seeing to your bags. Shall we?"

Miley and Lilly stood still in shock.

"Shall we?" The chauffeur asked again.

"But we have a car here?" Lilly managed.

"Yes mam. Mrs. Stewart's car has been taken care of." And again the chauffeur gestured for them to go.

Miley and Lilly finally started to follow. "Jackson? My brother? Really?" Miley started "This is so not like him." Miley spoke causing Lilly to laugh.

"Well lets look at the bright side" she turned to Miley who raised her eyebrows as if to ask what, Lilly continued "If there is a privacy divider we could always do it on the way home in the back seat." She smiled proudly at herself.

SMACK! Went Miley's Prada bag on the back of Lilly's head.

They were settled in the back of the limo and Miley began to raid the snack bar "What time is it anyway? This time change is going to kill me, at least we don't have to go back to work until the day after tomorrow."

"It's almost three o'clock. What are we going to do for dinner?" she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Who knows? Rico's I assumed. You know there is nothing in the fridge." And she settled down for the twenty minute ride.

"Yeah maybe we could order to go."

* * *

Lilly and Danny looked around the musty bar, which was filled with firemen. She was trying her hardest to ignore the memories that flooded back into her brain.

"Well, looks like it was an arson." Danny said.

"Yep, and it looks like we're not dealing with a professional." Lilly said, examining the empty can of gasoline. "We should have the police look around for anyone suspicious, you know they always return to the scene of the crime." Lilly noted.

"So, are you missing Miley yet?" Danny asked as Lilly continued to examine the building.

She looked up at Danny. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Well it's just…I remember the first time Joey went away on business for the first time after we were married." Danny replied. "It was the worst eight days of my life. I was a lost man."

"Somehow Danny…I think I can survive without Miley for three days." Lilly laughed.

"For you to be so cool about this you two must be staying in touch pretty often." Danny said. "So, how many times have you talked to her since she left?"

Danny, she only left this morning." Lilly replied.

"What? You haven't talked to her at all today?" Danny spat. "God! You two are nothing like Joey and I."

"Well, I'll be calling her tonight." Lilly said a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, so you're warning me now in case you fall asleep on the job tomorrow?" Danny said, winking at Lilly.

"Daniel Livingston!" Lilly glared at him.

* * *

Miley looked herself over in the full-length mirror, dressed in her wig with her new line of clothes on, accented by a grey vest and black stilettos, which completed the ensemble. Moments later she was making her way out of the garage of her hotel building and through the streets of Chicago surrounded by her bodyguards on her way to the Soldier Field.

After a commute that was at moments unbearable and other times frustrating, she arrived at her suite.

"Hannah Montana is here to see you Ms. Murray," the secretary said through the intercom.

The secretary led her to the corner office.

"If it isn't the famous pop star who is going to bring this stadium to its full capacity!"

Miley instantly blushed at the accolades. "It's good to see you again Ms. Murray."

With a dismissive wave of her hand she stood up from her leather chair. "Call me Nicole," the blonde woman corrected. Walking towards Miley she extended her hand and shook Miley's firmly yet quickly. "And it is definitely good to see you. I cannot wait to see what you have in store for us."

"No pressure." Miley smiled sheepishly.

Nicole placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll be just fine. I have complete faith in you. Have a seat. Let's talk a bit before I take you on a tour."

Miley couldn't help but look around the lavishly decorated office. Nicole Murray, the energetic yet intense young executive had been courting Miley since she was in college. She was just barely thirty years old and already COO of Murray Fashion. Nicole could spot not only talent, but also new trends and the cutting edge with little difficulty, so her interest in Hannah, which started two years ago, was one not to be taken lightly. The attention was flattering.

"What do you say I show you around?" Nicole asked, after they chatted a bit.

After a quick tour and a slew of introductions, Miley stood in the middle of the office just looking out at the windy city.

She walked to the window and stared out at the view of the river.

"It's a tremendous view, isn't it?" a commanding male voice rang out from behind.

Startled Miley whipped around to see the silver haired man whom she instantly recognized.

"Good morning Ms. Montana." He approached her and they shook hands. "I'm Victor Hoyt. Welcome to Soldier Field."

"Mr. Hoyt, it is an honor to meet you sir."

"Trust me the honor is all mine. Nicole has told me all about you. I am surprised it took her so long to book you."

"I have been quite busy." Miley told him. "My manager always wanted to come to Chicago."

"Ah yes, Robbie Ray right. Probably one of the best financial minds in the country. We have done a number of ventures with R&S Investments. It's a great firm."

"Thank you Mr. Hoyt. I am sure he would have appreciated it."

"I'm expecting great things Ms. Montana. It's time for you to hit the ground running."

"Will do."

"That's what I want to hear. If there's anything you need, my assistant Marie should be able to help you. Take care."

Miley thanked him once more and watched him walk out of her office, scared out of her wits of making a good impression and living up to expectations. Victor Hoyt was a living legend in the business world. His vote of confidence was overwhelming.

* * *

Miley sat around a table in a hotel bar in Chicago with Oliver, Nicole, and her new manager Michael. For the last three hours, they had been trying to decide on the perfect location to have the photo shoot.

Nicole and Michael could not agree on a location though. Every location that was suggested, if one of them agreed, the other person would disagree.

This was making Miley pretty frustrated.

Occasionally, during the discussion, Nicole and Michael would turn their attention on Miley and her relationship with Lola, questioning her about whether or not she was missing her. Then, they would regularly suggest that she should go and call her.

At last, it seemed like Nicole and Michael's argument had finally tested Miley's patience as she jumped up from her seat. "That's it!" She exclaimed. "I've had it. I'm going to go to bed and hopefully we can agree on a location tomorrow."

"But you can't leave." Michael protested.

"Oh I think I can." Miley replied. "Why don't you two…" She nodded towards the two "…use tonight to get rid of the sexual tension between you two by sleeping with each other so our lives will be so much easier."

Michael and Nicole's jaws dropped to the ground in shock as Miley walked away. "I think I'm going to go and call Lola now."

Miley walked out of the bathroom, her head feeling a little light as the cocktails began to take affect on her. She sat down on the bed and reached for her cell phone.

* * *

Back in Malibu.

"There's my girl!" Mr. Truscott announced as Lilly walked into the pub.

Lilly grinned at the greeting. Dressed in a her uniform, she was there for a quick lunch before going back to work. "Hey Dad." She spoke as she waved to her fathers friend Stephen behind the bar.

"How are you doing honey? I heard about that arson this morning?"

"Yeah, the place was empty thankfully. Nothing too major yet."

"Nothing is minor when you are protecting others."

"That's true."

"So, what will it be?" Stephen asked.

She leaned against the bar and thought a moment. "I'm not too hungry. How about a double-cheeseburger with everything, fries and a chocolate shake. Besides, I only have a few minutes to stop for lunch."

"Taking it with you?"

"Nah, I'll eat here."

"Very good. I'll get that for you right now Lilly." he smiled warmly.

Lilly chuckled to her self as her fathers friend disappeared into the kitchen. She took a seat at the end of the bar, able to see the entire pub while she made small talk with her father to pass the time. She soon spotted a familiar face walking in the door out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and smiled as one of her favorite professors from Pepperdine spotted her.

"Professor Keane!"

"Lilly Truscott, how are you doing?" he asked enthusiastically. The two shook hands heartily. "You look well!"

"Thanks. It's good to see you. How are things?"

"Very good. Can't complain, although I haven't had any students that challenge me quite the way you did."

"Sorry about that."

"Never apologize for being passionate about law. It was very clear to me when you were freshman that you have a very bright future in criminal justice. What has it been? Two years since you graduated?"

"Yes, two and a half."

"And now what are you up to."

"I joined the fire station a few years ago." Lilly stated.

"Good for you," he said sincerely.

"Thanks Professor."

"Call me Malcolm, please."

"Well Malcolm, I like what I do, despite the ups and downs." she added in a grumble.

"Really? You sound a little frustrated."

"No, it's okay. I just had a bad accident a few months back." she shook her head and paused a moment. "I just have a lot more in my life than just me now, you know?"

"Well, maybe we need a new DA," Malcolm told her. "You know Lilly, I knew you always wanted to be on the fire force when you were a student, but I always hoped you would consider being a lawyer. It's never too late. You're young with a world of opportunities at your feet. If you applied, I would put in a very good word for you at Pepperdine U Law."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I don't know. I've thought about it from time to time, but I think…"

"Exactly, just think about it." Malcolm interrupted.

"Ok, my dear," Stephen. announced as he emerged from the kitchen. "One double-cheeseburger with the works, fries, and your chocolate shake for you." He placed the plate down onto the bar and looked up to see Lilly with Malcolm. "Oh Malcolm, it's good to see you," he said enthusiastically in his thick Irish brogue.

"Good to see you as well Mr. O'Brian."

"Let me go get your order," he said and hurriedly went to the kitchen.

"Lilly, think about it and if you want to talk about it, let me know. If you apply now, then your LSATs are still able to be used from when you took them when you were a student."

"Here you are Malcolm," Stephen. announced, placing the bag onto the counter. "I'll put it on your tab?"

"That's great. Thank you Mr. O'Brian and Lilly, it was great to see you. Think about what I said, okay?"

"Alright Prof…I mean Malcolm."

"Take care of yourself."

Lilly's hands never let go of the steering wheel as she stared up at the building, looking up at the windows of the pub. She took a deep breath, trying to reassure herself that she had done the right thing. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring.

* * *

Miley lay down on the bed, her head almost getting lost amongst the many fluffy pillows, waiting for Lilly to answer the phone.

"Lilly Truscott-Stewart." She said, causing Miley to smile at the sound of her voice.

"Is that how you greet your wife?" She teased.

"Well if I knew it was you then I wouldn't have even answered the phone." She teased.

"Haha you are so funny…are you at home?" Miley asked, beginning to feel like a teenager talking on the phone to her crush.

"Actually, I'm just coming home from work." Lilly replied.

"You're working late." Miley said. "Are you working on a big case?"

"Arson." Lilly replied.

"Sounds serious enough." Miley stated. "Just between you and I, I totally hired someone to set that fire just to make your job interesting while I was gone." she joked.

Lilly laughed, "So, how is Chicago." She could hear Miley groan.

"Don't ask." She replied. "Nicole and Michael are constantly fighting over the location and it got so bad that I told them to have sex to get rid of the tension between them." Miley laughed. "It was so funny."

"Miley what am I going to do with you…what did you do after you said that?" Lilly asked laughing at her wife's outburst.

"Made a quick exit…saying I was going to call you." Miley replied.

"What? So now I'm an excuse to get out of awkward situations between your manager and executive producer?" Lilly teased.

"Well there has to be some benefits to being married to you." Miley teased.

"So what benefits do I get out of being married to you?" Lilly asked.

"Aside from millions of dollars and the best sex you will ever have?  
Miley replied.

"Yes."

"Oh, well then you get the pleasure of knowing that you're married to the woman that half the world would kill to be married to." Miley joked.

"Yeah, and I think most of them already threatened my life after you announced our being back together." Lilly replied.

"So am I worth risking your life for?" Miley asked.

"Always." Lilly replied.

"So, I guess we should say goodnight."

"Yeah." Lilly agreed. "Miles?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I miss you."

"I miss you to baby."

"Goodnight Mrs. Truscott-Stewart."

"Goodnight to you too Mrs. Truscott-Stewart." Miley replied, before switching off her cell phone. She put down her cell phone and climbed under the sheets to sleep.

* * *

"Miley, you look gorgeous!" Nicole gushed.

Miley watched as her boss approached in an obviously tipsy state and sized her up and down.

"Hi Nicole." she smiled. They greeted each other with a kiss to the air. Miley picked up that little tidbit about Nicole very quickly at social functions. She was always one to have a glass of champagne in her hand and never one to touch others, only the male model who accompanied her. This night it was Paolo, an Italian stud with pouty lips and a statuesque form.

"I am so glad you could make it! You know everyone here I think," she said as she looked around at the number of singers and actors, and executives gathered for the reception. They were there for the new Spring collection that had recently been revealed for her company. Though Miley did have many designs included in the collection, during her brief short tenure she was able to squeeze in a few before the deadline, for which she was grateful.

"I think I know everyone." she commented.

"Well, go get your drink and mingle! Have fun! You know I will," she added with a wink and proceeded to lead Paolo around like the trophy he was intended to be.

Miley shook her head at the sight and smiled to herself, realizing that someone as successful as Nicole needed a release, too. She made her way to the bar.

"Chardonnay." she ordered and waited patiently as the bartender fixed her glass. She soon felt the presence of another individual approaching the bar.

"You must be a model." said a deep male voice that glided along her like silk.

Miley took her glass and turned to face the gentleman. She was immediately struck by his handsome face. "No, I'm not. I'm actually…"  
"Hannah Montana." He smiled, "I know." he said with a bright and fully loaded smile.

It didn't take long for Miley to realize she was being hit on. "I've got to go." she told him and began to walk away. She was married to Lilly now and really did not feel like doing the flirting game with him. She took a sip from her glass and couldn't believe the man's persistence when he casually stood next to her, his hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of red wine.

"I hope I didn't offend you."

"No offense taken."

"Good." He turned to face Miley and extended his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Julian Evanson. I work in the music business."

"Julian, I'm Hannah Montana."

"Wonderful to meet you Hannah. I was hoping to run into you here."

Miley faced him and was drawn to his charm and overwhelmingly good looks. He was tall, but in her four-inch heels, the height difference did not seem too noticeable. With golden skin and an obviously solid build, he filled out his suit as well or if not better than most of the models there. His short, yet curly blonde locks added a boyish quality to him that his green eyes already possessed.

"Why is that?"

"My daughter has always been a huge fan of yours." He smiled charmingly, "I was hoping to get an autograph for her, she's six."

"Of course." Miley relaxed, "Anything for my fans."

"Pretty remarkable that you're such a young businesswoman. You are one talented lady."

"Thank you," she smiled. "So what is that you do here?"

"I'm actually a producer for Demi Lovato." He said causing Miley to almost spit out her drink. "I like to check out all these little events we have. I enjoy meeting new people," he flashed that overly white grin again. "You've been on tour with her right?"

"Ugh yeah." She muttered, "A little over a year ago."

"Yeah I just got in with her about five months ago." He replied, "You guys should do another tour together."

"Yeah maybe." Miley stuttered.

"Miley, I hope I'm not being too forward but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Thanks, but…"

"You have a boyfriend."

"No…"

"Married?"

She sighed. "In a very serious relationship."

"I'm sorry," he said with a sense of sincerity Miley picked up on. "I never would have asked if I'd known?" he said hesitantly, not wanting to push the issue but was genuinely curious.

"It's fine."

"Of course. Well, how about friendship? Can never have too many friends." He smiled.

* * *

Miley sat at her dresser, making sure her hair and make up was perfect. She was wearing a short halter neck dress that fell to just above her knee and black 2 ½ inch pumps. Her long brown hair was pinned up in a French roll with a few ringlet curls hanging down.

"Lilly…are you nearly ready?" She called walking into the sitting room.

"Yeah, I just can't do this damn zipper." Lilly called. Stepping into the room she saw Miley. "Wow…you look wow."

"You look pretty wow yourself." Miley said, trying not to blush as she stepped towards Lilly. She began to do up her zipper. "We better get going if we want to call to the liquor store to get a few bottles of wine to bring with us." She was concentrating on the zipper, even though she could feel Lilly's eyes on her, her breath on her neck.

"Yeah." Lilly replied, trying to look straight ahead but she couldn't keep her eyes off Miley. She was so beautiful.

Miley stepped away from her and grabbed her car keys. Lilly quickly followed her, to head to the party.

* * *

Miley called as she walked through Joannie and Oliver's back door into the kitchen, carrying two bottles of white wine.

"Hey Miles." Maddy and Jackson said, kissing Miley on the cheek before returning to fixing the appetizers.

"Hey princess." Oliver said, kissing her on the cheek before returning to setting up the bar.

"So where's Danny?" Miley asked, putting down the bottles of wine.

"Here I am." He called, stepping through the swinging door between the kitchen and sitting room.

"Hey birthday boy." Miley said as Danny engulfed her in a hug.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Lilly barked as she stepped into the kitchen, surprising everyone. She put two bottles on red wine on the table as she began to laugh as she gave her friend a hug.

"Lillian…you scared the shit out of me!" Danny said, laughing nervously.

"Danny, you know I was just messing." Lilly replied.

"Yeah, we've getting really good at that possessive wife act." Miley joked as she slipped into Lilly's arms. After nearly six weeks of marriage this was almost an automatic reaction to Miley and Lilly. She would slip into her arms, her back against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her petite waist.

"Well, I hope you wife doesn't stop our little birthday tradition." Danny said.

"Danny…" Lilly groaned as everyone else, but Miley laughed.

"What tradition?" Miley asked.

"Lilly always wishes me happy birthday in a particular style." Danny replied. Miley looked confused. "C'mon Lilly, you are not going to break a tradition." He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Lilly, you wouldn't want to break the tradition now would you?" Danny's husband Joey mocked laughing he too came through the swinging door to join everyone else.

"Danny, not the puppy dog eyes." Lilly sighed. Danny and Joey continued to gaze at her with the puppy dog eyes. Then he started to whine and cry like a little puppy. "Aww…Daniel. Fine, I'll do it but I'm not wearing the costume!"

"I never asked you to." Danny replied, grinning triumphantly.

"What the hell do you do for this tradition?" Miley asked Lilly as she held her in her arms.

"You'll see for yourself after dinner." Lilley replied. "All I can say is be prepared to feel embarrassed for me."

* * *

Miley stood in the kitchen, loading up the dishwasher as Joannie sat in the kitchen, helping her rinse off the dishes. Joannie was wearing a black boob tube dress that fell to just below her knees. On most pregnant women, it would look ridiculous but Joannie looked amazing. Her long dark curly hair was hanging down naturally.

"So, how are things going between you and Lilly?" Joannie asked.

"Things are going great." Miley replied. "I mean, we had a few rocky moments but they seemed to have faded away and now it's just…well, you know."

"Well you do look happier." Joannie said.

"I am happier." Miley reassured her friend.

"Ooh!" Joannie muttered, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my God Joannie, are you okay?" Miley asked, dropping down to her friend's side.

Joannie laughed. "Of course I am…it's just the baby kicking." She grabbed Miley's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Here…feel the baby."

Miley's eyes lit up with happiness as she felt the baby kick. It was unbelievable. Her friend was actually experiencing this. Joannie actually had a person inside her, waiting to be brought into the world. It all finally felt real. Miley could feel tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Maddy stood on top of Joannie and Oliver's coffee table as everyone else, but Lilly, sat around the table were they could see her. Maddy was wearing a short cerise skirt and a black corset top. Her black knee high boots were sitting in the corner, as she couldn't stand on furniture with footwear on.

"Ladies and gentlemen…may I present to you Ms. Marilyn Monroe." Maddy said and hopped off the table.

Cheers erupted around the group of friends as Lilly jumped on the table, barefoot. Miley watched her, in shock.

Lilly looked at Danny, and imitated the poses and voice of Marilyn Monroe as she began to sing. "Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Mr. Livingston…happy birthday to you." She blew Danny a kiss as her friends began to laugh and cheer.

Danny stood up and scooped her into his arms, spinning her around as they both giggled. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then nuzzled his nose under her chin, kissing her gently on her neck before whispering something into her ear. They both laughed happily as Danny continued to hold Lilly in his arms.

Miley just watched the scene unfold in front of her, thinking that, that may have been the greatest thing she had ever seen Lilly do. Okay maybe the second greatest thing.

* * *

"So how was your trip to Chicago? Anything big happen?" Joannie asked as everyone sat around and mingled.

"Not really." Miley replied, "I met a really nice guy though, Julian, he's a producer and wanted me to tour again with Demi Lovato."

"What did you say?"

"She told him no." Lilly stated, "I still don't know why."

"We just got married Lilly, I want to give my time to you and our relationship." Miley tried.

"It still doesn't make sense." Lilly stated, "I could just go with you Miles, you should really call him back."

Just then, Oliver walked into the room. "The kitchen's clean." he stated as he sat down. "So what are we talking about?"

"How Miley turned down an invitation to tour with Demi Lovato again."

"Who's that again?" Oliver asked his wife.

"You know the one with brown hair, best friends with that Selena girl, sings that song I use to love so much, La La Land."

"Oh the one that Miley had sex with right?" Oliver got out before Joannie elbowed him.

"So are you ready to go Lilly?" Miley asked abruptly. "I have an early meeting…you know how that is."

"Um, yeah." Lilly said, "Wait what!?" Her eyes were on Oliver when he said his last comment. "You slept with her?" Lilly took a hold of Miley's hand. "Let's go."

"Okay." Miley agreed. "Bye guys and thanks for a great party." Miley called before leaving the house hand in hand with Lilly.

* * *

"You slept with Demi Lovato!?" Lilly barked throwing her jacket on the table as they entered the beach house.

Lilly felt the blood through her veins as her anger and jealousy built up inside her. In her head she saw Demi begin to hungrily kiss Miley, with Miley kissing her back.

Then, within a few minutes, Miley was leading Demi upstairs; no one even noticing them leaving.

"No, no, no, no no!" Lilly muttered, her eyes filled with jealousy and hurt the thought kept replaying in her head.

"Lilly you and I had been broken up for a year." Miley tried.

That was all she said. But it was obvious to Lilly what had taken place. They had slept together. Someone else had touched her Miley in ways that she had prayed only she had.

Shaking her head in disgust, she grabbed jacket and left the beach house.

_"Hearts will never be made practical until they are made unbreakable." - Tinman (Wizard of Oz)_


	18. Forever

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are still enjoying this story! As you may remember I have recently fallen in love with the story "Dear Lilly" by Pseudohuman, and while I am still waiting for chapter in that, I have stumbled upon "Given Unsought" by Soxx! Which I also now happen to be in love with. So for any of you that has not read this story yet, I vote do it! Also! For anyone who remembers the stories "Amiss" and "The Long Way", by Cutflowers, yeah totally finished those the other day and WOW. I vote we petition for a sequel! I am totally all for it. Seriously. =] Well onto my story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Lilly stepped into the beach house, just after dawn to find Miley sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. She was wearing a pair of white pants and a yellow top with ¾ sleeves and a boat slit neck. Her long brown hair was hanging down naturally.

She stood up when she saw Lilly arrive, looking like she slept on the streets. Her plum dress wrinkled; her jacket was draped over her arm. She had dark circles under her eyes and her light colored hair was not brushed.

"Where were you last night?" Miley asked, concern clearly echoing in her voice. "I was worried sick when I woke up this morning to discover you weren't here."

"Well you shouldn't have worried." Lilly snapped coldly as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh God…you were with Mikayla, weren't you?" Miley muttered.

"So what if I was?" Lilly hissed.

"Damnit you're my wife Lilly!" Miley bellowed as she stood from her seat, still mad enough that she couldn't feel her heart breaking yet. "I guess some things never change…God! I'll be the laughing stock of the town now."

"Well now you'll know how it feels!" Lilly spat.

"What the hell do you mean?" Miley asked, confused.

"Don't play all innocent now Miley." Lilly replied. "Everyone must think I'm an idiot for marrying you."

Miley swallowed hard. "I really don't know what you're talking about Lilly." Miley replied.

"Miley…" she spoke her voice breaking, "You slept with one of the biggest Pop Icons in the world for gods sake…how am I suppose to compare to that."

"I love you Lilly, so if anyone should feel like they need to live up to someone else in my eyes, it sure as hell isn't you!" Miley stated angrily, "You do realize that all this happened years ago, right?" Miley asked becoming agitated, "Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because I've just discovered this new found information Miley!" Lilly spat.

"I wasn't with you then Lilly." Miley explained. "You had already left me for Mikayla, my friend…I really don't see what the big deal is. It happened so long ago."

"How am I meant to believe that?" Lilly hissed. "For all I know…you two could still be sneaking around!"

"Now you're being ridiculous." Miley said.

"No Miley…I'm being smart." Lilly said. "If you and everyone else around me could keep this from me, Gods knows what else you're hiding." Lilly began to walk away.

"Lilly, what happened two years ago does not excuse what you did with Mikayla last night." Miley called.

"I didn't do anything last night Miley." Lilly spoke angrily, "I was at my parents, and since you obviously don't trust me, you can even call and ask them if you want."

"Lilly…I…" Miley tried but Lilly ignored her, slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

Joannie Oken rubbed a hand over her nine-months-pregnant belly and stared out her the window. A cool spring had faded into a hot and humid summer. August rain washed the streets of Malibu clean. This should be the happiest time of her life, married to the man she loved unconditionally, about to give birth to their first child…but all throughout her pregnancy, she had found it hard to believe that she was going to be a mother.

Oliver was part of the problem, she knew. He had been nothing short of smothering; showering her with gifts, overly attentive, so ridiculously proud. And the pet names… oh god, the pet names. Joannie knew she was being unfair. Oliver was thrilled to be expecting a child, a son for that matter.

Joannie closed her eyes and listened to the rain against the window as Oliver continued asking her if she needed anything.

When Oliver had found out Joannie was pregnant, he went into a baby craze. He practically drove his wife crazy. He would run around the house making sure everything was baby proof – even though Joannie insisted that they had plenty of time to do that after the baby would be born. He had a whole crib set up, the baby monitor was set up, there was literally a few months worth of diapers and wipes. There were clothes, it was insane. They had found out that Joannie was having a boy and so Oliver had got all these clothing items saying Daddy's Little Man, I Love My Daddy, Daddy's Tough Guy; it was cute, but kind of annoying. But not as annoying as Oliver waiting on every single whim of Joannie, he had this idea that she was incapable of doing anything now that she was pregnant. And he was constantly asking her what she needed. Joannie loved him, and knew that he was just trying to be helpful, but today, she overdue and extremely hormonal as she finally snapped at him. It was the first time she had ever full out yelled at Oliver and afterwards, she had felt so good.

"Oliver, just leave me the hell alone! I'm pregnant not helpless!" Joannie screamed.

"Joannie, honey you shouldn't be stressing yourself out, the doctors said…" Oliver pleaded.

"I've seen pregnant women Oliver and some even take care of their other kids, and they are perfectly fine. If you don't back off, I'm going to stress out because you wont let me do a damn thing!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He turned away and mumbled, "This is what the guys were talking about."

Joannie whipped her head around, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, just that maybe I should go hang out with the guys."

"I heard what you said Oliver. I'm not deaf! So now you're going blame it on the hormones? Nothing is ever your fault is it!?" Joannie yelled extrmely mad.

"I'm going to go out for a little bit."

"Yeah you better!" Just then Joannie felt a sharp pain, "Ahhh! Owwww!" Joannie held on to the couch with one hand and the bottom of her belly with her other hand. Oliver rushed back to her side.

"Joannie are you okay?"

"I think its time, Oliver… ahhhh!"

"Okay, okay." Oliver got up and didn't know what to do. He was circling the house not knowing what he should be doing.

"Oliver! Get the bag by the door, and help me. My purse is on the counter." Joannie managed to say.

"Okay." He picked up the bag, the purse and then went to go get Joannie. And he helped her all the way to the car.

Joannie had been feeling pains all day, but had written it off. She'd felt strange for the past nine months, so there was no reason why she shouldn't feel strange today. Yet another example of how completely unworried she was. "Oh… I can't believe the baby's really coming." she said, suddenly realizing the enormity of the entire thing. She still didn't know how she was going to deal with this. It had seemed like such an easy choice to make nine months ago. "Ohhhhh! Owwwww."

"Oh, Joannie, should I call an ambulance!" Oliver said somewhat hysterically, grabbing for his cell phone. Joannie sat back and closed her eyes. All at once, she felt a contraction – much stronger than the earlier ones.

"Oliver, there's no need for an ambulance, is there?" she said through gritted teeth. If she didn't do something to get her focus away from the pain, she'd break down right here. "Just call Miley and we'll go in the car. She can meet us at the hospital."

Oliver snapped the cell phone shut. He breathed in and out quickly, smiling nervously at his pregnant wife. "I love you Joannie." Oliver whispered softly as he smoothed her hair, his voice grew more confident. "Don't worry, baby, everything will be fine. Remember what your mother told you, about how this will be the most magical experience of your life."

Joannie breathed easier as the pain passed, and reached for Oliver's outstretched hand.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Joannie's water broke and she was immediately attended to. Her contractions were getting closer together and within an hour she was halfway dilated. After squeezing Oliver's hand to death during a contraction, he looked at her and started to apologize, "I'm sorry Joannie, if I stressed you out earlier."

"Oliver, its okay. I'm fine. Well besides the fact that I'm about to give birth, I'm okay."

"We're going be parents." Oliver said as he smiled down at Joannie.

"Yeah we are." Joannie, was happy. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"We never decided on a name." Joannie looked at Oliver. A contraction hit and in a few minutes Joannie was sucking on ice chips. "We aren't going to seriously call him baby Oken when he comes out are we?"

"Well, no. What do you want to name him?" Oliver looked at her.

"Well, I want a name that will mean something…and Lilly is your best friend. I was kind of hoping Alexander Oliver Oken."

Oliver smiled down at his wife, he loved the idea that Joannie had even thought of using Lilly in their sons name, he couldn't say no to her; and so he agreed. "That's perfect."

* * *

As the sun started to set in the city of Malibu, Lilly Truscott found herself, again, in her parent's living room on their couch, her bare feet propped on the coffee table, cold beer in hand, and wearing clothes she'd slept in the night before.

Next to her sat a miniature version of herself, Evan Truscott, holding a Spiderman cup of Kool-Aid, and looking just as disheveled. His feet didn't quite reach the coffee table.

"Love sucks." her little brother's childish voice, in all its wisdom, said aloud.

Lilly groaned at the pain those two words inflicted into her internal wounds and let her head fall back onto the couch headrest. Shutting her eyes, she lifted her beer in salute. "I'll drink to that." she said, bringing bottle to lips and taking a long swig. Her little brother mimicked her actions, first raising his cup and then guzzling down the lime-flavored drink to the last drop.

A familiar feminine exasperated sigh reached Lilly's ears from behind her.

"Lilly Alexis Truscott, what are you teaching that child?"

Lilly groaned again. Evan gathered his little legs beneath him and, excited, quickly turned around on the couch. "Hi Mommy," he said, his green stain mustache spreading above a brilliant smile.

"I'm teaching him the truth." Lilly finally answered, her voice tired and depressed.

Heather Truscott scoffed. "What? That not bathing for two days and sitting around moping with alcohol as a sedative is the answer to all love's troubles?"

Rolling her head awkwardly along the headrest and craning her neck to look up and behind her, Lilly grinned sarcastically at her mother and replied, "Whatever works."

The scowl she remembered seeing every time she was about to get her backside beaten to a pulp masked over her face. "Get. Up. And get. In the kitchen…now!"  
Evan's age.

Then her mother's fingers were at her ear, pinching it hard and forcing her to stand. Her dark eyes glared at her with fury. "Move!"

With Lilly finally on her feet, Heather released her grip and pushed her way into the kitchen. Lilly paused a moment to sigh, scratched her head and set her beer down on the coffee table. With a grin to her baby brother, Lilly pointed to the drink and said, "Save some for me, will ya?"

Evan scrambled to his feet, snapped to attention, and saluted her proudly. "Aye, aye captain!"  
With a tweak to Evan's nose, Lilly shuffled her weary body into the kitchen ill-prepared for the wrath of her mother.

She found her sitting at the kitchen table, her hands folded, no doubt in an effort to keep from slapping her silly, and her eyes glued to the door, waiting for her appearance. Oh no, she was not happy.

"What are you doing, Lillian?"

Rolling her eyes as her mother used her full name, Lilly went immediately to the refrigerator.

"I better only see milk in your hand when you come out of there." she hissed.

The beer bottle she had just grabbed clinked back to the shelf, and instead, Lilly picked up the milk. Closing the door, she turned to her and quietly presented the carton to prove her obedience. Lilly joined her without bothering to grab a glass, and sat opposite her at the table, turning up the container to her lips.

"Are you trying to teach him to hate his sister-in-law?" Heather asked pointedly.

Lilly stopped in mid-gulp, coughing a little before dropping the carton to the table. She'd never heard anything so ridiculous in her life. "What!?"

Stone-faced, her mother repeated herself. "I said, are you trying to teach him to hate his own sister-in-law? Look at yourself, Lillian! Evan knows that it's Miley that has put you in this…this…," her hand waved in front of Lilly as she looked for the right word, "…this state."

Lilly looked down at herself in confusion.

"I heard what he said, Lilly…love sucks…Gee, I wonder where he heard those exact words."

Shaking her head in denial, she refused to look her mother in the eye. "He doesn't hate Miley."

"Oh no?" her mother challenged. "Tell me what you think he must feel about the woman who dragged his hero down to a shell of her former self. What must he think about she who made his big sister feel like she didn't need to go to work today? By the way, does Chied O'Brady know where the hell you are?"

Lilly propped her elbow on the table and laid her forehead in her palm. "He already gave me the day off today because I told him my knee was acting up. I'll go back tomorrow."

"And see Miley?"

The sound of her name made Lilly's heart flip then sink to new lows. The idea of seeing her again, knowing how she looked and felt beneath her snug fitting power suits, made her blood race.

Her palm slipped down and covered her eyes, her head rocking back and forth slowly on the support of her elbow.

Heather sighed with obvious disappointment. "I'll be honest, honey. I thought you were stronger than this," she heard her say, wryly.

Snatching her hand from her face and slapping the palm down on the table, Lilly sat up straight in her chair and glared at her mother incredulously. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Mom?" she asked, a grown woman lost like a small child.

Her plea went straight to her maternal heartstrings, and Heather placed her warm hand over her daughters. "I don't know what happened between you and Miley, honey, but I do have a pretty good idea if it's devastating you this much."

Lilly propped her other elbow on the table, her hand lifting to support her weary head again as she shut her eyes, her mind racing with sweet memories of the past few weeks she'd shared with Miley.

"Honey, look at me."

Blue eyes, glistening with hurt, opened and stared helplessly at her mother. Heather curled her fingers around Lilly's palm and lifted it from the table, placing her opposite hand over her as well to encase her in her support.

"Only you can decide if what you have with her is worth saving. Only you can find the strength within yourself to fight for her. Forget whatever was said, it's what was done that will guide you to the truth. The mind can make you say stupid, stupid things, but the heart forces you to act out its will without conscious thought. I know that she loves you, honey. I don't know exactly where this hurt is coming from, but her feelings for you are pure and true. Anyone with eyes can see it."

Her mother was right, and she knew it, something didn't make sense. Miley was not a woman to give herself so completely to someone without knowing what she was getting into…she was certainly not a woman to give into to passion for passion's sake. What they had was about love…true love…and the fact that she had given herself to someone in that way made about as much sense as strapping yourself to the train tracks. What was she thinking? And why? For the first time, she felt like she didn't know Miley, couldn't feel her…and it frightened her. And because she couldn't read her, she had to take her words at face value.

"Anyone with eyes except for her." she mumbled sarcastically.

Her mother lowered her hand back to the table and shook her head at Lilly in frustration.

A painful moment of silence passed between them, Lilly not knowing what else to say, and Heather…hesitating.

"I got a call from Oliver a few minutes ago." her mother finally said, matter-of-factly. "Apparently you aren't answering your phone, but he wanted to let you know that Joannie is in labor and that he would really appreciate it if you could be there."

An exhale from her lungs, as though she'd just been punched, hurt like hell as it passed through Lilly's lips. Suddenly feeling the need for air and space to think, Lilly rose from the table and made her leave.

"I'm going to go back to Miley's house now," she mumbled, her broken heart heard in her words. "And, Mom, I'm sorry about Evan.…I'll straighten things out with him. I'll make sure he doesn't hate her." Moving to the kitchen door, she pushed it open and paused to glance gratefully back at her mother.

"I love you, Mom."

Big Truscott tears welled in her mother's eyes as she smiled at her first born. "I love you too, Lillian."

A corner of Lilly's mouth pushed back her cheek in a half smile, and then she let the kitchen door swing closed behind her.

* * *

The grating sound of metal door against metal runners made her wince as she stepped through the elevator door. Fingering the backside of her wedding ring she adorned to help prove to Lilly how much she loved her, she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with the opposite hand. The night had been exhausting physically and emotionally, and Miley was ready to just crawl into the comfort and serenity of her bed and sleep until noon the following day.

Her long brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail as she looked quickly looked down at the watch that lay upon her delicate wrist. Twenty minutes earlier she had been surrounded in paperwork, that was until she received a phone call from Oliver telling her that she needed to get to the hospital because her best friend was in labor. Reaching the birthing unit Miley picked up her pace only slowing momentarily as she heard a familiar voice behind her. However, she ignored it and carried on making her way to the front desk.

Within a few seconds, Lilly appeared at her side. "Hey." She softly said glad to finally see Miley had arrived.

Tall…broad…face chiseled to a perfection, Lilly Truscott stood in the middle of the hall, jacket draped over her wrist at the junction of where her hands were buried in her pants pockets, crisp green shirt unbuttoned slightly at her chest, sleeves rolled up to elbow, soft hair tousled by the wind, and dark blue eyes smoldering with a heat that stole her breath from her lungs.

Miley felt her lip begin to quiver as she attempted speech. "Hhhh…," she tried, but only getting a breathy huff of sound, she breathed deeply, and tried again. "So you're talking to me now?"

God, if only her heart would stop pounding so loudly. This was not good. So not good.

"Miley, I think I had a right to be angry." Lilly said. "It's just…I wish you hadn't slept with her."

"God Lilly! You're just full on double standards, aren't you?" Miley snapped, finally looking at her. "It was okay for you to sneak behind my back for two months with Mikayla…one of my friends…before you actually broke my heart but it's not okay for me to have sex…after I was your ex-girlfriend."

"Miley, at least I came clean after two months." Lilly said. "You and everyone else were trying to hid it."

"Lilly you didn't come clean…I caught you with her." Miley said. "And if I hadn't have caught you, you'd probably still be sneaking around behind my back."

"That's not true…never mind." the blond just starred at the hospital floor as she spoke again, "Miley, you still should have told me." Lilly said.

"I didn't tell you because we weren't together then." Miley replied. "It only happened a few times Lilly…Demi and I both realized it was a mistake."

"So you regret it?" Lilly asked.

"I could never regret it Lilly." Miley replied. "It helped me realize something important."

"What did it make you realize?" Lilly asked now annoyed.

"That no matter how hard I try to move on…I'd always love you." Miley replied. Lilly smiled. "No one else compares to you Lilly, famous or not."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders innocently, but her eyes…oh those eyes…they spoke of sinful pleasures yet unrealized. Miley knew now that she had little control over her heart when face to face with Lilly Truscott, and she could tell from the look of raw hunger in Lilly's eyes that she knew it too.

She had to make sure she kept her distance…

Finding her will to move, Miley took whipped around, prepared to yell at her, to tell her what she'd done was wrong, that it had never happened again, that it would never happen again…only to find Lilly had already closed half the distance between them.

Miley blinked; her breath shuddered in her chest. Lilly's jacket discarded on the couch in the lobby, Lilly's hands had disappeared again into her pockets, and she was strolling confidently closer…slowly…closer…and Miley was powerless to stop her. Her pulse racing, she pressed her back to the wall, unable to back away, knowing if she side-stepped and ran it would be admitting weakness. Instead, she held firm, lifted her chin in a pretense of strength and glared at her.

"What do you want, Miley?"

Her sapphire eyes, their pupils dilated with love and sadness, roamed over her face…she felt their stare travel down her nose, over her cheeks, over her mouth. And as they lingered there, her tongue flicked across her lower lip as though she were trying to capture the taste of her kisses one more time. Miley's gaze lifted again to her eyes, locking hard as she stepped up to her, stopping less than a foot from her small frame. An angry and sad look accented her heated stare, and she looked down on her upturned face, growling, "I think you already know the answer to that Lilly."

Yes, she knew…it was written all over her face, screaming in her eyes…you, she heard Miley's heart say, I want you, Lillian. Before she could protest, her hand was at her cheek, Miley's soft thumb grazing across her cheekbone and tracing over the gentle hollow beneath.

"I'm sorry Miley." Lilly spoke as she felt Miley's stare on her. "I just can't do this right now…I need some time alright."

Miley let her eyelids grow heavy, leaned her cheek into Lilly's hand, and reached for her wrist to finger the sensitive underside of that part of her. Just as she knew she would, Lilly sucked in a shaky breath and moved even closer, her hand at her cheek moving back to bury her fingertips into Miley's hair.

Softening her voice to barely a whisper, Miley pressed herself into Lilly's chest and avowed, "Why did you agree to marry me Lilly?" As Lilly's lips parted to mumble something impassioned yet unintelligible to her ears, Miley inhaled Lilly's scent and basked in her heat, nearly forgetting her purpose. Her eyes…those damned beautiful blue eyes flashed with many emotions and just as felt Lilly's temperature rise to boiling, she drove the daggers into the heart that thundered beneath her fingertips.

"I don't know…I guess I owed it to you…and myself." Lilly replied matter-of-factly. "I knew I could be a good wife Miley…and I just…I needed your forgiveness."

"Why did you need my forgiveness then Lilly?"

Miley's heart began to beat harder against her breastbone with a second reality striking her hard: Reconciling—truly reconciling—with Lilly would take more than an endless night of love making…more than just a simple "I'm sorry." For reasons both within and beyond their control, they'd managed to hurt one another deeply and, even having the best of intentions for their respective behaviors, the resulting damage was just as painful as if the motive had been spite.

Yet, all they needed, she decided, was a chance…a mutual loving effort…and time. Slowly lifting her head, Mileys gazed up into Lilly's eyes and, through them, searched her soul. To her relief, within her ocean stare she found her forgiveness and her apology; she found her strength and her need; and most thankfully, she found her love, and hope.

"For two whole years I felt nothing Miley." Lilly finally spoke again, "I mean I knew Mikayla loved me…but I felt nothing…no matter how much I wanted to, I just felt nothing…therefore, I had nothing…no one."

"I know the feeling." Miley said as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"No you don't Miley." Lilly stated bluntly, "You have no idea what it was like."

"Lilly I…"

"Don't Miles," Lilly spoke roughly, "You had your father, Jackson, Oliver and Joannie, for God sake you even had my parents!"

"Lil…"

"I had no one Miley, I was alone, alone and drunk half the time." Lilly stated, "For so long I had been filled with nothing but hate and anger…and then one day I just went numb…and then nothing…I no longer felt a thing!"

Miley jumped and muffled her frightened cry, her palm lifting to her chest as though to hold in her pounding heart. In the dim light, she couldn't see her, and therefore, couldn't read her. Something told her, though, that Lilly wasn't angry at her, but at herself.

Hearing the sound of her heart thumping in her ears, Miley's eyes widened at the sight of Lilly's very serious expression. Lilly reached up and, with one fingertip, pushed back a stray strand of chocolate brown away from Miley's eyes as it fell from behind her ear. Her soft, gravelly voice…the one she used when speaking only to her…heated her blood. "I can't believe I thought I could live without you, Miley."

Shaking her head, Miley felt the burn of embarrassment in her cheeks over her stupid belief that she could make things work the way they had been…the knowledge that her selfishness had driven Lilly from her life. "I didn't exactly make you feel wanted then, Lilly," she replied, her face angling to the ground in shame. "You must have felt so abandoned…God, I was so…," she looked away from the blond, angry tears aimed at herself glistening in her eyes.

Lilly's hand was instantly back at its home on her cheek to turn her face, and her attention, back to her own.

"Miley, listen to me. Both of us have made some really terrible mistakes," she told her, her eyes so piercing and solemn her breath caught in her throat. "I think it's time we both stop worrying about and living in and running away from the past. We can remember it, know that we owe it for teaching us things and molding us into who we are, but you and I can't keep living in it, Miley. If we're going to have that life, that family, that we always wanted, together," she stopped and smiled a brief moment at the thought, "…we have to turn our backs on it and start our future…right now."

"But there's so much for us to sort through…to talk about…"

"And we will…," she gently interjected, giving Miley's waist a light squeeze with her hands. "But God, Miley, we can't let it stop us anymore. I'm tired of feeling like there's this constant, invisible wall between us that I couldn't climb no matter how hard I tried. There's nothing…no one that can stop us now," she avowed, her eyes darkening as they roamed over Miley's face, their heat melting over her from head to toe with their caress of pure love. She basked in it…let it fill her to an airy lightness that made her feel as if she were soaring.

After another long moment of silence, Miley spoke again, "Have you seen Oliver and Joannie yet?" she asked with slight disorientation glazing her eyes.

"Yeah." Lilly spoke in the same tone, "It's going to be awhile."

* * *

In another hour, Joannie was two pushes away from welcoming her baby into the world. And when she heard her baby's cries she sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy!" the doctor said behind his mask.

"Oh my god, Joannie. You did it!" Oliver went over to cut the cord and then reported back to his exhausted wife, "He's beautiful Joannie. He's got ten little perfect toes, ten perfect little fingers, and a great set of lungs. Thank you!" He kissed Joannie as she smiled and laid back in exhaust.

* * *

Joannie, lay there in the hospital bed holding her newborn son. Little Alex was sleeping as Oliver was watched his wife with a huge grin. I'm a mother, she thought, amazed. "A mother." she said, to try it out loud.

For no reason at all, she started to cry. She hadn't expected… Alex was so handsome, so absolutely beautiful. A little pink, wailing bundle of joy, and Joannie was expected to know what to do with it. She laughed through her tears.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal Miley. "Hey Joannie," Miley whispered, beaming. "How are you doing?"

Joannie smiled up at her best friend. "Tired…but so happy." she added as Miley caressed her hair. Oliver wheeled himself over in the chair and looked at her, beaming as well.

"Sweetheart, this is amazing. Can you believe we're actually parents?" he said. "You're incredible."

Joannie laughed. She felt incredible. For the first time in a year, she was really, truly happy. "I know," she said. "Alex is beautiful…he's so tiny!"

"He's got his mother's looks." Oliver agreed. Joannie smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

Miley smiled and rested her hand on Oliver's shoulder for a moment, and then walked towards the door. "I should get Lilly." she said, pausing slightly as she watched her two best friends smile and laugh looking so incredibly happy with their newborn son, before leaving to retrieve her wife.

"Lilly has been dying to see you." Oliver said once Miley had left, wheeling himself closer to the bed. "I am not sure what's going on between her and Miley, but they are acting oddly…I just hope it's not my fault."

"More odd than usual?" Joannie asked.

Oliver laughed and took Joannie's hand. "Joannie, honey, I'm so proud of you," he said earnestly.

"Listen, I think I'm going to have to help Miley get Lilly in here, is there anything you need while I am out?"

"I am fine Oliver." Joannie replied, "Now you tell that girl that I don't care what her reasons for being upset are, that she better get her little ass in here right now and meet this baby." she added with a smile.

Oliver kissed her hand and released her. "Okay, Mrs. Oken," he said jovially, turning towards the door. "I'll see what I can do."

The sun came out from behind a cloud and poured in through the hospital window. Joannie lay back and closed her eyes as she smiled down at her perfect new son, sleeping soundly in her arms.

* * *

_**  
Two Weeks Later:**_

Miley stood at the front door of her beach house, holding the door open as Lilly helped John and Heather carry in their belongings as Evan stood on the sofa, jumping up and down. They were getting their floors redone and so Miley had kindly asked them to stay with her and Lilly.

Miley was wearing a purple tee shirt and pair of white Nike shorts. Her long brown hair was back in a ponytail. Lilly was wearing jeans and a red fire academy sweatshirt. John and Heather were also dressed casual.

"Miley, sweetie, where is our stuff going?" Heather asked as she passed Miley at the front door.

"In the guest room." Miley replied. "Evan can have Jackson's old room."

"Cool!" Evan cried as he continued jumping on the sofa. John followed his wife into the spare bedroom. Miley held out her hand, pressing it into Lilly's chest before she passed her, making her stop.

"You ready for this next week Lilly?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lilly replied.

"I miss you Lilly." Miley whispered seductively in Lilly's ear.

"I'm trying Miley." Lilly said before continuing on her way up the stairs to the guest room.

"I know you are." Miley muttered, watching Lilly walk away. Then Miley could feel Heather watching her. She turned to face Heather, their eyes meeting for a few seconds. Miley knew that Heather was probably having doubts about their marriage so Miley forced a smile, before turning her back to Heather to close the front door.

* * *

Miley stood in the kitchen, chopping up mushrooms and carrots, preparing the vegetables for dinner. Evan wanted her to take him down to the bed and although Heather offered to make dinner, Miley didn't want Heather to do everything. After all, she was a guest in their home.

"Need a hand?" Heather asked from behind Miley. The brunetter spun around to face her mother-in-law, an onion in her hand.

"Yeah, can you cut this?" Miley asked. "I hate cutting them. They always make me cry."

"Sure." Heather replied, taking the onion off her. She began to chop it up. "So, how are things?"

"Okay…I guess." Miley replied.

"You guess?" Heather asked.

Miley stopped chopping vegetables and turned to face Heather. "Well, I'm sorta stressed at work…add Hannah on top of that, then add the fact that I am almost done med school along with Joannie's maternity leave. So my workload has increased. I never realized how much she actually did for me." Miley replied. "But other than that…I'm fine."

"And let me guess…my daughter isn't any help." Heather said.

"Lilly has been perfect through all of this Heather." Miley said.

"Miley Ray, this is me you're talking to." Heather said. "If anyone knows what it's like to be married to a Truscott then it's me…especially my daughter. I know about the late nights at the station, wondering if she's going to come home alive. And of course, planning a night out or a romantic night in for two is a nightmare because they can be kept back at work or be called away right in the middle of dinner. Maintaining a marriage is tough but maintaining a marriage to a firefighter or lawyer with the Truscott name is even tougher. I guess all we can be thankful for is that neither are police officers." Mr. Truscott said.

"Heather…my marriage is perfectly fine." Miley replied. "Yes I spend a lot of time at the office and she spends a lot of time at the fire station but we make time to see each other."

"Miley don't lie to me." Heather spoke, "I know you as well as I know my own daughter."

Miley blushed. "You know, I really don't think Lilly would appreciate me talking to you about our relationship…" Miley walked out of the kitchen, desperate to get away from Heather before she could question her more.

* * *

Evan lay sleeping on Jackson's old bed. Miley, Lilly, Heather and John were sitting out on the porch overlooking the beach, watching the meteor shower that night.

Miley stifled a yawn and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed." She said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Princess." John said, glancing at her for a few seconds before returning his attention to the night sky.

"Goodnight sweetie." Heather said, looking up at Miley before turning her attention to her daughter, waiting to see if her eldest child would follow her wife to bed.

Lilly's eyes however, fixed on Miley's uncertainty pouring from them before she muttered. "Goodnight Miles."

Miley slid open the sliding door leading back into her home and made her way to the bedroom.

Heather looked at Miley leaving and then glanced at her daughter, realizing that Miley going to bed alone was a regular occurrence these past few nights.

* * *

Heather and John stood in the kitchen, washing up the breakfast dishes. Miley and Evan were at the beach and Lilly was still in bed.

"John…they're not having sex." Heather said as she handed her husband a plate to dry.

"God Heather!" John cried, blushing. "I really don't want to know about our daughter's sex life…or lack of it."

"John, they've only been married for five weeks." Heather said. "Do you remember us at five weeks? We couldn't get enough of each other."

"Sweetie, this is none of business." John said.

"John…I just…"

"Honey, there is nothing we can do about it." John said.

"There is something we can do." Heather said. "It's our daughter's fault that they're not having sex."

"Heather, what are you going to do?" John asked.

"I'm going to talk to our daughter about the facts of life." Heather replied.

"Sweetie, she already knows about the birds and the bees." John said. "I specifically remember us sitting her down and telling her when she was twelve years old. God! It was embarrassing!"

"John, just make sure you keep Miley and Evan busy at the beach." Heather said. "I have to do this."

"Heather, it's going to end in disaster." John warned.

"John, I'm her mother…I know what's best for her." Heather replied. "And I want grandkids one day damnit."

* * *

Heather was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, waiting for her daughter to make an appearance. After a few minutes she walked into the kitchen, wearing a light tee shirt and blue pajama bottoms.

"Morning mom." She said, scratching her head. She was still half asleep.

"Sit down, we need to talk." Heather said, already pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Is everything okay?" Lilly asked, concern echoing in her voice.

"No, no it's not." Heather replied. "Lilly I'm very concerned about you."

"Me?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Why aren't you and Miley having sex?" Heather asked.

"Oh God! Mom!" Lilly cried, a blush rapidly spreading across her face. She banged her head off the table, praying for the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Lillian, I want to know." Heather said.

"Mom, Miley and I make love all the time." Lilly lied, avoiding her mother's face. This was so embarrassing.

"You didn't last night." Heather said. "She went off to bed alone."

"Mom…you guys were here…" Lilly replied, her face still flushed. "Miley doesn't like to have sex when guests are staying over."

"Bullshit." Heather said. Lilly was shocked…her mother just cussed. "Lillian, I can tell when a woman isn't getting any and Miley hasn't gotten any in a long time."

"Mom!" Lilly groaned, beginning to bang her head off the table again.

"Sweetie, I know you two were having some problems not too long ago…and you know I am always on your side. But Lilly it's been two weeks since then. You two are married now, Sweetie. So here's some advice from someone with a lot of experience in the marriage department, get over it, and get some make up sex going!" Heather snapped. She stood up and walked out of the beach house to join John, Miley, and Evan on the beach leaving her oldest child dumbstruck.

* * *

Miley was sitting in bed, under the sheets, reading 'A Walk To Remember' by Nicholas Sparks. She was wearing pink boxers and a lemon tank top. Her long brown hair was hanging down in loose bouncy curls.

Lilly stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her blue pajama and her bra. She sat down on the edge of the bed to put a tee shirt on. "I had a very interesting and extremely embarrassing talk with my mother today." She said, turning to face Miley. "The topic of conversation was our sex life."

Miley laughed. "Lilly, you really have to learn to run when your mom brings up that topic." Miley said. "I've been avoiding that topic since we started dating in high school."

"Miley, she knows we haven't been having sex lately." Lilly said. "As sick as this is…I think my mother has been listening in on us."

"Ew!" Miley hissed.

"I know." Lilly said laughing. "So you know what we have to do?"

"Lilly, I can't have sex with you now, knowing that your mother will more than likely be listening." Miley said her face flushed red.

"I know!" Lilly muttered. "We should pretend to have sex?"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Miley asked.

Without answering her, Lilly began to jump on the bed, causing the head board to bang against the wall continuously. After a few seconds, Lilly began to moan and Miley giggled. Lilly looked like an idiot. After a few minutes she turned to Miley.

"I little help would be nice here…or my mom will be thinking I'm…well you know!" Lilly hissed as she continued to rock the bed.

Miley reluctantly began to moan but didn't put in much effort. "Oh baby…you rock my world. Oh baby." She muttered as she continued to read her book.

"Miley could you at least try." Lilly hissed between moans.

Miley looked at her, smiling devilishly. "Oh Lillian…oh my God! Ah ah ah aaaaahhhh I'm coming! Oh my God! I'm com…" Miley let out an orgasmic scream…taking Lilly by surprise.

Lilly leaped forward, placing her hand on her mouth, trying to silence her. "Miles…" she hissed in her ear, "my mom is next door…show a little respect." she was extremely embarrassed about what her mother and father and maybe even Evan heard.

Miley grinned as Lilly removed her hand from her mouth. She sat beside her, looking at her, their eyes meeting.

"You asked me to try harder." Miley giggled. "Did I try too much?"

Lilly too began to laugh…their eyes never breaking contact. "Well at least my parents will think I'm good in bed." She joked, moving closer to her wife.

"And from what I remember Lilly…you are very good in bed." Miley said, also moving closer. "Very good indeed."

Lilly licked her lips, a flash of recognition lighting her eyes telling her that she heard her. Closing the final distance between them, Lilly hovered over her…her love radiating from her gaze. Miley's body froze under her spell, the only evidence of her life the racing of her pulse.

Lilly's voice broke…

"Tell me, Miley…I want to hear you say it."

_You are the blood in my veins…a living, breathing part of my soul…forever._

"I love you." she breathed without hesitation…she felt it in her heart, heard it singing in her soul, with every ounce of her.

Lilly's lips spread into a glorious smile that always weakened Miley's knees.

"I love you to Miley…I do love you."

_You would die for me, her heart spoke._

Within seconds, their lips crashed together, slowly and tenderly at first. Lilly's tongue danced over Miley's warm moist pink lips, teasing her. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, pulling her closer

Then they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before their lips crashed together again. This time with more hunger and passion as their tongues melted together, dancing in their mouths as if it was one. Miley slid down on the bed as Lilly maneuvered her body so she was now on top of Miley, their lips never breaking contact as the kissed continued.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! =]**


	19. No Rain

**Author's Note: See I promised I would not give up on this story! =] Sadly though, this is the second to last chapter. =[ It's been a good run but I did eventually have to end it. I do hope you have enjoyed it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Miley stood in the kitchen of the beach house, sipping her coffee. She was wearing black kick flare pants with thin charcoal grey pinstripes, with a grey short sleeved shirt and black button up vest. Her long brown hair was hanging down in loose bouncy curls and her make up was natural. Her black briefcase sat on the kitchen counter.

Lilly wandered out of the bedroom into the kitchen, wearing her pajamas. She scratched her head as she began to waken up.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They've gone back to their own home…well actually, your mom has gone home…Evan is at school and your father is at work." Miley replied, as she smiled at her sleepy wife. "Which is were I should be." She put down the coffee cup and lifted her briefcase.

"Fine." Lilly smiled as she leaned over and kissed her wife, "Did you make anything for breakfast?"

"It's in the oven." Miley replied before making her way out.

* * *

_**December 10th  
Four Months Later**_:

Miley stood as Hannah in a large office as she listened to her manager speak. Her long blond hair was now pinned up, with two strands of hair hanging down in the front.

Oliver, Julian, and Demi were also there. Oliver was wearing navy pants, a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie and a navy jacket.

"So, what do you think?" Julian asked, trying to hide the excitement building in his throat.

Miley spun around to face the man she'd met four months earlier. "You get three months max." Miley replied. "Not eight."

"Hannah...don't you think that is a bit extreme…" Julian exclaimed, now struggling to hide his frustration.

"No I don't." Miley stated.

"Now Hannah." her agent Michael Reddick spoke up, "Three months is a very short period of time for us to work with."

"I am twenty seven years old and I have been doing this since I was thirteen. I have more than just my career to take care of now, I feel like it's time for me to start to settle down a bit. You know, I may even get a dog." Miley stated, "I do not want to be traveling around the United States for eight months. I am sorry, but I just won't do it."

Oliver smiled at the others from his seat next to Miley. "What she is trying to say is that she is very busy with her family and life at home, but I am sure we can work something out that everyone will agree to." He replied.

"Thank you Oliver." Miley said. "I am willing to give you four months, but the tour ends at the end of June." the blond wigged girl pressed.

"How about five months and you can be out by the end of July." Julian replied.

"No can do." Miley smiled politely, "You get me from March through the end of June, or nothing at all."

"Hannah…" Michael tried but was cut off.

"Why are you so adamant about ending it in June, Hannah." Demi asked now very curious as to what this girl was talking about by settling down.

"Well since you asked," Miley smiled at her manager, "I'm getting married in July."

"I just can't believe you are doing this Miles." Oliver whisper laughed.

"You are what!?" the three other people in the room shouted simultaneously.

"I'm getting married." Miley stated.

"To who!?" Michael asked unbelievably at the blond woman in front of him. "That girl with all the color wigs!?"

"Yes, and her name is Lola." Miley replied.

"But…but…" her manager searched for the right words to say but finally gave up.

"Alright fine! You win I will compromise." Julian stated, "Four months; March through June, but Hannah's wedding will be taped live."

"Deal."

"Alright, we will write up the papers and you will just have to sign it."

"Oliver, you look over the papers when they are done, make sure it's what we agreed on." Miley replied, as her cell phone began to ring. She stepped out of the office, after excusing herself. "Hello, Miley Stewart…I mean Truscott-Stewart speaking."

"Tsk tsk Miley Ray…imagine forgetting your name." Lilly teased. "Did you forget that you officially became my girl on July 10th?"

Miley couldn't help but smile. "How could I Mrs. Truscott-Stewart?" She teased. "You never forget the biggest mistake of your life." Lilly was silent. She suddenly realized that Lilly may have taken her comment seriously. "Lilly, you know I was just messing, don't you?"

"I guess." She muttered. "So where are you? I'm not interrupting a meeting, am I?"

"No, just gone done." Miley replied. "Oliver and I are looking over a contract for that tour with Demi Lovato." The excitement began to show in her voice again.

"Is she there?" Lilly asked.

"Yes Lilly, she is." Miley replied.

"She is?" Lilly grunted, the jealousy building up inside her.

"Yeah." Miley replied, unsure of Lilly's tone. "So um…why did you call?"

"Can't a woman phone her wife?" Lilly asked.

"I was actually wondering if you want get something to eat?"

"Lilly, it's 3:20pm." Miley replied.

"So? We can make it a late lunch or early dinner." Lilly suggested.

"I guess that'll be okay." Miley agreed. "But I'll be tied up here until 4:30pm. We have to wait for the final papers to be typed up."

"Well then, I'll pick you up then." Lilly replied.

"Okay…bye." Miley said.

"Bye Miley." Lilly replied before they both switched off their cell phones.

Miley turned around and ended up bumping into Oliver. "That was Lilly…she wants to take me to dinner." She told the man in front of her.

"Alright, we will just have to get this all wrapped up then won't we." Oliver replied as he opened the door for her to walk back into the office.

"Yeah I guess." Miley replied.

Soon Miley and Oliver stood in the office with everyone once again, signing the contract. They were laughing and talking about how good this was going to be for the girl's careers.

Lilly stood at the window, watching the scene unfold. She could feel the anger and jealousy building up inside her as she watched Miley laugh with Demi, giggling before she playfully hit her on the shoulder.

Lilly quickly checked her wig, and promptly walked into the office and headed straight for Miley.

"Hey Lola." Oliver said but Lilly ignored him, her eyes and mind stuck on Miley.

"Hey honey." Miley said, smiling.

"Hey baby." Lilly said before cupping her face in her palms and bringing Miley's lips to hers, angling her mouth over Miley's again and again. In shock of the sudden kiss, Miley clung to her, her fingers knotting into the shirt she was wearing.

Everyone looked at Oliver, in shock. "Hey they just got engaged." He simply replied to her.

Miley slowly pulled away from Lilly, becoming aware again that they weren't alone. She looked at her, confused yet turned on by the sudden show of public affection. She pushed a stray strand of her long blond hair out of her face. "I um…I'll just go get my stuff." She muttered, dazed and breathlessly.

"I'll be waiting." Lilly replied, smiling, also struggling to regain normal breaths. As Miley went into one of the offices to grab her things, Lilly turned to Oliver. "Hey Ollie."

"Lolo." Oliver replied, smiling.

She turned to face Demi. "Hi." She said with a smirk.

Demi managed a weak smile. "Hello." She muttered quietly, still slightly embarrassed about what she witnessed.

Miley appeared again. "I'm ready." She said, still struggling to regain her breath.

"Well then, let's go." Lilly replied, slipping her arm around her.

* * *

Miley sat beside Lilly in her green jeep, the same one she had when they were dating. She was reapplying her lipstick as Lilly continued to drive. "So what was that all about?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, quickly glancing at her.

"The kiss…it wasn't like you Lilly." Miley replied.

"I was just acting like the perfect girlfriend." Lilly replied.

"Lilly…we've been in situations like that before an I was lucky if I got you to hold my hand." Miley replied. "I'm not stupid…I know that kiss was to keep your pride in front of Demi."

"That kiss had nothing to do with her." Lilly spat.

"Yeah right…so you weren't the tiniest bit jealous?" Miley asked. Lilly stayed quiet. "Oh my God! You are jealous!" Miley laughed.

"Well she slept with you!" Lilly hissed.

"Three years ago Lilly!" Miley replied. "God, I can't believe you're still making an issue about this. You told me I should do this Lilly."

"I know." Lilly stated. "It's just hard knowing you are going to be working with her again."

"I know baby." Miley spoke, "Which is why I said I would only do the tour for four months."

"How on earth did you manage that one?" Lilly smiled as she took a drink from her water bottle and then placed it back in its holder.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that." Miley laughed, "Hannah and Lola are getting married on live television."

"What!?" Lilly exclaimed choking on her water.

* * *

Miley stood in the building that would soon be transformed into the Hannah and Lola's wedding, staring out a window. She was wearing black pants and a pink turtle neck sweater. Her long blonde hair was down naturally and her arms were wrapped around herself. The rain was beating against the window and the wind howled…making her feel even colder than she was.

Oliver was standing in the corner of the room, talking to the architect about the layout of the building and plans for what they wanted. He was dressed in tan cords and a black v-neck sweater with a white polo shirt underneath. He glanced over at Miley and excused himself form the architect to join her.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Okay Miley...what's going on?" He asked. "Are you having problems with Lilly…at the record studio? Or what? This is meant to be your dream wedding…you should be joining in."

Miley turned to face him. "Sorry…I know I should be helping." She replied. "I was just distracted…thinking about the weather."

"The weather?" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah…I mean it's one week until Christmas." Miley replied. "It should not be storming like this. Don't you find it strange?"

"Um not really…we're destroying the environment and this is it's payback…weird weather patterns." Oliver replied.

"Yeah…weird weather patterns." Miley mumbled…staring out the window again.

* * *

Lilly walked into Chief O'Brady's office, without even knocking. It was a force of habit. She never knocked entering the mans office.

"Hey Chief…I got the reports on those arsons, so let's…" Her words trailed off as she found her boss sound asleep at his desk.

Lilly shook her head and laughed quietly. The chief had been complaining that his wife's late night cravings and the baby kicking her during the night meant he didn't sleep…because she decided if the baby was going to keep her up all night…the baby would keep up it's father too.

She left the office, closing the door behind her, and made her way towards the sleeping quarters. As she did so, she caught sight on the TV in the main reception area…there was a storm warning in place for Malibu.

Lilly would normally pay no attention to storm warnings…unless it was a major storm heading their way, but this storm was only a minor one. But she couldn't stop thinking about Miley…she hated storms.

* * *

_Wind howled outside…trees rattled against windows…rain tapped loudly on the roof…lightening flashed across the dark gray sky and twelve year old Lilly Truscott stood at the window…watching with amazement. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt with a red zip up jacket. Her blonde hair hung down straight with a cute gray and black striped hat sitting neatly on the top of her head as her light sky blue eyes danced with excitement every time lightening filled the sky…and thunder answered with a roar._

_She turned towards Miley's bed…a pink blanket lay under the bed…hiding twelve year old Miley Stewart, chewing her lower lip and clinging to her Beary as if her life depended on it._

_"C'mon Miles…you have to see this." Lilly cried excitedly._

_Miley lifted her head from under her blanket…revealing her chocolate locks. "No Lilly…you know I hate storms!" She whimpered…trying her hardest not to cry but a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "I'm scared."_

_Without hesitation, Lilly ran towards her and climbed under the blanket with her. She wrapped her arms around Miley and then said, "Don't worry…it's Lilly Truscott to the rescue!" She joked, remembering a time they played superheroes and she ended up breaking her arm jumping off the Miley's couch._

_"Lilly you remember what happened the last time…" Miley teased her best friend._

_"Hey!" Lilly said defensively, "I was a mere child then."_

_"Lilly…that was a year ago."_

_"Exactly." the blonde replied causing Miley to laugh._

_"Lilly, it's okay, you can watch the storm…I know you like them."_

_"No way…I am always going to be there for you Miley." Lilly replied honestly, trying to lighten the mood. "We're a team, remember?"_

_"I love you, Lilly Truscott." Miley replied, giving Lilly a peck on the cheek. For a few seconds, Lilly stared at Miley…forgetting that they were under Miley's bed hiding from the storm that brewed outside. She was in awe of her, but then, she quickly wiped her cheek and blushed._

_"Miley!" She muttered, trying to keep up tough girl persona. But Miley just smiled as she saw the faint blush spreading on Lilly's cheeks.  
_

* * *

Lilly smiled at the memory…that day was the first time Miley ever told her she loved her…and the same day that Lilly realized she was falling in love with her best friend. Every storm after that day was spent under the bed together…as friends and then as they got older…as lovers.

But now Lilly wasn't sure if she should return home to be with Miley. They had spent the last few years of storms apart…maybe she didn't need her anymore.

Lilly glanced up at the television screen once more before continuing on her way again.

* * *

Miley's red Pontiac Solstice pulled into the driveway beside her beach house. The rain tapped loudly as it bounced off the car. The wind howled and large waves crashed against the sand.

Miley grabbed all her belongings and jumped out of the car. She quickly locked up the car and ran into the beach house as the first flash of lightening filled the darkened gray sky.

She didn't even stop to check if all the windows and doors were secure in her home. She raced into her room, grabbed her comforter and climbed under the bed, using the comforter to hide herself.

* * *

Lilly raced along the road towards her home as lightening and thunder, along with rain and wind, filled the air. As it was quiet in the station, Owen, once he had woken up from his nap, told Lilly that he would cover for her if she wanted to go home and check on Miley.

As a good friend of Miley and Lilly, the Chief knew about Miley's fear of thunder and lightening storms. In fact, when Lilly left Miley for Mikayla, the kind hearted man had spent many thunder and lightening storms soothing Miley over the phone.

Lilly pulled into the driveway, to find Miley was already home. She rushed out of her Jeep and stopped only for a second to admire the huge waves crashing against the sand before she ran towards the beach house.

The door to the beach house was not locked as Lilly opened it. She knew that Miley must have forgotten to lock it in her rush to avoid the storm so she locked it after she closed the door.

She threw her wet jacket on the sofa as she ran through their home, searching for Miley. "Miley." She called continuously as she made her way towards their room. She found her curled in a comforter under her bed, whimpering.

Lilly stood at the doorway of their room, smiling at her for a few seconds before she made her way over to the bed and climbed under the bed to join her under the comforter.

Miley looked up at her in surprise, her bottom lip quivering. "Lilly…what are you…why are you here? You should be working."

"Oh c'mon Miles." Lilly teased, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her to pull her close, burying Miley's face in her chest. "I told you I was always going to be there for you when you need me. We're a team, remember?"

Miley looked up at Lilly, memories of years past flooding back to her as she spoke the same words she had so many years ago. Making the same promise they had created when they were children…the best of friends…and soon to be lovers. But the words hadn't crossed Miley's or Lilly's lips since the day Miley had caught Lilly cheating on her. "Yeah, I remember Lilly." She sighed wrapping her arms around Lilly's neck as she rested her head Lilly's shoulder. "I remember."

Lilly smiled as her hand moved up Miley's back to stroke her hair to sooth her. She pressed her lips of the top of her head as she held Miley in her arms. Lilly's smile growing even wider as she heard Miley sigh, feeling safe and content to be close to her…something that she hadn't felt since she discovered the truth about their broken relationship.

A lot of things had changed since that moment three years ago…for the better…and under that bed that day Lilly finally knew everything was going to alright.

* * *

Lilly stumbled into the beach house at 6am, after spending another night on duty. She was wearing blue jeans and black snug roll neck sweater. She was trying to make it to the bed quietly as she didn't want to waken Miley.

However, as she stepped into their home, she found that Miley was already up and dressed. She was standing in the kitchen, sipping coffee. She was wearing dark jeans and a black fitted button down shirt with ¾ length sleeves. Her long brown hair was roughly pinned up using a butterfly clip.

"Hey, you're just in time for breakfast!" She cheerfully called.

"Wow! Miley up at six in the morning! What a great welcome home after a hard night's work." Lilly replied, teasing her wife. "You really didn't have to cook for me." she smiled.

"I didn't." Miley replied. "I was making breakfast for myself and well, you're getting the leftovers."

"Lovely." Lilly muttered sarcastically. Miley smiled.

"I'm just teasing." She replied brightly. "I've already had my breakfast and I phoned the station to find out when you'd be home and Danny, informed me you already left so I stuck on some more eggs, bacon and sausages because I'd knew you'd be home soon and here you are."

"Awww…anyone would think you're enjoying playing the loving wife." Lilly teased.

"Yeah, well if you tell anyone my secret I might have to kill you." Miley smiled.

"Your secrets safe with me." Lilly agreed as she sat down and ate her breakfast.

* * *

Miley walked into the room, to find builders renovating the building to meet Miley and Lilly's requirements for the wedding. She could see Oliver standing in the center of the room talking to one of the architects and so she made her way over.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I thought you were swamped at the office."

"Oh, I went in early this morning and completed everything that was important." Miley replied. She turned to the architect. "Everything seems to be running smoothly."

"Yes Ms. Montana, we're right on schedule." The architect replied. "Now, if I may be excused, I have to talk to the foreman."

"God yeah of course." Oliver replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket. The architect walked off as Oliver turned to Miley. "Are you checking up on me?" He was smiling. "Because I know what I'm doing here Miles. You gave me strict instructions."

"No, I'm not checking up on you." Miley laughed. "I completely trust your ability to watch over this Oliver, you know that. I just wanted to see how it was going bring you this present from Lilly and I." Miley stated holding out a bag for the man.

"You didn't have to." Oliver replied with a wide smile as he took the bag from her.

"Lilly spotted this new store in the mall the other day at the mall and we just had to get it." Miley added. "I hope Joannie likes it.

"Miley this is great." Oliver said smiling wide as he held up a shirt that said Smok'n Oken Jr. "Joannie is going to love it." her assured her.

"Lilly thought she would." Miley replied as Oliver pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Miley and Lilly were sitting on the swinging love seat out on the porch, staring at the stars in the sky. They both had a cup of Loco Hot Cocoa in hand. "Do you remember when we first started dating and would come sit out here?" Miley asked, laughing at the memory.

"How could I forget?" Lilly replied, also beginning to laugh. "We had to fight Jackson and whatever girl he had that night to get out here."

"Until we came up with a schedule to take turns using the porch." Miley laughed. "It was just by coincidence that we'd always get the clear moonlit nights out in the balcony and it would always rain when it was Jackson's turn."

"You always did look beautiful in the moonlight." Lilly said as she stared at Miley. She reached out and stroked a strand of her chocolate brown hair, which was now auburn like in the moonlit. "And tonight is no different…you really look beautiful Miley."

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well Lilly." Miley replied. There was silence for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity to Miley and Lilly. Then, Lilly reached over and took the cup of cocoa from Miley and placed it on the ground beside her cup.

"Do you remember our first kiss Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, we were sitting right over there under the stars." Miley pointed towards the sand, "You took my hand and told me you loved, and then you leaned in and said..."

"Miley… I'm going kiss you." she said, staring into Miley's eyes. "Right?" Lilly asked huskily.

___There was silence for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity to the both of them. Then Lilly leaned over placing a hand on Miley's hip._

"Ugh…yea..yes." Miley breathed out, "And then you said…"

"I'm going to count to five, and if you want stop me, this is your chance." Slowly bringing her other hand up to Miley's face cupping the girls cheek, she began to count. "One…two…three…" Slowly her face moved towards Miley's until their lips were nearly touching. Miley could feel her breath on her and began to shiver with anticipation. "…Four…five." Slowly and gently, Lilly pressed her lips against Miley's. Slowly, she pulled away and rested her forehead against Miley's forehead, her hands still cupping her face. She rubbed her nose against hers.

"You didn't stop me." she said breathlessly.

"I didn't want you to stop." Miley giggled out breathlessly as her right hand slowly moved up Lilly's body to stroke her cheek before she pressed her lips against Lilly's once again, gentle at first before growing more passionate as the seconds passed.

* * *

**A lot of fluff I know. haha but hey it's nearing the end. It needs to end happy right...? DUN DUN DUN! hahahaha  
**


	20. You Had Me From Hello

Seven Months Later:

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."- Lao Tzu_

Miley sat in her room, trying to keep herself occupied by flipping through a magazine. The next morning she was planning on standing at an altar with Lilly as Hannah and Lola. She was actually looking forward to it a lot. With their first wedding, there had still been pain and doubt between the two girls, but now they had finally moved beyond the years of hurt and reconnected with the love they once had when it was pure and truly happy.

Right now though, Lilly was at the fire station so typically, Miley could not find something to do and she was bored out of her mind.

Growing antsy, she paced around her room trying to figure out what she could do with her time and then she heard the doorbell ring. Eagerly she hurried down the stairs and opened the door to see a delivery man.

"Are you Miley Truscott-Stewart?" he asked.

"Yes." Miley replied as she looked at the box he was holding. She was getting more excited as she realized she had a delivery.

"Sign here, please." he handed her the clipboard and watched her quickly sign. He handed her the box and wished her a good evening.

Happily, Miley closed the door and hurried back up to her room. Quickly putting the box down she eagerly started to unwrap it. Within a matter of seconds she lifted the top to reveal a beautiful, shimmering blue dress. Gasping at the sight of the lovely spaghetti strapped outfit, she lifted it up and examined it. Inside the box she noticed a note in Lilly's handwriting. Unable to hide the smile on her face she picked it up and read: _Be ready in 30 minutes. _She didn't really know what was happening, only assuming Lilly wanted to get a jump start on celebrating their anniversary. Lilly always liked to surprise her but this was a lot different than anything she had ever done before. The mystery surrounding the evening got her excited and she quickly got herself ready.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Miley hurriedly put on the finishing touches to complete her outfit. "This will just have to do." she said to herself and then quickly made her way to the door. Opening with a wide smile she expected to see Lilly, but then raised a curious brow when she saw Oliver standing before her, decked out in a black suit and chauffeur's hat. "Oliver?"

"Miley, I am your driver for the evening." he grinned, revealing his deep dimples.

"Driver? Where's Lilly?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking you to her. Now," he extended his hand to her, "your chariot awaits."

Giggling to herself, she linked her arm with Oliver's and the two walked to his car. He opened the back seat, and she gave him a wary look.

"Work with me here Miley." he told her with a sly grin.

Hesitantly Miley got in and saw a card and a single white rose on the seat. Amazed at what length Lilly was going she picked up the rose and note as Oliver made his way to the front and started to drive off. Removing the card from the envelope she almost turned into a puddle of mush as she read Lilly's handwriting. On the front the word _**Love**_ was written in silver embossed lettering.

_Miley Ray, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. One of the days I cherish most is the first time we said those words to each other. At that moment I knew I would always love you._

Miley immediately thought back to that Fourth of July night sitting on a blanket with Lilly on the beach. As she continued to remember, the car came to a stop and she looked out the window to see the beach she knew all too well.

"Oliver, why are we here?"

"I'm just following my assignment," he said and got out of the car. In seconds he was opening her door and helping her out. "There's something waiting for you on the beach"

Expecting to see Lilly, Miley eagerly walked down onto the sands of the beach to see a a small patch dimly lit. She thought maybe Lilly would be coming out of the shadows, but instead she saw another white rose on top of another card. On the outside the word _**Trust**_ was written in silver embossed letters.

_Miley Ray, we would not have gotten this far without trust. We've weathered some storms and our trust in each other has been put to the test, but we have survived and I believe that we always will. I hope you will always trust me and believe in me and know that I will always be there for you. No more mistakes, I promise._

Thinking back to everything they had been through and how whenever they had a disagreement and felt that break in trust, they could always find solace and reassurance by being together at their spot that overlooked where they were married on the beach. Holding onto her second rose she walked back to the car to be greeted by Oliver once again and she hopped into the car, ready to see what else Lilly had in store for her.

Minutes later, Oliver drove by the pier and parked. Miley looked out the window realizing where they were and smiled to herself. "It's like she's reading my thoughts," she said to herself and soon made her way out of the car. "So where to now Ollie?" she asked brightly.

"You're favorite spot." he told her, a bit confused by the simple instructions Lilly told him to give her.

"I know exactly where to go." she smiled and walked down the boardwalk, ready to see what next trip down memory lane Lilly had planned. Sure enough, she reached the bench at the end where they loved to spend together. It offered a perfect view of the water. There resting on the bench was another rose along with a card. The word _**Honor **_was written in silver embossed letters.

_Miley Ray, I hope you never forget how much I honor you and our relationship. I will never take you and what we have for granted. I respect you and cherish what we have. I will love you always._

Her eyes filled with tears at her words and she hurried back to the car, ready to tell Oliver no more trips, no more games, she wanted to see Lilly. She wasn't sure if she could take any more on this emotional journey Lilly had sent her on. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Lilly and never let her go.

Oliver leaned against the car watching Miley approach him. Her eyes were shimmering with fresh tears, but the glow of happiness on her face was undeniable.

"Are you ready?" he grinned.

"Oliver I'm ready to see Lilly. I don't know what else she has planned but..."

"That's where I'm taking you now. Are you up for a little walk?"

Miley nodded her head eagerly and linked her arm with Oliver's again. Soon, they arrived at the Rico's. Stopping a few feet away, Oliver looked at Miley and smiled. "This is your final stop. Go and have a great evening."

"Thanks Oliver. You were a great chauffeur." she smiled and gave him a quick hug. Oliver soon walked away and Lilly slowly walked towards the dimly lit area to see a table covered in a white table cloth and two white candles already lit. Holding onto her three white roses she quickly picked up on the theme. Lilly was such a perfectionist and she appreciated how much time it must have taken her to arrange all of this. As she stood there, looking around at the lovely set up Lilly soon walked out wearing a thin white and black dress. She looked devastatingly gorgeous and Miley's smile widened even further at the sight of Lilly pushing out a cart with two covered plates and a bottle of wine.

"I hope you're ready for dinner." she said with a sexy smirk that left her even more amazed.

"Lilly." she called out her name in barely a whisper. Lilly stopped the cart by the table and walked to Miley, taking her hands in her own.

"Surprised?"

"Very." she said quietly and let go of Lilly's hands. She immediately curled her arms around her neck and Lilly wrapped her arms around her small waist, holding Miley close to her.

"You look so beautiful." Lilly whispered.

"Thank you Lilly." Miley smiled, "Who helped you pick this out?" she asked.

"No one. I know what you like," dhe replied confidently. "And I know what I like you in." she added in a low growl.

"You're so amazing."

"Not nearly as amazing as you. I love you so much Miley. Happy Anniversary."

"But Lilly our anniversary isn't until tomorrow."

"Well Miles, it just so happens to be," She looked at the white gold watch on her wrist, "One minute after midnight. The day my life changed forever." She smiled at her wife.

Miley looked at her full of surprise that she would go to such great lengths and her eyes shimmered with fresh tears. "Lilly..." she said softly.

"Shh... it's ok. We have plenty of time for that," she grinned. "Now dinner is getting cold, and I cooked."

"You did?" she asked, getting even more amazed by the evening.

"With a little help." she winked. "Come on."

"I love you Lilly." Miley whispered.

Grinning from ear to ear Lilly stood turned back around and looked at Miley. Sh looked at her with her deep blue gaze, showing so much love for her. Gently, she touched her cheek and leaned in closer. "I will love you always Miley Ray," she whispered. "Always and forever."

* * *

Miley and Lilly lay in bed together, holding each other tightly as they enjoyed the feel of finally being back together after what seemed like a lifetime apart. As if it were destiny or a twist of fate, they were able to realize their anniversary together, loving each other for hours, expressing a sweeter love, a more perfect love neither had ever known. Miley slept peacefully in Lilly's arms, resting her head on her strong chest, lulled by the rhythmic beat of her heart. Lilly enjoyed the feel of Miley's small frame molded next to her. She had never felt more complete and whole as a person, now that she and Miley were happy again. She watched her sleep comfortably in her embrace. She looked perfectly at peace and possessed a certain sweetness as she breathed softly, her nose wrinkling a little and her mouth slightly agape. Miley looked like an angel in her arms and silently Lilly thanked God in a quiet prayer for bringing her back to her where she knew she belonged. Soon Lilly too drifted off to sleep, keeping her arms wrapped around Miley, never wanting to let her go again.

Hours later, Miley woke up in Lilly's embrace and a smile quickly came to her face as she remembered last night. As she lazily roamed her fingers along Lilly's chest like she always did, she soon slowed her actions as she became transfixed on the rings on her finger. A happy sigh escaped her lips as her mind wandered to how Lilly made love to her so slowly and passionately .

"Morning bright eyes." Lilly said in a groggy voice.

Miley was surprised to hear her voice and looked at her happily. The smile on her face grew as Lilly took her hand and laced her fingers with hers. "Hmm ... good morning." she said lazily as she stretched under the covers. "How long have you been awake?"

"I didn't really sleep. I kept dozing on and off, but I just wanted to watch you. I sort of wanted to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere." she chuckled softly.

"You watched me all night?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Well, yeah ... it can't be that exciting."

"It was. You look so beautiful when you sleep. Your nose has this little crinkle, it kind of just ... I don't know, sort of like a rabbit or something."

"A rabbit? Lilly are you calling me a bunny?" she laughed softly.

"Maybe." she said hesitantly, not too sure if she took the comparison as a compliment or the opposite.

"Hmmm ... well you know what bunnies like to do?" she asked in a sultry voice. The change in tone did not go unnoticed by Lilly and she immediately knew her words were a compliment.

"What's that baby?" she asked in a low growl. Miley moved, putting a leg on each side of Lilly's body and straddled her. Feeling her naked body on top of her own, Lilly was quickly ready for anything she wanted to do. Miley lowered herself and kissed Lilly passionately. Her body heating with every passing moment as she darted her tongue into the warmth of Lilly's mouth and she slowly and very methodically moved her tongue inside. Miley moaned deeply, as her body tingled throughout, the surge of electricity ending at her heated core, that coated itself thoroughly.

Lilly's lips roamed to Miley's neck and she feasted on her soft flesh. Miley lost herself as Lilly's hot lips electrified her searing flesh with his fervent kisses. "Lilly?" she whimpered. Lilly's arms held her close to her and her hands roamed the length of her body, making her way to her rear that she squeezed softly as her kisses grew more hungry. "Hmmm... sweetie?" she panted. "Ever hear ... of the phrase..." she pulled up from Lillu and stared her in the eyes, her blue depths playful and seductive. With a mischievous smile she continued, "going at it like rabbits?"

Lilly smirked in response to her question. "Oh, Miley I think I just fell more in love with you." she chuckled excitedly and rolled over so she lay on top of Miley and almost immediately as they landed on the other side of the bed she plunged her fingers deep inside of Miley. Lilly captured Miley's lips into a blazing kiss that left Miley gasping for air.

* * *

The sound of forks clanking against glasses filled the room at the country club. All eyes were on the young couple as they sat at the head table, both in gorgeous white dresses that were much more extravagant than the ones at their real wedding. The day was a beautiful summer day adding to the splendor of the afternoon wedding that left two very proud families filled with joy and excitement. Members of the Truscott family, mixed with the Stewarts clan, mixed friends, celebrities, and with many photographers and a television crew filled the room. They looked on to see the happy couple oblige to the incessant request and lean in towards each other for a sweet kiss. The cheers that followed left the two laughing as their lips parted.

"I have a feeling they're just getting started." Miley joked.

"I think you're right." Lilly agreed. "But I don't really mind."

"I didn't think you would." Miley mused.

"You know me too well Mrs. Montana." she grinned. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"You may have mentioned it a few times."

"Well, I think it deserves repeating," she said with a mischievous grin. "Hannah, you look more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I love you so much."

"I love you too Lola. I never thought it was this possible to be this happy."

"I will try my best to keep you happy everyday for the rest of our lives."

"I plan on holding you to that promise."

"I want you to bright eyes. Always and forever," she said softly and gently placed her lips against Miley's for a tender kiss.

* * *

After their first dance, it was now Lilly's fathers turn to twirl Lilly across the dance floor. While Jackson hit the dance floor with Miley.

John was visibly in his element, the proud father of his little girl on her big day.

"I'm so happy for you princess. You just look so beautiful," he said unable to hide the emotions. "You remind me so much of your mother. She is so proud of you honey."

"I know she is, too Dad." Miley smiled.

"So my little girl is married," he said sentimentally and then chuckled to hold back his emotions. "Who gave you permission to grow up so quickly?"

"It just happened," she smiled. After a brief moment she continued. "But honestly Dad, in reality we have really been married for a year today."

"Of course I know that Lilly pad." John spoke, "Of course I know that. I'm just a bit concerned but I'm your father and I'm supposed to be, but Miley is a good young woman. I know she will do everything in her power to be a good wife to you. She has a bright future, just like you," he smiled as he thought about Lilly's acceptance into the law program at Malibu. "I know you will weather whatever storms come your way. I have faith in you two."

Lilly hugged John tightly. "Thank you Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too princess."

* * *

Miley watched on as Lilly seemed to just glow more and more with happiness. Looking on at her wife and father-in-law dancing she couldn't help but smile, like everyone else in the room.

"I've never seen you this happy." Jackson said as he held Miley as they danced. Miley looked up at him and nodded her head in agreement. "You know," Jackson continued, "Honestly I had some doubts about this whole thing. I mean Hannah being married on live television.

"I was never worried." Miley said. "I wanted the world to know my love for Lilly."

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you and to tell you how proud I am of you Miley." he grinned. "I know dad is looking down at you and Lilly and feeling the same way."

"Thank you Jackson. It means a lot." she added seriously. "I know he is, too Jackson. I feel his presence." she smiled.

"Not a problem, but you know it would be out of character if I didn't go into big brother mode today and tell you that Lilly better take good care of my sister. If she ever hurts you again, in any way..."

Miley quickly interrupted. "You'll never have to worry about that. Jackson, you know as well as I do that things won't always be roses. There will be some ups and downs but the important thing is Lilly and I love each other, we respect and support each other. My love for Lilly is stronger than my own sense of pride."s he added in a light joke.

"You don't have to say anymore." Jackson replied.

"Well I'm glad we understand each other," she grinned. She soon heard another song begin and knew it was her cue. "Now, I'm going to go dance with my wife." she said and kissed her brother on the cheek before going to get Lilly.

Moments later, Miley and Lilly were surrounded by a number of their guests dancing along with them. The two were in their world as they moved slowly to the ballad that filled the room.

_Always and forever_

_Each moment with you_

_Is just like a dream to me_

_That somehow came true, yeah_

Lilly held Miley close to her as she rested her head on her shoulder. Miley's arms were curled around Lilly's neck, like they had been so many times before. Lilly nuzzled her head against hers, with her eyes closed she savored every moment. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend a lifetime of moments like this with Miley. Holding Miley close to her and feeling how her body molded perfectly against her own were accentuated by the powerful lyrics that filled the room.

_And I know tomorrow_

_Will still be the same_

_Cause we got a life of love_

_That won't ever change and_

_Everyday love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

Slowly Miley's fingers started to softly play with the hairs at the nape of Lilly's neck. As they moved together she listened to Lilly's heart beating so strongly. Her heart that allowed her to love her so completely and now, they were married. Just thinking about the last few hours made her own heart burst with joy. She would be spending the rest of her life with the woman of her dreams, not only as Miley but as Hannah as well. No more hiding their marriage from the world. As the lyrics of the song sunk in Miley couldn't help but think about their future together. Loving each other and one day having children created out of that love. There was nothing she wanted more than to share a lifetime of memories with Lilly who loved her with a gentle strength she was always certain only she possessed.

_Ever, ever, ever_

_There'll always be sunshine_

_When I look at you_

_It's something I can't explain_

_Just the things that you do_

_If you get lonely_

_Call me and take_

_A second to give to me_

_That magic you make and_

_Everyday love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever._

As the song began to fade Lilly glided her hand up Miley's body to her shoulder and then softly touched her cheek. Gently she guided her towards and captured her lips with her own. Lilly kissed her so slowly and tenderly Miley lost all feeling and she became putty in Lilly's strong hands. Lilly seemed to just drink her with her smooth movements. Locking her lips with hers methodically and sensually, all eyes were on them and yet they felt alone. Lilly kissed her with the sweetest passion. It was perfection. It was love. It was everlasting.

"Yes," she smiled. Her eyes shimmered with tears, "always and forever." Lilly kissed her forehead softly. Miley looked up at her with a bright smile and ran her hand along her dress, feeling the athletic frame she knew so well. "Lillian Alexis, do you promise to trust me and support me through good times and bad? To give me reassuring hugs when I'm upset and encourage me when I doubt myself? To keep telling your corny jokes that make me laugh?" she giggled softly at the thought. "To be my strength and to continue loving me so completely for the rest of our days?"

Lilly leaned in and whispered, "always." She brushed her lips against hers, gently touching them and she kissed her sweetly. "... and forever."

* * *

_"True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart."- Honore de Balzac_

The End


End file.
